Le Secret de ma mère
by Alohomora
Summary: Alors qu’en arrière fond la situation politique s’envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu’à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s’intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu’il déteste le plus. hors tomes 5,6&7
1. Nemesis

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissements** : PG. Je me suis posée pendant quelques secondes la question de savoir à quel niveau j'allais mettre la "protection parentale". Du fait que l'on est du côté du "méchant" de l'histoire, que ses pensées ne sont pas toujours… comment dire ?… très gentilles et innocentes et que son passé est plutôt chargé, j'ai quand même estimé qu'il fallait mettre un avertissement.**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes (hors _canon_ pour les tomes 5, 6 et 7 qui n'existaient pas encore quand cette fic a été pensée, écrite et publiée).**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.  
Et bien évidemment la partie obligée, j'ai nommé le **Disclaimer** (on applaudit bien fort) : Harry Potter & C° appartiennent à dame JK Rowling. On en déduit donc très simplement qu'ils ne sont pas à moi (logique imparable). Et non, je ne perçois aucun argent. Et oui, j'ai emprunté Harry Potter & C° mais je ne les ai pas abîmés, je les ai traités avec soin et attention.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Némésis

J'ai chaud.

C'est dingue comme j'ai chaud.

Il faut que je boive.

Peut être que je pourrais faire partir ce goût amer… Cet horrible goût de défaite.

Depuis le temps, je devrais m'y être habitué. Trouver cela plus supportable, voire normal. A l'instant même où l'abjecte idée s'insinue dans ma cervelle, tout ce qui fait mon être se révolte.

Un Malfoy n'admet pas la défaite !

Un Malfoy ne tolère pas la défaite !

Pourtant, un Malfoy peut connaître la défaite… Alors il hait ! Il hait plus que tout celui qui la lui apporte. Il le maudit sur des générations, blasphème son nom et surtout, se venge.

Harry Potter !

Mon royaume pour sa disparition.

Que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale !

Que les océans se déchaînent et l'engloutissent !

Que les tornades se lèvent et l'emportent !

Que les volcans se réveillent et le consument !

Qu'il soit réduit à l'état de molécule, d'atome, de nano-truc !

Qu'Il le tue !

Qu'Il boive son sang !

Qu'Il le dévore vivant !

Que quelqu'un nous débarrasse de lui ! Je me contenterais même d'un cognard un peu vicieux, d'un coup de batte involontaire, d'un morceau de poulet avalé de travers, d'une soupe de poissons avariée, d'un pot de fleurs mal fixé…

Mais que quelqu'un s'en charge…

Si je n'avais pas si mal, je m'en occuperais… Oui, s'il n'y avait pas cette insoutenable douleur dans les bras, dans le dos, la nuque, les cuisses. Chaque muscle de mon corps crie répit. Il va falloir que je passe à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh doit bien avoir quelques potions dans un de ses tiroirs sans fond.

Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne meurt pas ? Y a-t-il un sort sur lui, un enchantement qui le préserve ? Chaque année, il croise au moins une fois la mort et il ne meurt pas. Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce mystère ?

J'ai chaud.

En appuyant le dos contre la paroi métallique du casier, peut être que je gagnerai un peu de fraîcheur… A peine… Et une serviette humide sur le visage ?… Non, ça mouille plus qu'autre chose. Alors peut-être que c'est véritablement cette colère qui met le feu en moi.

Silence.

Silence total et pesant.

Personne ne dit le moindre mot. Mais peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'est vrai, que pourrions-nous bien dire ? A part, que l'on maudit Potter ? A part qu'on aurait préféré qu'Il l'éventre ? Tout cela a déjà été dit, au début. La première année surtout et déjà moins la deuxième. Maintenant, c'est la cinquième et il n'y a plus rien à dire. Juste un terrible constat : Potter est le plus fort ! Et il me coûte de le reconnaître. Il nous coûterait à tous, donc on ne dit rien. Et on se change en silence.

Soudain un bruit mat et un craquement sinistre me font sursauter. Je sors la tête de la serviette et je découvre que notre capitaine à la main en sang et que la porte d'un des casiers est enfoncée. Ce lèche-botte de Montague se précipite sur Flint pour s'enquérir de son état, mais le capitaine l'envoie balader. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a même pas dû remarquer l'état de sa main. Le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau de ce balourd, Pomfresh aura eu le temps de le soigner de toute façon. Flint arrive en bonne position dans la liste de ceux qui haïssent Potter… Après moi et juste derrière Lui. Ou peut-être l'inverse.

Mais que peut-on faire contre une telle machine à gagner ? À part défoncer les meubles ? Le pousser à la faute ? On a essayé et il ne s'est jamais laissé abuser. La seule et unique fois qu'une équipe a gagné contre lui, c'est en troisième année. L'équipe adverse doit ce miracle, non au talent de son attrapeur, mais à l'intervention impromptue de détraqueurs. Quand je pense que ce Diggory a pavané dans tout Poudlard en s'attribuant les mérites de la victoire… En voilà un qu'on n'entendra plus de si tôt !

Voilà donc à quoi on en est réduit pour battre Potter : s'allouer les services de détraqueurs. Ça se trouve à quel prix sur le marché des détraqueurs ? Quelqu'un sait ?… Personne évidemment ! De toute façon avec Son retour, on n'aura bientôt plus besoin de les chercher bien loin ces monstres putrides ! Je les hais ! Je les hais tellement !… Eux aussi… Tiens, je déteste beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps. Trop ?

Lorsque Potter a réussi en première année à obtenir le droit de voler, j'en ai crevé de jalousie. Il parcourait le ciel librement et moi, je devais rester cloué au sol à le regarder faire ses voltiges et ses prouesses. On lui cède tout. Rien n'est trop beau pour lui. Il demanderait la Lune qu'on la lui décrocherait immédiatement et enrubannée en plus. Et sous quel prétexte, je vous prie ? Sous prétexte que grâce à lui ces couards de sorciers peuvent dormir tranquilles la nuit et laisser leurs enfants se promener seuls, salir leurs noms dans des mariages insultants. Mais ces lâches qui se cachaient derrière le miracle et le mystère d'une cicatrice ne doivent pas en mener bien large maintenant qu'Il est de retour.

Même pas capable de faire le boulot jusqu'au bout, Potter ? Je me demande si les filles vont continuer de se pâmer sur son passage et les garçons de vouloir être lui, maintenant que Diggory est mort, maintenant que l'on sait que c'est à lui que l'on doit Son retour ?… Et pourtant, je suis prêt à parier que cela ne va pas changer grand chose !

Harry Potter, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Ainsi il a été baptisé et ainsi il restera. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, même quelque chose de fou, l'Histoire se chargera pour lui de trouver un sens à ses actions, à ses paroles. Pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi. Parce qu'il vit ? Le simple fait qu'il vive est pour eux source d'émerveillement. Et pourquoi pour moi est-ce source de haine ? Et lorsque je le vois évoluer dans les couloirs du château, ne prêtant aucune oreille, aucun regard à leur admiration, je le hais davantage. Comment peut-on être loué et si désinvolte ?

Le battre est devenue une obsession brûlante, l'humilier un plaisir simple, l'accabler une occupation profonde. Je veux lui faire payer au centuple chacune des faveurs qu'on lui alloue. Je veux le blesser, le déchirer. Je veux qu'il souffre et qu'il se torde de douleur. Je veux qu'il en pleure et qu'il en hurle.

Je veux le battre…

Le seul terrain où j'ai la suprématie est le cours de potions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cours de potions quand on règne comme lui sans partage sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que d'être le meilleur élève de potions et le préféré du prof quand on est l'enfant chéri des stades et des foules ?

Rien.

Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'inscription de Poudlard, j'ai pesté contre cette mention : "les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à posséder un balai". Voler ! Je ne demandais pas grand chose ! Juste voler et jouer. Je rêvais, probablement comme n'importe quel enfant, d'être admiré pour un don surnaturel que je manifesterais. Je rêvais que pour moi on ferait une exception, que devant l'évidence de mes capacités on modifierait cette règle ridicule. Que m'importait la position tant que je pouvais parader. Mais je rêvais… et c'est lui qui a vécu mon rêve.

L'année suivante, je suis entré dans l'équipe, rongé de l'intérieur par une jalousie et une haine que personne ne peut soupçonner. Personne ne peut penser que dans un enfant de douze ans il y a autant de rage. Il était attrapeur, je me devais donc de jouer également à ce poste… Oui, Weasley a raison, pour que cela se fasse, mon père a dû acheter l'équipe. J'aurais voulu que Flint me prenne pour ce que je suis mais il a fallu y renoncer.

Malgré cette atteinte à ma fierté juvénile, je persistais à imaginer une démonstration flagrante de mes talents. Avant de m'endormir, je me figurais avec précision le déroulement de nos rencontres. Il y avait des variations, mais irrémédiablement cela s'achevait par une victoire écrasante des Serpentard et une fête dont j'étais le seul héros. Pour que ce fantasme devienne réalité, j'avais en main toutes les cartes pour le battre : mon balai ainsi que mon équipe étaient meilleurs. Parce qu'on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, mais l'équipe de Gryffondor est loin d'être aussi excellente. Seul Potter est bon. La force de notre équipe, c'est qu'elle ne recule devant rien. C'est ça être un Serpentard ! Non, il n'y a aucune ironie. Je suis fier d'être un Serpentard car je suis fier d'être ce que je suis. Comme je suis certain que ce rat est fier d'être un Gryffondor… Gryffondor, lui ? Ne me faites pas rire ! … Il y a quelque chose en lui qui fait qu'il est différent des autres. C'est dans le regard… Le regard… Ces yeux trop verts… Je me rappelle que le Choixpeau a pris du temps avant de se décider. Trop de temps…

Le battre…

Pourtant, je lui suis redevable.

A vouloir le battre, à voler désespérément après le vif d'or, à courir après la victoire, j'ai fini par attraper un trésor.

Le Quidditch.

Petit, je l'aimais comme tout enfant de la communauté magique. Je ne suis plus très sûr de me souvenir ce qui me réjouissait autant. Peut-être était-ce les figures complexes que les joueurs traçaient dans le ciel. Peut être était-ce les capes qui volaient. Peut être était-ce les moments que je passais avec mon père.

Puis, j'en ai fait une vitrine de mon être et de mon paraître. J'étais Draco Malfoy, l'attrapeur officiel de la Maison de Serpentard. J'étais irremplaçable. J'étais celui qui apportait la victoire. L'élément sans qui l'équipe ne pouvait fonctionner.

Et enfin…

Enfin il y a eu la découverte.

Comment tout cela a changé, je ne le sais pas. Ni pourquoi et encore moins à quel moment. Mais je me souviens très bien du jour où je l'ai compris.

C'était en quatrième année. À cause de ce fichu tournoi, les matchs de Quidditch avaient été annulés. Comme tous, j'en ai éprouvé une sincère déception et le fait que Potter participe au tournoi ne m'a pas aidé à trouver un substitut au Quidditch dans ce simulacre de confrontation. Et tout au long des semaines, j'ai senti grandir en moi un vide et une colère dont je ne pouvais trouver le fondement.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

La première tâche allait se dérouler dans quelques jours, Potter était alors seul, toute l'école lui avait tourné le dos, son seul soutien restait cette Sang-de-bourbe. J'étais assis sur un banc dans le parc, mon esprit entièrement concentré sur le livre de magie appliquée que je lisais. Je ne sais ce qui attira mon attention, probablement rien, mais je relevai la tête. Et je découvris dans le ciel rougi par le couché de soleil, une forme noire qui dansait avec un point doré étincelant. Le ballet était magnifique et ce n'est que lorsque la forme noire eut saisi le point doré que je compris qu'il s'agissait de Potter qui venait d'attraper le vif d'or.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde, j'ai posé mon livre et je suis allé chercher mon balai. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui demander son avis, je me suis élancé dans les airs et je me suis joint à sa danse. Maintenant que j'y repense, je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas réagi à mon intrusion, bien au contraire, il m'a accepté sans condition ni question. Et nous avons dansé et nous avons combattu.

Loin du regard des autres, des joueurs, des professeurs et des arbitres, notre lutte n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite exhibition à laquelle nous nous prêtions habituellement. C'était violent, sans fair-play, ni de ma part, ni de la sienne. C'était la rencontre de deux rancœurs, de deux haines, de deux colères contenues, d'aversion, de rage, de besoin de voler. C'était l'envie de retrouver quelque chose qui manquait à l'esprit et au corps. Nous n'avons regagné la terre que lorsque l'obscurité devenue trop opaque ne nous a plus permise de distinguer le vif d'or.

Peut-être ne me croirez vous pas, mais je ne sais pas qui a gagné. Je sais que j'ai attrapé le vif d'or, je sais qu'il l'a également attrapé. Mais dans quelle proportion ? Pour la première fois, le plus important n'était pas de se mesurer pour gagner, mais seulement de se confronter.

Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu vital. Mon esprit, mon corps, tout en moi hurle si je ne joue pas. Il ne s'agit plus d'attraper une pauvre malheureuse petite balle avant un autre et encore moins de me pavaner. Non, c'est la tension, la lutte contre les autres, contre les éléments et contre soi-même. C'est cette possibilité d'exprimer pleinement haine et rage, d'oublier ce qui se passe en bas, de couper les liens avec ceux qui restent en dessous ignorant tout de ce qui se passe quand on est en l'air. C'est le souffle coupé et les bras douloureux, c'est l'aveuglement et l'assourdissement, c'est le cœur qui bat sourdement puis subitement s'arrête.

C'est vivre.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre**


	2. Leto

**Titre **: _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissements** : PG (toujours, quoique pour le moment ça ne se vérifie pas trop…)**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : euh…en gros, il ne s'est pas encore passé grand chose, ça tourne autours du « je déteste Potter ! je déteste Potter et pourquoi est-il toujours vivant ? »**  
Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas à moi, j'en suis bien triste, mais quand même pas à moi… (sauf le temps passé à écrire, c'était bien le mien…). Tout à madame JKR, tout tout tout ! et pas un sous pour moi non plus… (en gros, je n'ai rien…)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Léto

Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle obscure raison, ni dans quel recoin de sa cervelle déglinguée, il est aller chercher cette idée, mais cette année, Dumbledore a décidé que les parents, durant une journée, viendraient visiter Poudlard. Et ça ne s'arrête pas là. Il a poussé le vice jusqu'à inviter des Moldus ! Des Moldus dans Poudlard, j'en connais certains qui s'en retourneraient dans leurs tombes. (Suivez mon regard !)

C'est probablement dû à Son retour. Tout le monde se met à craindre pour sa vie, personne n'est réellement à l'abri de Sa folie meurtrière. Tous des trouillards ! Comme si leurs misérables vies avaient une quelconque importance !

La peur revient…

Je sais qu'il cherche à le cacher, mais je vois bien l'état de tension de mon père avant et après chaque entrevue. Mon père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, rampant à Ses pieds, embrassant l'ourlet de Sa robe, acceptant les remontrances sans rechigner. Etrange tableau. Voilà ce que s'est empressé de me rapporter Potter. Il avait dans le regard mépris et amusement, comme s'il tenait en main une faiblesse de la vie des Malfoy. Comme si, enfin, il avait trouvé le moyen de me rendre toute la peine que je leur ai causée à lui et à ses amis. Comme si ça pouvait m'affecter ! Comme si ça pouvait être douloureux que mon père s'humilie devant Lui, oubliant toute la fierté de son nom ! Comme tu es loin de la vérité Potter. Si tu veux me blesser, c'est à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre et à personne d'autre. La souffrance des autres n'est pas la mienne et pour cela me laisse indifférent.

C'est étrange comme les regards que l'on pose sur moi, que l'on pose sur Goyle et Crabbe, sur les fils de Mangemorts, sont différents de ce qu'ils étaient il y a encore une année. Haine, crainte, mépris, aversion ou au contraire flatteries sournoises, amabilités mielleuses et sourires forcés. Silencieusement, j'en ris.

Et de l'autre côté, on se masse autour de Potter. C'est comme s'il était devenu un puissant talisman vivant. On se l'arrache, on le caresse, on le prie. Et lui semble tellement perdu. Pauvre petite chose ! Ses yeux reflètent un perpétuel trouble, une douleur qui ne veut pas disparaître. Comment tous ceux qui se proclament ses amis ne peuvent-ils pas remarquer cette souffrance qui me crève les yeux ? Comment font-ils pour ne pas entendre les cris silencieux qui me vrillent les tympans ? Seuls ses deux dégénérés de copains semblent en être conscients (peut-être également cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, le demi-géant et bien sûr ce vieux fou de Dumbledore). Autant avant, je me demandais s'ils ne se le disputaient pas tous les deux, autant maintenant, je me demande si on ne leur a pas jeté un sort de _Patafix_, car ils ne le lâchent plus (à son plus grand ennui d'ailleurs). A côté, Crabbe et Goyle font office de débutants dans la technique de « colle-aux-basques » et je suis pourtant certain que ce sont leurs familles qui en ont inventé le principe.

Qu'a-t-il vu l'année dernière ? Que s'est il passé ?

Les fiacres sans chevaux s'arrêtent, nous sommes tous bien alignés pour recevoir nos parents. C'est ma mère, bien évidemment, qui vient. Je l'aperçois immédiatement, je dirais même que je ne vois qu'elle : belle et froide comme une caryatide. Elle n'a pas besoin de me chercher des yeux, c'est moi qui vais à sa rencontre. Sa voix est aussi glaciale que la bise qu'elle dépose sur mon front. J'en tremble. A côté, l'attitude de la mère des Weasley tranche et paraît presque indécente : elle se jette sur sa marmaille rousse et l'embrasse sans pudeur. Et eux, se laissent faire, plus ou moins, la repoussant tout en étant heureux de ce traitement. Personne n'est oublié. Puis elle se tourne vers Potter qui la dévisage comme s'il attendait quelque chose mais n'osait pas le demander, parce que ces choses là, ça ne se demande pas. Il n'attend pas longtemps. Avec énormément de tendresse, elle le prend dans ses bras et il se laisse faire. Je le vois qui lutte farouchement pour ne pas se laisser aller à cette tendresse et il lui en coûte de ne pas avoir le droit de céder. Autour de lui, la marmaille fait soudain silence et regarde la scène avec beaucoup de tristesse. Souffrir pour les autres, voilà le concept le moins naturel que je connais.

Les parents de Granger sont là aussi, un peu désorientés et silencieux devant la verve de leur fille. Vu comme ça, de loin, ils ont presque l'air normal… pour des Moldus.

Crabbe et Goyle juniors se plantent devant ma mère et se tortillent en tout sens, bégaient et n'osent pas lever les yeux vers elle. Ces deux crétins ont toujours eu la même attitude devant ma mère, comme Crabbe et Goyle seniors d'ailleurs. Ma mère semble à peine les voir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle les méprise, c'est qu'ils n'existent pas. On a l'impression que pour elle, rien n'existe et qu'elle doit se forcer pour se souvenir qu'elle est parmi des vivants. Ma mère a l'air d'une morte, d'une vivante en sursis en attente de la mort.

L'évidence ne m'est pourtant apparue que tardivement : ma mère a un secret.

Quelque chose au fond d'elle qui lui gèle le cœur, lui glace le visage sur lequel aucun sentiment n'affleure pour venir en troubler l'immobilisme et l'uniformité.

Face à mon père, elle est muette, elle ne le regarde pas, ne le voit pas ; elle ne l'écoute pas, ne l'entend pas. Il n'existe pas et il semble s'en accommoder. Toutefois, par moment, je sens la colère bouillir en lui, je sens qu'il est prêt à faire quelque chose. Alors ma mère se dresse devant lui et lui lance un regard que je ne comprends pas, que je n'ai pas envie de comprendre et toute tentative de mon père avorte. Il la laisse dans sa solitude gelée et moi dans mon incompréhension muette.

Et puis parents et enfants s'en vont de leur côté et parlent et parlent… Ils racontent ce qu'ils font, les endroits où ils vont et montrent du doigt l'attraction de Poudlard : Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu !

Ma mère me suit, sans faire le moindre bruit, éteinte comme d'habitude. Je l'entraîne à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, m'arrête par moment pour contextualiser une anecdote dont je me souviens. Le but final de ce parcours est les quartiers de Serpentard. Je lui montre la salle commune, elle y jette un simple coup d'œil. Elle a un bref moment d'hésitation avant de gravir les marches qui montent aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle entre dans la chambre et hoche la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt dans une chambre de dortoir.

Nous redescendons et, en bas, nous croisons Parkinson et ses parents. Tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, ils commencent à se tortiller devant elle et à faire des manières. Et elle, impassible, attend qu'ils aient fini leur numéro.

Nous avançons dans le parc en prenant soin d'éviter de rencontrer d'autres groupes.

Un peu par hasard, nous arrivons sur le terrain de Quidditch. Quelqu'un s'y entraîne et s'y entraîne même très bien. C'est Potter.

Ma mère le regarde.

Elle le voit !

« Est-ce là le fameux Harry Potter ? »

Sa voix reste tout de même vide de sentiment et je m'en sens soulagé.

« Il est bon », ajoute-t-elle.

A contre cœur, j'acquiesce.

« Meilleur que toi ? »

Pourquoi me pose-t-elle cette question ? De toutes les questions, elle choisit celle-là ! Et pourquoi faut-il que je lui réponde ?

Un grognement pour un oui.

Mais elle n'objecte rien. Elle reste indifférente. Et la colère s'empare de moi : colère d'avoir dû avouer ma faiblesse ; colère qu'elle ne réagisse pas, ne s'énerve pas que son fils se fasse battre par Potter. Ce rat de Potter ! Mais aussi stupeur : mon père serait en colère, lui. Mais de quoi je m'étonne ? Je ne sais pas s'il existe quelque chose ici-bas qui pourrait provoquer chez elle une réaction. Elle semble anesthésiée de la vie.

Nous continuons de nous promener et nous arrivons au bord du lac. Elle y reste un instant, tout près du bord et me demande, les yeux perdus au loin :

« Est-ce que ces affreuses sirènes sont encore là, au fond du lac. »

Comment veut-elle que je le sache ? Je ne m'amuse pas à explorer les profondeurs du lac. Je n'ai pas participé à la deuxième tâche du tournoi l'année dernière… Mais au fait ! Ces horribles créatures étaient peut-être des sirènes. Dans ce cas, je me demande bien pourquoi on nous vante leur beauté.

Elle n'esquisse aucune espèce de réaction. Le contraire aurait été plus étonnant.

Nous longeons le mur de Poudlard qui fait face au lac. Elle laisse sa main courir le long de la paroi et je remarque qu'elle murmure quelque chose : elle compte. Elle s'immobilise et recommence à compter, mais en partant du sol cette fois-ci. Elle s'arrête à la quatrième pierre et y pose la main à plat ; et d'une voix avec un étrange accent où appréhension et tristesse se mêlent, elle dit :

« _Operire_. »

Et les pierres se meuvent, se serrent, se poussent et tout cela sans le moindre bruit et une ouverture apparaît suffisamment haute et large pour qu'un adulte y passe sans le moindre problème. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'étonner, je suis ma mère qui s'engouffre sans hésitation dans l'ouverture sombre.

Je découvre un lieu où l'on dirait que le temps s'est arrêté. La poussière s'est accumulée, la matière s'est dégradée. L'endroit semble avoir été quitté précipitamment par son occupant qui, ou comptait revenir mais a oublié, ou n'a pas pu. Tout est plein de cette présence-fantôme, les meubles l'attendent encore et ce dessin laissé sur le lit escompte sûrement un jour être achevé.

Et soudain, je pense à regarder ma mère. Elle est debout à côté de moi mais son beau visage est déformé par une grimace de douleur. Ses yeux bougent en tout sens à une vitesse folle, comme si elle suivait une poursuite qui se déroulerait exclusivement devant ses yeux, comme si les images d'un passé se superposaient à l'espace présent. Et soudain, elle étouffe un cri et s'effondre sur le sol. Paniqué, je me précipite vers elle, mais déjà elle se relève. Du bout des doigts, elle m'effleure le visage, pour me rassurer. Et à ce contact je sursaute : ses mains sont chaudes.

Pendant un instant incroyable, la vie est revenue habiter ma mère.

Ma mère est toujours vivante !

Ce secret qui gèle ma mère l'a aujourd'hui réchauffée.

* * *

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**


	3. Mnemosyne

**Titre **: _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : L'école de Poudlard accueille les parents des élèves. Narcissa Malfoy fait donc son retour à Poudlard guidée par Draco à travers les couloirs du château. Mais alors qu'ils se promènent tous deux le long de la berge du lac, Narcissa révèle l'existence d'une pièce cachée à son fils qui semble contenir bien des secrets.**  
Minute bla-bla, hum… je veux dire, place au disclaimer** : ton très sérieux Je tiens à informer tout lecteur qui laisserait traîner un œil sur ce texte que je ne possède aucun des personnages mis en scène. Mais je vous rassure, je ne les ai pas volés, je ne retire aucun bénéfice (sauf si vous me dites avoir aimé, c'est là mon seul salaire). Tout l'univers (et donc les personnages qui l'habitent) est l'œuvre de JKR (pour les initiés). Donc il n'y a aucune raison de me poursuivre (de toute façon, j'ai pas de sous à donner).**  
Minute « je-vous-remercie »** : je tenais à faire une petite dédicace aux reviewers qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot (très gentil d'ailleurs). Et je salue ceux qui se sont arrêtés quelques minutes pour lire ma fic, même s'ils ne se sont pas signalés…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mnémosyne

Je suis décidé à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je veux connaître le secret de ma mère. Et pour cela, je ne vois qu'un chose : chercher dans son passé. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, ma mère a toujours été ainsi : impénétrable. Pourtant il a bien existé une période où ses mains ont été chaudes, où ses lèvres étaient rouges et ses yeux joyeux. Je dois découvrir ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce qui contient encore des reliquats de son passé. Je veux me départir de l'idée que je suis né d'une morte. Je veux découvrir une mère vivante et me venger de ce qui l'a tuée.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, je vais voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle est la directrice adjointe sans cela, je serais allé voir le professeur Rogue. J'attends que la salle se vide avant de m'adresser à elle. Le nez plongé dans un parchemin, elle ne m'a pas vu approcher. Elle ne relève la tête que lorsque je me racle la gorge. Elle semble très surprise de me trouver devant elle.

« Oui, Mr Malfoy ? »

J'hésite quelques secondes, son regard devient plus inquisiteur, alors je me lance. Je lui demande s'il y a des archives sur les anciens élèves. Elle fronce les sourcils et me dévisage avec méfiance, se demandant sûrement quel mauvais coup je peux bien encore préparer.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a, Mr Malfoy. »

Je lui demande alors, si j'ai le droit de les consulter.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils et cette fois la réponse est bien plus lente à venir.

« Que voulez vous savoir Malfoy ? »

Je veux juste savoir si j'y ai accès ! Elle est un peu bouchée la vieille chouette.

« Ça dépend ! Que cherchez vous ? »

Que croit-elle que je cherche ? Des détails gênants sur la vie estudiantine des profs ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Ça ne la regarde pas ce que je cherche, c'est personnel et il est hors de question que je le lui dise, tant pis pour les archives, je trouverai bien un autre moyen.

Et la voilà qui fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

« Un autre élève m'a fait la même demande, pas plus tard que ce matin. »

Ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir ça. Bon et alors, il y a d'autres élèves qui veulent découvrir les secrets du passé, en quoi ça me concerne ?

« Vous irez tous les deux vendredi soir, sur votre temps libre à 20h30. »

Elle griffonne quelques mots sur un parchemin et le me tend. Il s'agit du titre d'un tableau, l'endroit où il est situé et du mot de passe à lui délivrer.

« Gardez ça pour vous, Mr Malfoy. Si cela venait à s'ébruiter, je saurais immédiatement d'où cela vient ! »

Pourquoi est-elle persuadée que s'il y a une fuite, j'en serai automatiquement responsable ? Et l'autre élève, alors ?

-o-

Le vendredi soir, j'arrive un peu en avance. J'avais prévu large au cas où je ne trouverais pas la salle, mais j'ai rencontré un préfet qui m'a renseigné, ce qui fait que j'arrive avec un quart d'heure d'avance devant le tableau d'un centaure à la crinière blanche. Au mot de passe, le tableau bascule et dévoile un immense couloir sombre.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans le couloir, des torches s'allument et éclairent ma marche. Les ombres des armures projetées sur les murs délabrés se tordent douloureusement. Les visages des vieilles toiles m'observent avec mépris du haut de leurs cadres poussiéreux et décrépis. Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil sur le papier que McGonagall m'a donné, je dois trouver une porte, une simple porte, sur laquelle une pancarte indique « archives ». Quelle originalité !

Je ne suis pas du genre à sursauter au moindre bruit inattendu, à s'effrayer d'une ombre. Je suis né dans un manoir qui craque et grince de partout, j'ai joué toute mon enfance entre des fantômes démembrés et des grimoires de magie noire. Alors non, je ne suis vraiment pas du genre impressionnable.

Pourtant… en ce moment même, je ne peux empêcher les frissons qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes yeux se posent partout, guettant la prochaine armure qui grincera, le prochain mur d'où sortira un fantôme. Ici, je ne suis pas chez moi. C'est peut-être pour ça. Poudlard n'est pas mon domaine, je n'ai jamais pu l'acquérir et encore moins me l'approprier. Tout m'y paraît hostile sorti des quartiers de Serpentard. Peut-être parce que tout Poudlard est hostile aux Serpentard.

Soudain, je vois là-bas, à quelques mètres, une ombre. Je m'arrête un moment. Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? A cet instant, mon cerveau se met en mode accéléré et fait défiler toutes les possibilités.

Rusard ?

Non, il m'aurait déjà foncé dessus et pas de trace non plus de son petit monstre crachant et griffant.

Un prof ?

Non, un professeur ne resterait pas sans bouger devant une porte, il serait déjà entré.

McGonagall alors ?

Elle m'attendrait ? Non, l'ombre ne correspond pas. Trop petite, trop fluette.

Un élève perdu ?

Bien sûr, Draco ! et comment il aurait réussi à pénétrer dans le couloir ?

Je ne contrôle plus rien : le processus de panique s'est mis en marche. Vous savez, ça commence par une soudaine contraction de l'estomac, la tête se vide et devient aussi légère qu'une bulle de savon. Le sol perd soudain toute stabilité et se met à tanguer ou bien peut-être est-ce les jambes qui ne vous soutiennent plus. Un goût étrange vous remonte dans la bouche. Vous savez que c'est irrationnel, qu'il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison de paniquer aussi soudainement. Vous le savez, mais vous ne maîtrisez plus rien. L'imagination prend le dessus, la rationalité est mise au rebut.

Et si c'était un épouvantard ?

Au moment même, où l'on se pose la question, à cette ultime seconde, tout est perdu…

Mince. C'est quoi déjà la formule pour le chasser ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit le loup-garou déjà ? Ah oui ! _Ridikukus_. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut savoir la forme que va prendre ce truc…

De quoi ai-je peur ?

Tant de choses et si peu à la fois… Allons courage Draco et fais face à ta peur quelle que soit la forme qu'elle prenne.

J'y suis presque. Les torches vont bientôt s'allumer.

Plus que deux pas.

Plus qu'un… Approche épouvantard, Draco Malfoy ne te craint pas ! Vas y montre moi ta tronche…

Ma main s'est crispée sur ma baguette, toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur la forme que va prendre l'épouvantard à l'instant même où je serai entré dans son périmètre d'action. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur cette silhouette qui me semble soudain tellement familière, tellement… Un frisson me parcourt tout le dos, alors que tous mes muscles se tendent. Mon corps a reconnu avant mon cerveau celui qui me fait face, celui que l'épouvantard a choisi d'incarner…

Potter !

Pas le temps d'analyser l'information ! Vite, se concentrer et lancer le sort !

Potter vêtu d'une de ces tenues que les filles moldues mettent pour danser à l'opéra. Oh oui ! ça serait vraiment tordant !

_Ridikulus_.

Mais c'est un échec : je l'ai manqué. Il est rapide ! Il a plongé en avant et a évité le tir. Je me prépare à renouveler l'attaque sans perdre de temps, mais l'épouvantard est sur moi en un éclair. Il saisit mon poignet et serre fort.

« Et ça va pas Malfoy ! ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi au juste ? Un épouvantard ? »

Battement de paupières.

Depuis quand les épouvantards parlent-ils ? Et comment celui-ci connaît-il mon nom ?

Il me fixe derrière ses lunettes avec colère. C'est le même regard que celui de Potter. _Exactement_ le même.

Depuis quand les épouvantards savent-ils se composer des visages et jouer avec les expressions humaines ?

A nouveau battement de paupières.

Et là, la vérité absolue me frappe. C'est pas vrai ! C'est le vrai Potter ! Bravo Draco, t'as bien joué sur ce coup.

Voyant, que je ne vais pas lui lancer un nouveau sort, ou en tout cas que je n'en manifeste aucun signe, Potter-le-seul-l'unique-le-vrai commence à desserrer son étreinte, puis finit par lâcher mon poignet.

Merlin, ce qu'il est fort ! Je suis bon pour avoir des marques, maintenant.

C'est dans cet instant de face à face tendu qu'apparaît McGonagall. Elle nous jette un regard suspicieux. Ne voyant aucune espèce de réaction plus étrange ou violente qu'à l'accoutumée, elle se tourne vers la porte, et en tapotant la poignée de sa baguette elle murmure quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à saisir malgré tous mes efforts. Apparemment, Potter n'a rien entendu non plus, et je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il a cherché à écouter. Merlin que ce type est un Gryffondor ! Et qu'est-ce que je le déteste !

McGonagall pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce dont l'odeur de vieux livres poussiéreux et moisis s'échappe et emplit maintenant le couloir. Potter et moi faisons un pas en avant en même temps pour entrer dans la salle. Il est hors de question que ce type me précède ! Je lui donne un coup d'épaule qui le déstabilise et me permet de le dépasser. Je l'entends qui étouffe un juron et McGonagall se retourne d'un coup. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle le voit, je le devine, en train de se masser le bas et serrer les dents. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose car elle me jette un regard où se mêle fureur, répugnance et… supériorité. Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas encore compris, McGonagall ne m'aime pas et ce n'est pas peu dire…

« Normalement, tout ce que contient cette salle est protégé par un sort très puissant. »

Ça c'est pour la cas, où il nous prendrait l'envie de fouiner dans le coin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que j'ai que ça à faire ? Je ne dis pas pour Potter. Il est de notoriété publique que Potter se balade dans Poudlard la nuit. Que voulez-vous, il n'a rien à faire de sa vie à part se mettre en danger.

« Mais je vais diminuer son efficacité, de façon à ce que vous puissiez vous procurer ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Et hop, trois petits moulinets, quelques mots murmurés, un dernier rappel des règles à respecter (pas de disputes, pas de dégradations, pas de disputes et encore pas de disputes. Elle nous le refait encore une fois avant de partir ? je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde ait bien saisi… )

Longs regards suspicieux.

Un instant, je me demande de qui elle craint le plus les réactions. Probablement est-ce mes _actions_ et les _réactions_ de Potter. Elle peut partir sans crainte, ce soir j'ai d'autres kneazles à fouetter que de m'occuper du fabuleux Harry Potter.

« Vous avez deux heures. » Et la porte se ferme. Bon débarras.

Je tourne la tête vers Potter, il m'étudie avec perplexité.

Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu Potter ? Je sais que je suis très beau, mais si tu continues, tu vas finir par me faire rougir. Et crois-moi, la rougeur ne me va pas vraiment au teint.

Il passe successivement du blanc, au rouge, puis au vert et enfin tourne les talons. C'est vraiment trop facile !

Comment ai-je pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… ? C'est la chose la plus insensée… Moi ? Craindre Potter ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Le haïr, oui. Le mépriser, évidemment. Mais le craindre, jamais. Jamais…

Mais alors pourquoi ai-je cru, tout à l'heure dans le couloir… ? Je le savais pourtant qu'il y avait un autre élève. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était _l'autre_ élève au moment où je l'ai vu… C'était bien plus logique que de penser qu'il était un épouvantard.

Quelle humiliation ! Il doit certainement croire maintenant que j'ai peur de lui… Il va le répéter à ses deux patafixés… L'humiliation serait totale, absolue… Si jamais il fait ça, s'il ébruite cette histoire, je jure sur le nom des Malfoy qu'il n'aura pas assez d'une vie pour le regretter.

Mais pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur ce que je suis venu chercher. Je m'occuperai du cas Potter plus tard.

Voyons voir maintenant les secrets que contient cette salle. J'espère que ça vaut le coup, sinon je ne me remettrai jamais d'avoir dû demander une faveur à McGonagall et d'avoir passé deux heures confiné dans la même pièce que monsieur-je-porte-la-misère-du-monde-sur-mes-frêles-et-fragiles-épaules-voyez-comme-je-souffre-pour-que-vous-soyiez-heureux. Merlin, je vais vomir !

Apparemment, c'est classé par promotion et non par Maison, et je ne cherche pas du tout du bon côté. Je me doute que mes parents ne sont plus tout jeunes, mais là, 1 763 c'est quand même un peu trop !

Où en est Potter ?

Il se déplace plus lentement. a) il est vraiment débile et il ne sait pas lire des étiquettes. Possible ! mais peu probable ; donc : b) il est dans la bonne tranche d'années et doit regarder plus attentivement.

J'amorce une technique de rapprochement, sans en avoir l'air. Il lève le nez vers moi. Zut ! Il m'a repéré ! Apparemment, ma technique n'est pas au point, il faudra que je la travaille.

Ça y est ! Je viens de trouver la bonne année ! Potter également, puisque le voilà en train de tirer un gros volume. Tiens, ses parents sont plus jeunes que les miens ? Ou plutôt _étaient_… J'aurais dû le savoir après tout. Mon père n'a jamais mentionné aucune anecdote à propos des Potter, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Weasley. Tiens, quand on parle des rouquins, on en voit le dossier. J'essaye de m'en saisir, comme ça, juste par curiosité, mais il résiste. Je force un peu, mais le volume commence à trembler, j'arrête tout avant de déclencher quelque chose. Fichue McGonagall ! De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce dossier, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.

Mes yeux parcourent des étiquettes dont je reconnais certains noms (des amis de mon père). Et là je le vois ! Ecrasé entre deux dossiers volumineux, un mince dossier vert (pour Serpentard) : le dossier de ma mère. Il est trop haut pour que je l'atteigne et d'un coup d'œil, je vois qu'il n'y a rien pour me surélever. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Après tout je suis un sorcier. Un sortilège d'attraction et le volume atterrit doucement dans mes bras. Chargé de ce trésor, je vais pour m'asseoir à une table, lorsque je change d'avis. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le dossier de mon père ? Au moment où je me retourne, je vois Potter déposer sur une table loin de moi, cinq dossiers volumineux. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils se sont mis à combien pour le concevoir celui-là ?

Quoique ça expliquerait bien des choses.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça me revient maintenant ! Ils étaient toute une petite bande. Ils avaient même un nom… Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Rogue l'a mentionné une fois. Un truc comme les Chapardeurs, les Ramoneurs ou les Marmonneurs peut-être… Je sais plus, un truc débile quoi !

Rogue, en voilà encore un qui haït particulièrement le nom de Potter. Haine dont Potter a hérité, probablement sans même en connaître la raison en plus. Personne ne sait vraiment, il y a bien des rumeurs, mais elles datent de plus de vingt ou trente ans. Alors qui peut dire où commence la vérité et où s'arrête l'invention ?

Pour en revenir à cette petite bande, d'après ce que je sais, cette franche camaraderie a plutôt mal tourné. Genre grande tragédie grecque, les chœurs antiques en moins. Sirius Black a vendu les Potter, a tué en prime un autre du groupe et le dernier a disparu de la circulation.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que lorsque que l'on évoque cette histoire devant mon père, il semble ne pouvoir retenir un petit sourire en coin, comme une bonne blague dont lui seul aurait compris la chute.

Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, une raison à ce rictus moqueur. Est-ce que Potter sait ? Peut-être est-ce ça qu'il cherche.

Il y a une certaine ironie quand j'y songe.

Il semble que chaque sorcier du Royaume-Uni connaît une partie de l'histoire de la famille Potter et que le principal intéressé en ignore tout. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'aucun ne semble se décider à lui révéler ce qu'il sait. Serait-ce trop noir ce qu'il y a découvrir ? Y aurait-il de la culpabilité derrière ces mensonges silencieux ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de deviser de la sorte sur le destin de la famille Potter ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Et puis, Potter ne mérite pas que je gaspille mon précieux temps pour lui. Du moins pas de cette manière…

Bon alors qu'est-ce que ce vieux bouquin poussiéreux va bien pouvoir m'apprendre sur ma mère ?

Une photo.

Quel âge peut-elle bien avoir ? Seize ans ? Moui, pas bien plus.

Je suis impressionné de voir à quel point elle était belle. Elle l'est toujours. Mais là, c'est différent : elle sourit. Il y a également deux sorcières du même âge qui l'entourent chaleureusement. Et puis d'autres étudiants dans un autre coin du cadre, mais ils ne semblent être sur la photo que parce que le hasard les y a mis.

Maintenant, que j'y repense, je n'ai jamais vu aucune photo de mes parents alors qu'ils étaient étudiants. Il y en a beaucoup de familiales mais aucune de cette période de leurs vies. Et puis… et puis il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue à propos de cette photo, quelque chose qui éveille ma vigilance. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai l'impression que je passe à côté de quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et je fourre la photo dans ma poche.

Aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne m'assaille. Après tout, il s'agit d'une photo de ma mère, je suis tout à fait en droit de la réclamer.

Je parcours maintenant son dossier scolaire et y a pas à dire, c'était une sacrée bonne élève, appréciée de tous les professeurs en plus. Pour un Serpentard, ça relève quand même de l'exploit, il faut bien le dire. Visiblement, sa matière de prédilection était le cours de Lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Qui l'eut cru ? Ma mère, se battant contre des vampires et des loups-garous et mettant en échec les puissances de la Magie Noire ? Sûrement pas moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je l'imagine en experte des contre-sorts, quand je ne l'ai jamais vue une fois conjurer le moindre plus petit sortilège ? C'est bien étrange tout de même.

Et ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, c'est que jusqu'alors cela ne m'avait jamais étonné, c'était tellement naturel pour moi de la voir sans baguette magique.

Je sors la photo de ma poche et la regarde à nouveau. Les trois sorcières se sont assises par terre et se murmurent en riant des secrets de filles dans le creux de l'oreille. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et éclairent son visage. Précipitamment, je dissimule à nouveau ma nouvelle acquisition. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens troublé soudainement ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de violer l'intimité d'une jeune sorcière… Une jeune sorcière qui deviendra ma mère…

Je relève la tête et découvre Potter plongé, coïncidement, dans la contemplation d'une photo.

Regardes-tu, toi aussi, ta mère, Potter ? Pleures-tu, toi aussi, intérieurement, cette mère que tu n'as pas connue, te contentant comme tu peux de celle qu'on te présente ? Un ersatz de mère.

J'ai entendu dire que Lily Potter était une très belle sorcière. Une grande sorcière également. Une sang-de-bourbe certes, mais grande toute de même.

Mais que dis-tu, Draco ? Une sang-de-bourbe, une grande sorcière ? Ça ne va pas la tête.

Le dossier de mon père.

C'est désespérant de voir combien il est sans surprise. Il ressemble quelque peu à celui que doit être le mien. Bon élève dans toutes les matières, ce qui n'empêche pas certains professeurs de faire quelques remarques acides sur son comportement. Un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, comme dit un certain professeur Oligonie.

Visiblement, c'est loin d'être un compliment.

-o-

Le professeur McGonagall réapparaît, elle semble étonnée de ne pas nous retrouver en sang sur le carreau.

« Le temps est écoulé. »

Potter lève un regard suppliant vers le professeur, mais elle ne cède pas, alors tous deux nous rangeons les ouvrages, pestant contre cette vieille chouette sans cœur. (Je pense ça moi aussi ? De qui se moque-t-on ?)

Nous suivons sans un mot McGonagall à travers ce couloir sinistre et la honte me revient alors que je me rappelle avoir confondu Potter avec un épouvantard. A quoi pouvais-je bien penser ? Comment ai-je pu croire au bien fondé de cette apparition ? Moi ? Avoir peur de Potter ? Je ne crois pas, non, jamais.

Et pour l'en convaincre, je lance à Potter un regard que je veux agressif et supérieur. Mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il avance sans mot, la tête droite et le regard perdu dans un ailleurs que toute mon agressivité ne peut pas atteindre. Et ma colère s'en trouve décuplée. Je le déteste encore plus quand il m'ignore, quand il joue au prince Blanc que la lance du vile baron Noir ne peut atteindre.

Je te ferai descendre de ton blanc destrier, Potter.

Le tableau bascule, à nouveau je précède Potter, mais cette foi-ci, il n'a pas cherché la confrontation, il l'a même évitée en ne faisant pas un pas. Il s'était douté que j'agirais de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Il ne fait décidément rien pour calmer ma rage ! Je le fusille des yeux, mais il reste impassible et soudain quelque chose en moi se gèle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais une étrange sensation s'insinue froidement en moi et j'en oublie un instant toute ma rage. Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall me rappelle à la réalité et me fasse signe d'avancer. Potter n'a toujours pas fait un mouvement, ne manifeste aucune impatience. Il attend juste que j'avance pour pouvoir faire de même.

Ce n'est pas Potter que j'ai en face de moi ! Ce n'est qu'un mirage, un fantôme de Potter.

De nouveau la même sensation ! Mais bien moins forte cette fois-ci, juste une réminiscence du précédent choc.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu avoir appris pour arborer un air aussi… triste ? perturbé ?… Eh ! une minute ! Pourquoi je m'en soucie ?

C'est alors qu'une espèce de folle me saute dessus et je ne peux retenir un sursaut.

Granger !

Son visage s'assombrit immédiatement dès qu'elle me reconnaît. Comment a-t-elle pu me confondre avec l'autre déchet de la vie ? Elle semble également se le demander et ne cache pas sa grimace de dégoût. L'autre patafixé est là aussi ! Pas moyen d'en voir un sans les autres, pire que les doigts d'une main. Mais leurs expressions changent immédiatement dès que le troisième de la triplette apparaît. Leur impatience se transforme en compassion et en sympathie, Potter doit sûrement leur sourire de derrière mon dos.

McGonagall dévisage les deux Gryffondor qui soudain n'en mènent plus très large, mais finit par ne leur faire aucune remarque. Et c'est Rogue que l'on accuse de pratiquer à haute dose le favoritisme envers les Serpentard ? Y en a qui se fichent vraiment du monde. Je ne nie nullement la partialité du maître de Potions dont j'use et abuse sans complexe, mais quand je vois des scènes pareilles, j'en connais certains qui ne devraient pas se plaindre plus qu'il ne convient. Plus d'un se seraient fait épingler par la vieille chouette de McGonagall pour moins que ça.

Sans me jeter un autre regard, les trois patafixés de Poudlard s'en vont dans leur monde de secrets et de grandes missions héroïques.

Alors que leurs silhouettes disparaissent dans les ombres de la nuit, je me prends à rêver à ce que serait la vie avec un ami. Une personne en qui j'aurais confiance, que je pourrais aimer sans jamais n'avoir rien à lui prouver, qui accepterait tous ces défauts qui me rendent si insupportable aux yeux des autres. Un être que je connaîtrais tellement bien que je n'aurais même plus besoin de lui poser toutes ces questions inutiles : un seul coup d'œil serait suffisant. Quelqu'un avec qui rire, pleurer, parler, s'ennuyer et rêver…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ce soir ? Où ai-je égaré mon esprit ? Bientôt, je me prendrai à imaginer une gentille vie de famille bien rangée.

Si c'est ce que j'ai mangé au dîner, c'est certain je n'en reprendrai pas.

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre**


	4. Phoibos

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG. (quoique pour ce chapitre, on soit toujours dans du G. Mais oui, il y aura bien un moment où le PG se justifiera. Ne me demandez pas quand, je ne le sais pas encore… ;)**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Draco demande la permission de consulter les archives de Poudlard concernant ses parents. En fouillant, dans les dossiers, il découvre une photo de sa mère qui attire son regard, il décide donc de s'en emparer. On peut également signaler qu'il était aux archives en même temps que Harry, ce qui a éveillé sa curiosité.  
éclaircissement de gorge : Je tiens à informer mes très chers lecteurs que les personnages mis en scène dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent nullement. Pour ceux qui auraient hiberner toute cette année, je précise qu'ils sont la création (et donc propriété) de JK Rowling. Voilà, vous êtes informés, vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture. C'était le **disclaimer**, présenté par Alohomora salut ;)  
Pour continuer dans l'originalité totale et absolue, j'adresse un grand **merci** à tous mes sympathiques reviewers.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Phoïbos

Il est encore tôt. Le ciel est encore noir et piqué d'étoiles. Mais je devine tout là-bas, à l'est, le soleil qui décolore la nuit. Il est tôt et je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil. Est-ce un mauvais songe (encore un ?) ou est-ce un bruit de la réalité qui est venu perturber mon repos (un ronflement ? un insecte ? une latte du parquet qui craque ? un objet qui tombe ? quelqu'un qui regagne son lit ?). Ça ne sert à rien de rester étendu comme un mort, les yeux grands ouverts entre les tentures vertes de mon lit. Je n'ai aucun devoir à rattraper, aucune leçon à approfondir, aucun travail à terminer. Alors autant fuir le plus loin possible la tour de Serpentard et sa froideur qui me gèle jusqu'aux os, ce matin plus que d'habitude.

Dans les couloirs, les tableaux dorment et les armures animées grincent dans leur sommeil rouillé. Pas une ombre, pas même un fantôme. Est-ce seulement quand le soleil se lève que Poudlard s'endort véritablement ?

Puis soudain…

Je ne vois rien, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en face de moi. Je l'entends. Un bruissement. C'est tellement léger que l'on pourrait penser que ce n'est qu'un effet de l'imagination, le poids du silence.

Oui, je le sais bien maintenant. Quand tous dorment encore dans leurs rêves confortables, lui parcourt les couloirs comme un somnambule. Je sais qu'il est face à moi et qu'il retient son souffle, qu'il se demande ce que je fais là, si je vais rester longtemps immobile, s'il est possible que je sache qu'il est là…

Oui, Potter, je sais que tu ne dors pas, je sais que, dissimulé sous ta cape d'invisibilité, tu fuis la nuit et guette le soleil qui chasse les ombres et les rêves. Tes rêves sont-ils si terribles, Potter ? En parles-tu à tes amis ? Ou bien, peut -être leur laisses-tu croire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Ce serait bien ton genre, Potter. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de te faire passer pour plus héroïque que tu n'es ? Ne crois-tu pas que l'on vénère déjà suffisamment ton nom ? Par les démons de l'Enfer, toute cette bonté qui t'habite me révulse, Potter ! Et toute cette laideur que tu dissimules du mieux que tu peux, m'attire ! Je crève d'envie de t'arracher tes démons, Potter, et de les faire miens. Ce qui assombrit le cœur est toujours la meilleure part. Et les tiens Potter doivent être un vrai délice.

Vas-y passe en silence près de moi, ce soir non plus je ne dirai rien de tes promenades nocturnes.

-o-

L'air est frais et c'est bien malgré moi que je tremble. Je devrais pourtant être habitué au froid, entre les quartiers des Serpentard et la maison familiale. L'herbe est lourde de rosée et les abords de la Forêt Interdite frissonnent de vie qui se réveille. Je vois au loin ce crétin de demi-géant qui s'active déjà dans les alentours des dépendances du château. Probablement occupé à prendre soin de ses chères créatures monstrueusement terribles. Comment ce vieux fou de Dumbledore peut-il lui donner l'autorisation de nous confronter à de tels monstres ?

Oh, je sais : il est fou !

Sans vraiment y avoir prêté attention, mes pas m'ont conduit dans les environs des serres. Les cours de botanique sont sans aucun doute parmi ceux que j'apprécie le moins et ce n'est pas peu dire. Les mains en permanence dans la terre, le nez collé à ces végétaux répugnants, c'est leur porter bien trop d'attention. Toute cette verdure ne devient intéressante qu'à partir du moment où, mélangée aux bons ingrédients, elle participe à la création d'une puissante potion. Comment peut-on consacrer autant de son temps, à quelque chose d'aussi éphémère et qui plus est n'est même pas capable de vous le rendre ?

Avec le soleil qui se lève, les boutons de fleurs commencent à s'ouvrir les uns après les autres, piquant de couleurs ce vert lassant. Et il faudrait que je trouve ça beau ?

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas, Mr Malfoy ? »

Dumbledore ! Merlin, il m'a fait peur ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher.

Comme je disais : Et il faut que je trouve ça beau ?

« Non, bien sûr qu'il n'y a aucune obligation à aimer les fleurs. C'est juste dommage que vous ne puissiez y trouver du réconfort ? »

Du réconfort ? Dans des fleurs ?!

Et quand bien même j'aurais besoin de réconfort, ce n'est sûrement pas dans des fleurs que je viendrais le chercher ?

« Alors, où iriez-vous, Mr Malfoy ? »

Je lui en pose des questions, moi ?

Occupez-vous de votre chapeau et laissez-moi avec vos questions ridicules !

« Excusez-moi, c'était une question plutôt indiscrète. C'est juste qu'en vous voyant, je me suis souvenu de votre mère qui aimait voir les fleurs s'ouvrir et qui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus doux au cœur. »

Quoi ? Ma mère ? Narcissa Malfoy dire des niaiseries pareilles ? On aura tout entendu !

« Je crois, Mr Malfoy, que vous vous faites une fausse idée sur madame votre mère. Voulez-vous une friandise ? C'est au chocolat et au caramel. C'est très bon. »

Et le voilà en train de me tendre un truc dans un papier craquant brun. C'est un produit Moldu. Eurk ! Quelle horreur ! Il est hors de question que je mange ce… comment ça s'appelle ? _Mars_ ? Vous parlez d'un nom !

« Vous avez tort, Mr Malfoy, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! On devrait toujours tester avant de refuser et ne pas laisser ses _a priori_ dicter sa conduite. »

Voilà que j'ai droit à une leçon de morale avec ça ! Ça fait un peu beaucoup pour une journée qui commence à peine.

« Non, ce n'est pas une leçon de morale, Mr Malfoy, je ne me permettrais pas. »

Tu parles !

« Disons que c'est juste une conseil. »

Il y a une différence ?

Mais revenons, sur la partie avec ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au milieu des fleurs, comme une vulgaire Poufsouffle ? Elle était une Serpentard quand même ! Ces trucs de fille fleure bleue, ce n'était pas pour elle.

« Il me semble, Mr Malfoy, que vous vous faites également une bien fausse idée sur les quatre Maisons de Poudlard et donc sur tous les étudiants qui y vivent. Vous ne voyez que les défauts des autres maisons et que quelques qualités de la vôtre. Votre vision est trop étroite, apprenez à ouvrir les yeux et votre esprit suivra. »

Voilà qu'il recommence avec sa morale à trois noises. Ce qu'il est fatigant !

Ce qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus ce sont mes parents. Il était leur professeur je crois, il doit bien avoir des choses à me dire à leur sujet.

« Vous vous intéressez à vos parents, Mr Malfoy ? »

Mais c'est qu'il a finalement un cerveau, le vieux fou, je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

« Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas directement à vos parents ? Ils seront bien plus à même de répondre à vos questions que moi. »

Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais autant demander à un amputé les raisons de la perte de son membre ! Ça ne se demande pas ce genre de choses, et encore moins quand il s'agit des Malfoy ! La règle d'or est : "Ne pose pas de questions".

« Ce que vous recherchez, Mr Malfoy, n'est peut-être pas une chose qui demande à être découverte. L'histoire des autres, et à plus forte raison celle de ses parents, doit garder sa part de mystère, il n'est pas sain de tout connaître. »

Eh bien alors Monsieur-toute-la-vérité-rien-que-la-vérité qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Est-ce que, soudain, toutes les vérités ne seraient plus bonnes à dire ?

« La question n'est pas de dire ou non, mais d'être capable d'entendre ou pas. Quoiqu'il advienne une vérité reste une vérité. Seulement, parfois, celui qui la reçoit n'est pas en mesure de contenir son pouvoir et se retrouve détruit par cette vérité. »

Est-ce qu'il est en train de dire que mes parents cachent un secret terrible et que je ne suis pas capable de l'entendre ? Est-ce que c'est ça ?

Dites-moi !

A travers ses lunettes en demie lune, il pose sur moi un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Du moins un regard qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé.

Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que soudain je tremble ? Est-ce que j'ai froid ? Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Non, je ne peux pas avoir peur. De quoi aurais-je bien peur ? Ce ne sont que des mots et il n'y a pas de mots que je ne puisse entendre, excepté Son nom.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ?

Dites-moi…

« Vous devriez rentrer, Mr Malfoy. Vous tremblez, vous allez prendre froid. »

Oui, c'est le froid. Le soleil se lève et réchauffe la terre, mais j'ai froid.

« Saturne va devenir tout à fait visible… »

Hein ? De quoi il me cause celui-là ?

« Ce sont les centaures de la forêt qui m'ont averti. La planète Saturne entre dans une phase visible. Mais ils ne m'ont donné aucun éclaircissement. C'est bien les centaures ça ! »

Y a des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite ?… Oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'il y avait aussi de ça dans la Forêt Interdite.

-o-

Même à l'autre bout de la salle, on parvient tout de même à les entendre. Je ne connais vraiment rien de moins discret qu'un Gryffondor au petit-déjeuner. Ils rient, crient, se chahutent, s'attrapent par les épaules par-dessus la table, par les mains par-dessous. Ils sauvent des devoirs faits à la dernière minute d'un verre de jus de citrouille qui se renverse, d'une tartine à la confiture de mûres qui se retourne. Ils se passent du courrier, lisent par-dessus l'épaule, s'interpellent d'un bout à l'autre. Ehoh ! Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant qu'il est huit heures du matin ? Tout le monde n'est pas du matin ici, alors mettez-là en sourdine ! Et puis ils passent leur temps à se lever, comment voulez-vous que je repère ce type dans cette bousculade ? Un grand blond, un grand blond ! Il est bien gentil Flint, mais c'est qu'il y en a pas mal des grands blonds chez les Gryffondor. Attendez, oui c'est lui, je le vois ! Tant pis pour tous les regards, il faut que je lui parle.

Qu'importe ce qu'on dira !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Serpentard ? »

Serpentard ? Eh j'ai un nom, Le-grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor.

« Peu importe ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Bravo, maintenant voilà que la table commence à se taire et à nous observer. Je me fiche peut-être des regards, mais que tous ces ringards m'écoutent n'est vraiment, vraiment, pas pour me plaire. Je dois lui parler ailleurs. Je l'attire donc dans un recoin, à l'écart des oreilles curieuses de la Grande Salle.

« Bon écoute, je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ce que je veux ? D'après ce que je sais, ce type est un génie de la photo. Il est capable de leur faire dire tout et n'importe quoi. Or, après un long examen de la photo que je me suis appropriée dans la salle des archives, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans au-delà du cadre. Quelqu'un à qui ma mère ne cesse de jeter des regards tout en rougissant. Je veux savoir qui c'est. Je suis prêt à mettre le prix.

Le-grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor est soudain devenu silencieux.

Comme c'est étrange un Gryffondor silencieux, on aurait presque envie de taper dessus pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas cassé.

Il examine avec intérêt la photo. Il se frotte le nez puis hausse un sourcil.

« T'en as besoin pour quand ? »

C'est amusant comme dès que l'on parle d'un sujet important, un Gryffondor peut devenir sérieux et traiter avec n'importe qui.

Peu m'importe le temps qu'il lui faut, le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais je ne suis pas pressé.

« Je ne te le fais pas gratuit. »

Je crois qu'un certain Machiavel, Moldu de son état, prétendait que tout homme avait son prix. Peu m'importe le prix, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à marchander avec un Gryffondor.

« Deux Gallions, pas moins. »

Eh bien dis donc, il n'en a pas oublié son sens des affaires, le p'tit père. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à négocier quelques pièces de plus ou de moins.

Il fourre la photo dans sa poche et retourne à sa table. Il se dépêche de se joindre à une conversation pour empêcher les curieux de lui poser trop de questions.

-o-

Les flammes se tordent dans l'âtre et l'intensité du foyer me calcine la peau. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. J'ai toujours aimé rester le plus longtemps possible devant un feu : me brûler les yeux, les joues, avoir l'impression que mes sourcils, mes cheveux et même mes cils vont prendre feu. J'aime qu'il fasse chaud autour de moi et que tout soit froid en moi. Mais c'est toujours le contraire : j'évolue dans des lieux gelés, et cette rage qui m'habite me consume de l'intérieur. Me brûler la peau à la chaleur d'un feu me donne l'impression que tout est plus froid en moi, que ma haine s'apaise. Question de relativité, je présume.

Mon esprit tourne et retourne sans cesse la conversation que j'ai eue avec Dumbledore.

Une vérité peut être terrifiante, peut tout détruire. Mais _tout_, c'est un peu vaste. Je ne vois pas quel pouvoir peut avoir une vérité.

Que peut une vérité ?

Recèle-t-elle vraiment un pouvoir ? Quel genre de pouvoir ? Est-ce de la magie ?

Non, ça ne fait pas sens. Une vérité n'est que des mots.

Pourtant mieux que personne je devrais savoir l'importance des mots. Tout sorcier sait l'importance des mots. C'est un peu des mots que l'on tire nos pouvoirs. Que serait la magie sans formule ? Que serait-Il sans la crainte qu'inspire Son nom.

Le pouvoir des mots… Le pouvoir de la vérité…

Un autre détail obsède mon esprit, une autre phrase de Dumbledore.

_La noblesse et les faiblesses des quatre maisons._

Comment ça je n'ai aucune idée de la noblesse et des faiblesses des quatre Maisons ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces radotages ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre, aucune idée à se faire.

Mais pourquoi alors est-ce que je m'intéresse à cette remarque ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a fait référence à ma mère.

Ma mère. La formule magique ces derniers temps…

Je ne connaîtrais pas suffisamment pas mère selon lui, c'est quand même un peu fort… Pourtant, il faut bien que je reconnaisse qu'il a raison. Je ne connais même pas ma propre mère, puisque j'ignore son secret.

Est-ce que toute une vie peut être déterminée par un secret ? Est-ce que cet élément secret, qui échappe à ma perception, fait de ma mère pour Dumbledore une autre Narcissa Malfoy ?

_Les faiblesses et la noblesse des quatre Maisons ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que je me serais intéressé à un tel problème ? Ce serait reconnaître que la Maison à laquelle j'appartiens n'est pas la plus grande et que les trois autres lui sont égales. Ce qui est impossible, si je suis chez Serpentard, c'est qu'aucune autre Maison ne la vaut.

_Les faiblesses et la noblesse des quatre Maisons ?_

Il faut donc que je m'intéresse aux Maisons. Aux quatre ? Par les Gargouilles du Marais Froid, me voilà contraint de me pencher sur les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor.

_Les faiblesses et la noblesse des quatre Maisons ?_

Godric Gryffondor. Helga Poufsouffle. Rowena Serdaigle. Salazar Serpentard.

Parmi les quatre plus grands sorciers que le monde de la magie n'ait jamais connus.

Les fondateurs de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Une Maison pour chaque sorcier. Un profile d'étudiant pour chaque Maison.

Que disait la chanson déjà ?_  
_

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
__Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

Je ne me souviens que de celle-là, mais elles se valent toutes.

Le valeureux Gryffondor. Le bon Poufsouffle. Le savant Serdaigle. L'ambitieux Serpentard.

Quatre caractères. Quatre qualités. La noblesse des quatre Maisons.

Mais lorsque la qualité pêche par excès. Lorsque la bonté du Poufsouffle devient niaiserie. Lorsque la hardiesse du Gryffondor devient ambition. Lorsque la quête de connaissance du Serdaigle devient soif incontrôlable. Lorsque l'ambition du Serpentard devient folie.

La faiblesse des quatre Maisons. Lorsque la qualité devient faiblesse.

Quel joli ramassis d'inepties ! Tout ce que je vais gagner c'est un mal de crâne titanesque. Draco, pourquoi te casses-tu ainsi la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de quelques paroles de ce vieux déglingué amoureux des Moldus ? Pourquoi y prêter attention ? Tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire ne peut être que pour jeter davantage la confusion dans mon esprit. Il sait très bien qui je suis, il sait de qui je suis le fils. Il connaît les Malfoy. Pourquoi voudrait-il aider l'un d'eux ? Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. Oublie tout ça et concentre toi sur le prochain match de Quidditch !

Serdaigle contre Serpentard…

Evidemment, cela sera bien moins excitant qu'un match contre les Gryffondor, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Cette petite Serdaigle est très appétissante et c'est tellement plaisant de la battre.

Cho Chang.

L'attrapeuse des Serdaigle. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. La veuve éplorée de Diggory. Le coup de cœur de Potter.

Décidément, ce n'est pas n'importe qui cette fille.

Mais elle n'est rien en comparaison de Potter. Elle ne concourt pas dans la même catégorie. Oui, c'est un délice de la voir danser. Agilité et grâce, j'en conviens. Oui, elle est douée mais n'a pas le génie. Certes, elle est intéressante mais sans être bouleversante. Elle n'a pas ce grain de folie. Elle ne cherche pas à se brûler les ailes. Elle ne veut pas quitter la terre. Elle ne voit pas plus loin que la petite balle d'or. Elle n'est qu'une petite chatte dans l'arène des lions sauvages.

Potter est juste bien trop gentil pour ne pas vouloir la manger toute crue. Elle est pourtant bien appétissante Potter et je sais qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. Je ne me monterai pas aussi chevaleresque. Je me demande juste si je dois la dévorer toute crue ou la déguster. Qu'en penses-tu Potter ?

Cela ne te dérange pas que je m'offre ce plaisir avec elle ?

Pourquoi lui refuses-tu une danse Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Diggory est mort maintenant…

Peut-être justement parce que Diggory est mort, maintenant… Noble, bien trop noble Potter…

C'est bien parce que tu es trop noble, parce que tu es si bon que j'ai autant envie de te battre, que j'ai autant envie de t'affronter. Que j'ai envie de t'écraser et de déchirer la moindre fibre de ton être.

Se mesurer à plus fort que soi et le battre. C'est ainsi qu'un Serpentard apprécie un combat. Les Gryffondor ont bien le même sens du combat, non ? Seulement, ils aiment se battre dans les règles, les Serpentard les méprisent. Les règles sont pour le commun, Potter. Pour ceux qui ont besoin de leur protection pour survivre. Pour ceux qui se feraient écraser sans elles.

J'attends avec impatience le prochain match Potter. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'atteindre ta folie, cette fois-ci. Mais j'essaierai. J'essaierai comme à chaque fois. Et probablement que j'échouerai, comme à chaque fois…

Je suppose que toute l'école va supporter les Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas que cela me touche particulièrement, mais c'est nettement plus agréable d'être acclamé que sifflé. Mais peut-être que cette année, ils ne vont pas oser. Que des fils de Mangemort, ça risque de les calmer ! Ou peut-être, au contraire, les déchaîner… Au dernier match, ils hurlaient à s'en déchirer les corde vocales. Ce n'était même plus une acclamation, c'était un exutoire.

Bien sûr que les matchs de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor sont les plus médiatiques et ceux qui suscitent le plus de passions, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? La rivalité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard est légendaire, elle a traversé l'Histoire et ne s'arrêtera probablement jamais. Elle n'appartient même plus aux descendants des deux illustres sorciers, elle est au monde de la magie dorénavant. Si l'on regarde les chroniques, je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on soit capable de trouver plus d'une dizaine de couples de sorciers qui ont osé une alliance entre les deux maisons.

C'est pour ça que c'est tellement jouissif de les battre. Plus l'inimitié est forte, plus la victoire a un goût délicieux.

Battre les Serdaigle ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, si nous voulons pouvoir encore prétendre au titre cette année. Si on ne peut pas battre sur le terrain les Gryffondor, on peut les avoir aux points. Tout notre jeu a été revu dans cette optique.

Vaincre les Gryffondor aux points ! Comment Flint peut-il se satisfaire d'une telle tactique ? Comment pourrais-je apprécier une victoire qui aura un goût d'amertume ? Oui, on aura prouvé que l'équipe de Serpentard sait jouer tactiquement. Mais ce sera reconnaître que nos joueurs sont moins bons que les leurs… Nous le savons déjà, pourquoi l'avouer publiquement ?

Pourtant nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Je dois en convenir. Alors je me plierai à la volonté de Flint. _Pour la gloire de ma Maison_ comme on dit. Je ferai en sorte que le match contre les Serdaigle dure le plus longtemps et empêcherai l'attrapeuse de s'approcher du vif d'or. Je me débrouillerai pour que mes coéquipiers puissent accumuler le maximum de points.

Après tout, la danse avec l'attrapeuse sera peut-être intéressante.

En tout cas, elle ne peut être que plus palpitante que celle avec le nouvel attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Il n'a pas opposé la moindre résistance. Aucune combativité, aucun mordant. Il n'osait pas me quitter des yeux, si bien qu'il n'a pas vu le vif d'or lui passer deux fois sous le nez. Que craignait-il ? Que je lui lance un sort devant toute l'école ?

Bien sûr au début c'était amusant de le brutaliser un peu et de voir ses yeux pleins de bêtise s'écarquiller, mais c'est vite devenu lassant.

Les Poufsouffle, probablement la dernière Maison avec laquelle s'allieraient les Serpentard.

Ils ont autant de noblesse qu'un vieux paysan Moldu de l'an mil.

L'alliance…

Oui, les quatre Maisons peuvent s'allier, peuvent s'aimer comme elles se détestent.

La seule alliance que s'autorisent les Serpentard est celle faite avec les Serdaigle. Le sérieux qu'ils mettent dans toutes les actions qu'ils entreprennent, la patience dont ils font preuve a toujours su forcer l'admiration des Serpentard.

Ce qui plaît aux Serdaigle chez les Serpentard ?

Probablement ce qui déplaît tant aux Gryffondor. Une conduite déterminée, fixée par un objectif défini. Une volonté sans faille, prête à mettre tout en œuvre pour le succès. Un esprit malin, analytique et en perpétuelle quête d'apprentissage. Une recherche de grandeur et de puissance qui n'égale que la poursuite de savoir que manifeste un Serdaigle durant toute sa vie. Une tentative sans égale dans l'apprentissage de la maîtrise de la part de chance, de destin et de détermination dans la vie.

Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est qu'un Serdaigle peut également être très sensible à un Gryffondor.

Il apparaît donc une chaîne de connexions entre les quatre Maisons.

Un Poufsouffle aura plus d'affinités avec un Gryffondor, ébloui par sa grandeur et son courage, par ce côté très chevalerie moyenâgeuse.

Un Gryffondor trouvera une tranquillité rassurante auprès d'un Serdaigle.

Quant à un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, il apparaîtra un schéma assez simpliste qui n'aura qu'une seule résultante : la douleur. Un Gryffondor sera attiré par l'ombre du Serpentard et le Serpentard par la lumière du Gryffondor. Mais en réalité, il ne s'agit que de trouver chez l'autre ce que l'on a au plus profond de soi. Il est absurde de penser que tout être est ou tout noir ou tout blanc. Entre ces deux protagonistes trop différents pour être heureux éclatera une lutte, chacun des deux cherchant à attirer son compagnon dans son monde. Et ce qui au début était la raison même de l'attirance deviendra sujet de dégoût et de haine. Finalement, le Serpentard cherchera l'ombre chez le Gryffondor, alors que le Gryffondor cherchera la lumière chez le Serpentard. Et les deux amants, inévitablement, se détruiront. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Ombre et lumière… Magie noire et magie blanche. Le Bien et le Mal. Des valeurs tellement importantes dans l'éthique humaine et pourtant tellement diffuse dans l'être.

Le Serdaigle est beaucoup moins tranché, sa zone d'ombre et sa zone de lumière sont bien plus équilibrées. Ils peuvent s'engager très facilement d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais étrangement, quoiqu'ils choisissent ils resteront à jamais des Serdaigle. En clair, il faut se méfier d'eux.

Le Poufsouffle n'est que candeur (qui a dit bêtise ?), il n'émet aucune lumière par lui même, il ne peut que refléter, comme une lune. Pourtant, il est assuré que le Poufsouffle peut surprendre et peut, par certains côtés de sa personne, devenir un Gryffondor. Quant à savoir s'il peut devenir un Serpentard… Il est certain que cette part de couardise qui existe au fond de leurs cœurs peut les conduire bien bas, aussi bas qu'un Serpentard peut aller, mais ce serait un voyage sans grandeur. La descente aux enfers de la petitesse.

Un Gryffondor ne peut basculer que dans le camp d'ombre qu'il rejette avec tant de haine. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il déteste tant le Serpentard, il voit en ce dernier ce qu'il est susceptible de devenir. De qui suis-je la projection ? De qui suis-je l'ombre ?

Un Serpentard ne peut chanceler : il ne peut revenir d'où il vient. La seule chose qu'il est capable de faire, c'est de décider dans quelle direction il va projeter sa zone d'ombre, au service de quelle force il va mettre son pouvoir obscur.

Le rapprochement et la cohésion entre les sorciers du monde entier.

Mais oui bien sûr ! Autant demander à des souris et à des chats de fraterniser. Vous nous séparer dès notre enfance et vous espérez ensuite que l'on se comporte de manière solidaire !?

_La noblesse et les faiblesses des quatre Maisons_.

Voilà que cette phrase me revient comme un boomerang. L'a-t-il enchantée ou quoi ? S'est-il débrouillé pour qu'elle m'obsède jusqu'à ce que j'ai résolu le petit mystère qui se cache peut-être derrière ?

_La noblesse et les faiblesses des quatre Maisons_.

(encore !)

Quatre caractères pour quatre Maisons.

Pourtant tout n'est jamais aussi simple dans la vie. Si l'on prend des cas comme les Weasley, il est évident que l'on ne peut décemment mettre en cause le bien fondé de la Répartition. Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute que toute cette famille est parfaitement à sa place chez les Gryffondor. Ils sont l'archétype même de ce qu'est un Gryffondor, ils pourraient servir de modèle-type pour une explication scolaire. Enflammés, spontanés, fiers, doués pour ce qu'ils aiment, fidèles, courageux et aimant rire (Dites donc, je ne serais pas en train de faire un portrait élogieux de cette famille de déchets ? Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour entendre ça !). Non, il n'y a aucun doute de ce côté.

Mais l'aberration vient que dans la même maison, on a des sorciers comme Londubat. De toute façon, je suis resté bloqué au fait qu'il ait pu être accepté à Poudlard. À part planter des choux, je ne vois pas ce qu'il sait faire (correctement, cela va sans dire).

_La noblesse et les faiblesses des quatre Maisons_, tu parles !

La noblesse et les faiblesses viennent des sorciers et non des maisons auxquelles ils appartiennent. Sans cela la noblesse de Serpentard risque d'avoir du mal à se relever après le passage de Crabbe, Goyle, Flint et compagnie.

Est-ce cela le secret ? Que la répartition est arbitraire ? Qu'elle ne peut déterminer définitivement et absolument ce qu'est et ce que sera chaque sorcier ? Est-ssce que ça veut dire que l'on ne peut jamais connaître parfaitement quelqu'un puisqu'il est perpétuellement en devenir ?

Le bois éclate dans l'âtre et la chaleur devient de plus en plus insupportable. Je me rapproche encore un peu du foyer.

Un type à qui je n'ai jamais parlé de toute ma vie me dit de faire attention : je vais prendre feu. Je lui jette un simple coup d'œil. Il essaie de soutenir mon regard mais détourne bien vite la tête. Qu'a-t-il bien pu croire celui-là ? Je ne sais même pas qui il est. Je n'ai jamais vu que Potter soutenir mon regard.

Le regard de Potter…

A cette évocation je tremble.

Le regard qu'il avait dans le couloir me hante et m'obsède. Je sais que je le connais. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu. Ailleurs. Dans le visage d'un autre, avec d'autres yeux.

Depuis une semaine, je triture mes souvenirs à la recherche de ce regard. Mais je me cogne toujours à un mur. La couleur n'est pas la bonne. Alors je change mentalement. Je dresse dans ma tête un portrait-robot, faisant défiler les options. Je dessine et redessine un visage, cherchant à faire naître d'une sensation fugace une forme tangible. Sans cesse, j'évoque dans ma mémoire le regard de Potter et tente de faire resurgir d'une impression une certitude. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête (et à ne plus supporter le vert accessoirement, ce qui est assez embêtant quand on est un Serpentard.)

Le feu va bientôt s'éteindre. La dernière bûche ne sera plus que cendres. Et je commence à trembler. De nouveau le froid envahit la salle commune et je m'enfonce dans le profond fauteuil à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur égarée.

Le regard de Potter… Le vide.

Comme si la vie l'avait quitté. Comme s'il n'avait plus de futur. Comme si ne restaient que les fantômes du passé. Le poids des regrets. La douleur des remords. Comme si la Mort le côtoyait. Comme si son aura s'était faite glace et gelait tout, donnant des frissons à ceux qui l'approchent de trop près. Comme… ma mère…

La compréhension me terrifie. Ce soir là, dans le couloir de la honte, Potter avait le même regard que ma mère. Cette expression de lassitude de la vie.

Potter et ma mère ?

Harry Potter et Narcissa Malfoy ?

Non, tout rapprochement est impossible. Il est évident que ma mère et Potter sont très différents. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. ?

Je ne comprends pas.

_Vous vous faites une fausse idée sur Madame votre mère, Mr Malfoy._

Qu'a voulu dire ce vieux fou ? Me serais-je depuis le début trompé sur ma mère ? Ne serait-ce pas simplement une part de son passé qu'elle garde secrète mais tout son être ?

Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule et me tire de ma pensée. Je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais je reconnais l'hideuse face de Flint.

« C'est l'heure d'aller sur le terrain Malfoy ! J'espère que tu es prêt ! »

Ah oui ! Le match contre les Serdaigle.

Oui, oui, je suis prêt.

J'ai tout le trajet jusqu'au terrain et la préparation pour me concentrer. Ce sera suffisant.

Me concentrer et oublier tout le reste… La noblesse et les faiblesses des quatre Maisons… Les alliances… L'Ombre et la Lumière… Le regard de Potter et celui de ma mère… Seulement le Quidditch…

Me concentrer…

-o-

Flint accueille avec violence les retardataires qui s'assoient penauds. Est-ce que Chang est aussi violente avec ses coéquipiers en ce moment ?

Ça y est j'ai soif !

Oui, on a tous compris Flint. Les empêcher de marquer, les empêcher de marquer et marquer, marquer ! N'importe quel crétin est à même de comprendre ça, même Goyle et Crabbe.

Tiens, ils feraient peut-être de pas trop mauvais batteurs ces deux-là. Ils sont bien trop bêtes pour se soucier du danger des cognards. Faudra peut-être suggérer l'idée à Flint pour l'année prochaine.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Flint ne sera plus là, l'année prochaine. Je me demande qui va être choisi comme capitaine. Je suppose que mon père va faire en sorte que ce soit moi.

Pfff ! Quelle corvée !

Est-ce que Potter va accepter la charge de capitaine qu'on va sûrement lui proposer l'année prochaine ? Le connaissant, probablement pas. Il va la rediriger vers Weasley pour que le rouquin ait lui aussi sa part de célébrité. Ce que ce type est ennuyeux… tellement prévisible…

On est dans le couloir. Flint m'adresse un dernier regard. Il a fini par accepter que je ne pouvais battre Potter, que personne ne le pouvait. Il me demande maintenant de prouver que je suis au-dessus de Chang.

Cesse de t'inquiéter Flint ! Certes, elle est forte, mais je le suis bien plus qu'elle. Après tout, il lui manque cette folie qui fait de moi un lion… Un lion affamé…

Les portes s'ouvrent et on s'envole.

* * *

**Fin du quatrième chapitre**


	5. Polymnia

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Draco confie à un Gryffondor expert en photo le soin de découvrir qui est le sorcier qui se cache dans un coin du cadre. Puis, suite à une conversation avec Dumbledore, il réfléchit sur les valeurs des quatre Maisons. Il finit par mettre à jour que sa mère et Potter ont un regard similaire.**  
Le disclaimer, le retour** : oui, ce n'est toujours pas à moi, Mrs JK Rowling en a l'entière possession et de droit je n'ai que celui de lire les bouquins et d'imaginer les personnages dans des situations diverses.  
Bonjour chers reviewers ! C'est toujours aussi chouette de lire vos petits mots (traduire : 'Continuez ! Continuez de reviewer ! j'adore ça !') Je suis très flattée par tous vos compliments et j'espère que la fic continuera de vous plaire (et à vous aussi, lecteurs silencieux ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Polymnia

Voilà, encore un autre fou à Poudlard !

Est-ce certain que l'on est dans une école et pas plutôt dans un asile ? Après tout, un fou, ça manquait au tableau de chasse des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Première année : un sorcier faible sous Son contrôle. Pour un professeur de Lutte contre les Forces du Mal, ça la fout quand même mal.

Deuxième année : un bellâtre prétentieux qui, probablement, ne savait même pas lancer un sort de Jambeencoton. Pour un professeur de Lutte contre les Forces du Mal, ça la fout quand même mal _bis_.

Troisième année : un loup-garou. Pour un professeur de Lutte contre les Forces du Mal, ça la fout quand même mal _ter_.

Quatrième année : un Mangemort déguisé en Auror. Pour un professeur de Lutte contre les Forces du Mal, ça la fout quand même mal _quater_.

Et voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qui la fout encore plus mal ? C'est qu'à chaque fois ça s'est passé sous le nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Pour le plus grand des sorciers du moment, ça la fout vraiment _très_ mal.

Alors qu'on ait un timbré pour la cinquième année, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, il ne restera qu'une année. L'année prochaine, on aura probablement un vampire et en septième eh bien, peut-être qu'enfin Rogue aura le poste. Mais seulement pour un an, bien évidemment, il ne faudrait tout de même pas rompre avec la tradition. Ou alors un fantôme. Ou bien un extra-terrestre, ou un voyageur temporel. Pourquoi pas Harry Potter plus vieux ? Ne riez pas, je suis certain que c'est possible. Quoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Tout est possible à Poudlard !

Bon, toujours est-il que ce professeur, Edward Etau, a décidé d'instituer un cours pratique et pour cela a couplé les Maisons. Eh bien évidemment, devinez avec qui il a apparié les Serpentard. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à trouver. Oui, vous y êtes : les Gryffondor. Il n'a vraiment aucun amusement dans sa vie ce type ou quoi ?

Son raisonnement est pourtant loin d'être stupide, il faut bien le reconnaître. Sa thèse est la suivante : pour être capable de se défendre efficacement il faut connaître son adversaire. C'est pour cela que chacun de nous a été associé à un élève de la Maison adverse et on a un mois pour rendre un rapport détaillé sur son partenaire. Théoriquement, ça tient debout, mais dans la pratique ça s'effondre. Primo, on va tous tricher. Non seulement, on va donner toutes les réponses à l'autre mais en plus on va lui rédiger le devoir pour ne pas avoir à rester plus de temps qu'il n'est possible en sa compagnie. Secundo, dans la réalité, on ne connaît pas toujours ses adversaires et il n'est pas si aisé de trouver des informations sur eux qui plus est. Le professeur Etau a souri à ma remarque, c'est bien la première fois qu'un professeur, autre que Rogue, sourit à une de mes remarques.

« Sachez deux choses, chers élèves. Premièrement, je suis loin d'être aussi stupide que chacun de vous semble le penser. Je serai tout à fait capable de reconnaître ceux qui auront fait leur travail consciencieusement. Il n'est bien sûr aucunement exclu d'aller directement interroger votre partenaire. Sachez simplement, qu'il y a peu de chance qu'ils vous révèlent ce qui est véritablement intéressant et exploitable dans un combat. Deuxièmement, ce devoir est très important et comptera pour moitié dans votre moyenne. »

Là, il y a eu un cri général.

« Apparemment, je vois que vous avez compris toute l'importance de la situation. Ah oui ! une dernière chose. Si jamais, je venais à apprendre que vous avez ébruité ce que vous avez appris, je vous préviens tout de suite que je m'opposerai à votre passage en classe supérieure. »

Là, il y a eu un second cri général.

« Voici, comment vous allez être couplés : Greggory Goyle et Seamus Finnigan. Vincent Crabbe et Neville Longdubat. Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy et… »

A votre avis, avec qui ai-je été couplé ? Oui, c'est ça…

« … Harry Potter… »

Ensuite, vous comprendrez que je n'ai plus trop fait attention à qui a été couplé avec qui, j'étais bien trop obnubilé par le fait qu'une conjonction de coordination était placée entre mon nom et celui de Potter. Je ne suis revenu à la réalité que lorsque j'ai entendu Weasley protester : il n'avait pas de partenaire. Et, au ton de sa voix, ça n'avait pas l'air de véritablement le déranger. Non vraiment pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'expression du professeur Etau prenne quelque chose de machiavélique.

« Je sais bien, Mr Weasley. C'est pour ça que votre sujet d'étude sera ma très humble personne. »

Là, Weasley est devenu soudain très pâle et je crois qu'on n'a jamais vu aussi nettement ses taches de rousseur.

Vous devinez maintenant que je n'exagérais nullement quand je disais qu'il était fou. Il vient d'obliger des gens qui se haïssent à enquêter les uns sur les autres et à découvrir des secrets que l'on ne voudrait probablement même pas révéler à son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, même si je suis encore secoué d'horreur à l'idée que Potter enquête sur ma vie (Que va-t-il bien pouvoir trouver ?), je vois deux sérieux avantages à ce couplage ignoble. Primo, Potter est tout de même la célébrité la plus populaire du monde magique, on parle de lui dans bon nombre de bouquins. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les éplucher tranquillement à la bibliothèque et d'en faire la synthèse. Et secundo, j'ai maintenant des raisons personnelles de m'intéresser à Potter (eurk !). Je dois découvrir la raison de son regard. Je dois retrouver ce qui l'a mis dans cet état et peut-être ainsi, je parviendrai enfin à déchiffrer ma mère.

-o-

Argh ! Si j'avais Etau sous la main dans la seconde même…

Calme, j'ai besoin d'avoir une bonne note à ce foutu rapport. Le tout est de poser rationnellement tous les éléments que je peux trouver et d'avoir le maximum de certitudes sur lesquelles appuyer ma réflexion.

Mais quels éléments ? Il y a autant de vides dans le parcours de Potter que dans le vocabulaire de Crabbe (ou Goyle, au choix). Et qui est-ce qui va devoir jouer les maçons-biographiques ? Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Quelle humiliation…

Force est de constater que tous ces éminents sorciers-analystes sont loin d'être aussi éminents que tous leurs titres ronflants l'annoncent. "Emma Qadehar, Spécialiste dans la question des contre-sorts", tu parles ! Spécialiste du flou artistique, oui. Je cite : « La raison pour laquelle le tout jeune Harry Potter a survécu fascine toujours la communauté scientifique de la magie. Certains sorciers pensent qu'il faut accepter le miracle et cesser de se poser des questions : la magie n'est pas toujours explicable. Toutefois, des chercheurs en sont arrivés à la certitude que l'enfant bénéficiait d'une protection très puissante. » Noooon ! Sans blague !? Elle ne me l'aurait pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. « Mais la nature du sort reste indéterminable, puisque, théoriquement, il est impossible de contrecarrer le sortilège impardonnable de la mort. »

Me voilà bien avancé, il est "théoriquement impossible de contrecarrer le sortilège impardonnable de la mort" et je fais quoi, moi ? C'est peut-être dans la théorie impossible, mais dans la pratique on a quand même bien un Harry Potter qui a survécu ! Je jure que je vais faire souffrir Etau à tel point qu'il demandera sa mutation avant même la fin de l'année.

Calme…

Puisque tous ces prétendus grands sorciers sont trop stupides pour raisonner, je vais m'en charger.

Appuyer son raisonnement sur des certitudes, poser des hypothèses répondant à la logique.

"_Agé d'un peu plus d'un an, Harry Potter survécut au sortilège de la Mort lancé par le sorcier le plus puissant du moment_. (Je m'en fiche que l'on dise que Dumbledore soit le plus puissant. S'il était si puissant, il se devait de l'affronter et de le battre. Il ne l'a pas fait donc pour moi sa suprématie n'est pas établie.) _Suite à ce miracle_ (miracle ? tu parles !), _incroyablement_ (ça, par contre tu peux le dire !) _Celui-Dont-Personne-N'ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ (à part les prétentieux comme Potter) _voit ses pouvoirs briser. Il disparaît alors sans laisser la moindre trace. Certains le supposèrent alors détruit_ (combien ils avaient tort !) _et d'autres en attente de retrouver toute sa grandeur_ (Est-ce qu'Etau va aimer ça "grandeur" ?) … _en attente de retrouver tous ses pouvoirs_ (Oui, c'est mieux comme ça. Il ne pourra me faire aucune remarque.) _Près de quinze ans après, le mystère plane toujours sur les raisons et les circonstances de la victoire d'un bébé_. (En tout cas, ceux qui savent n'ont jamais rien dit. Peut-être que Potter sait…). _C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait toute la légende de sieur Harry Potter, sauveur du monde de son état_. (Je ne suis pas certain que Etau appréciera cette formule)"

"_Toutefois dans la quête du savoir et de la vérité, il est important de ne pas se laisser aveugler par l'inexplicable, le merveilleux, la légende. A tout fait, il y a obligatoirement une origine ; à toute conséquence, il y a inévitablement une cause. Et l'enchaînement qui permet de passer d'une étape à l'autre est toujours logique. En ce qui concerne le cas Potter_ ("Le cas Potter", je me fais rire moi même), _on peut formuler deux hypothèses pour expliquer sa résistance au sort et la chute de son assaillant_."

"_La première hypothèse serait de supposer que tout serait le chef de Harry Potter. Ce qui équivaudrait à établir comme présupposé que la magie de l'enfant était immense, puisque capable de surpasser celle d'un sorcier adulte et, qui plus est, monstrueusement puissant. Cependant la logique renie cette hypothèse, aucun enfant sorcier de un an n'a la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. L'âge moyen du développement de la magie chez un sorcier est de 5 ans et le plus jeune sorcier déclaré était âgé de trois ans et sept mois_."

Faut quand même pas exagérer ! Il ne manquerait plus que Potter soit un prémage d'un an !

"_Ce qui amène à la deuxième hypothèse : un puissant sort de protection a été posé sur Harry Potter par un sorcier particulièrement doué. Il est fort probable que ce soit l'œuvre des parents de Harry Potter. En effet, le couple Potter est réputé pour sa puissance_ (ce qui ne les a pas empêché de se faire tuer). _Et qui donc est plus à même de protéger un enfant que ses parents ?_"

"_D'après les rapports d'enquête, James Potter est mort le premier et le corps de Lily Potter a été retrouvé dans une autre pièce que celui de son mari. On peut aisément reconstruire le scénario qui s'est déroulé la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. James Potter a dû vouloir affronter seul Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-le-Nom, peut-être dans l'idée folle de le battre_ (idée stupide oui !), _vraisemblablement dans le but de gagner du temps et de permettre la fuite de sa femme et de son fils._"

(Encore un chevalier type moyenâgeux qui s'est cru plus malin que les autres et a fini six pieds sous terre !) _Donc, pendant le laps de temps où son mari s'est faisait étriper_… euh… _pendant que son mari affrontait courageusement son destin, Lily Potter a pu jeter un sort de protection sur son fils Harry Potter._"

C'est bien joli tout ça, digne de figurer dans un roman, mais quel sort a-t-elle bien pu lui lancer ? Comment cette sang-de-bourbe a-t-elle bien pu réaliser un tel prodige ? Rien ne peut stopper un Avada Kedavra. Ça se saurait quand même ! Des sorciers se cassent la tête sur le problème depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Et le pire, c'est que cette idiote a trouvé le moyen de mourir… C'est bizarre… Si cette sang-de-bourbe savait stopper un Avada Kedavra, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas protégée ? ou protégé son mari ?

"_Jusqu'alors, on avait toujours cru que l'Avada Kedavra ne pouvait être contré, mais, cette nuit-là, Lily Potter a trouvé le moyen d'annuler le sort. Il est à remarquer étrangement qu'elle ne s'en est ni servi pour sauver la vie de son mari, ni la sienne_."

"_L'instinct maternel prévalant, peut-être a-t-elle d'abord protégé son fils et n'a pas eu le temps de répéter la procédure pour se prémunir. En effet, il est probable que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-le-Nom a choisi d'abord d'éliminer la mère avant de s'occuper du fils_."

En quelque sorte, elle s'est sacrifiée. Quelle idée bizarre ! Moi, à sa place (Brrr ! Quelle idée effroyable !), j'aurais choisi de me protéger d'abord. En effet, s'Il ne peut plus me tuer, je lutte à arme égale contre lui (si tant est que ce soit possible), et je sauve ainsi la vie de mon fils. Donc sur une famille de trois, il en reste deux et non un.

Peut-être que le sort ne peut pas être posé sur soi-même, qu'on ne peut le lancer que sur quelqu'un d'autre… C'est étrange ça ressemble au principe de l'Ancienne Magie… Est-ce que cette sang-de-bourbe serait parvenue à maîtriser l'Ancienne Magie ? … Non, c'est impossible ! C'est une forme de la magie à laquelle on ne s'initie que très tard et seulement dans les vielles familles de sorciers qui en gardent jalousement les secrets…

"_Le sort qu'elle aurait utilisé reste en réalité le véritable mystère de la survie de Harry Potter_."

Est-ce que je mentionne ma théorie sur l'Ancienne Magie dans mon devoir ? C'est certain que ça m'apporterait quelques points en plus… Mais en réalité, je n'ai pas de certitudes. Il faudra que j'aille faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais des ouvrages sur la Magie Ancienne, il n'y en aura que dans la Réserve… Je demanderai à Rogue de me rédiger un laissez-passer. Du moment que je lui donne une raison plausible, il ne fera pas trop de difficultés et n'ira pas chercher plus loin.

"_Ce qu'il y a d'étonnant au sujet de ce mystérieux charme, c'est que non seulement il a servi de contre-sort (défense) mais également de sortilège (attaque). En effet, s'il ne restait plus que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-le-Nom et Harry Potter dans la pièce, qui a pu attaquer le Mage Noir et le réduire à néant ? Harry Potter ? Mais, on a déjà convenu que la magie d'un bébé était inopérante. Donc, il ne reste qu'à supposer que le charme de Lily Potter a également permis de venir à bout du sorcier_."

Mais quel sort a-t-elle bien pu utiliser ?

Réfléchis Draco…

Première possibilité, le contre-sort de Lily Potter parvint à stopper et annuler Son Avada Kedavra. Il se produit une réaction en chaîne comme dans la magie orientale. Lorsqu'on jette un mauvais sort, on prend toujours la risque de le voir se retourner contre soi, si on n'a pas su le maîtriser ou si l'adversaire est parvenu à le contrer. Mais l'Avada Kedavra n'appartient pas à ce type de magie…

Et puis le sort n'a pas été annulé ! Potter a une cicatrice, c'est donc qu'il a été touché. Mais pas tué…

Comment Potter peut-il avoir été touché par un sort, ne pas être tué et Le détruire, le réduire à l'état de rien ? …

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un enchaînement. Réfléchis Draco ! Tiens en toi aux faits et cherche la logique… La logique… C'est comme si… comme si le sort avait été renvoyé… Comme s'il avait rebondi.

Il lui a bien lancé le sortilège de la Mort, Potter l'a pris en plein front, mais le sort a, comme qui dirait, rebondi et donc Il s'est pris Son propre maléfice.

Par les gargouilles de l'Enfer ! Il s'est pris Son propre sort ! ! C'est Son Avada Kedavra qui L'a détruit.

"_Une des possibilités serait que le charme utilisé par Lily Potter s'apparente au sort de réflexion, ainsi on expliquerait la cicatrice, le fait que Harry Potter ait survécu et que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-le-Nom ait été détruit. Mais il a été démontré qu'un tel contre-sort n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour retourner le sortilège impardonnable de la Mort_."

Je crois que je peux dire que j'avance. Je ne pensais pas que finalement ce serait si intéressant ce devoir. Comme le disait le vieux fou "Il ne faut pas se laisser guider par ses _a priori_".

"_Quelque soit le sort qui ait été jeté sur Potter, il est justifiable de se demander si il est toujours actif_."

Si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait Son acharnement à vouloir le retrouver.

"_Harry Potter, alors orphelin_ (sortez les mouchoirs !), _est envoyé dans la famille Moldue de sa défunte mère, Lily Potter Evans_."

Sur cette partie de sa vie, la communauté magique sait peu de choses, mais moi, je vis avec lui depuis cinq ans, je dois être capable d'en tirer quelque chose…

"_D'après sa corpulence, on peut aisément déduire qu'il a été sous-alimenté pendant un certain temps et il est probable qu'il en gardera toujours les séquelles_ (sortez les mouchoirs _bis_ !). _Or il a porté pendant un certain temps des vêtements bien trop grands pour lui _(il avait l'air d'un sac à patates ! On aurait pu en mettre deux, si ce n'est trois, de son gabarit dans ces loques). _Ce détail traduit que ses tuteurs n'ont jamais pris le soin de le vêtir décemment. On peut poser deux possibilités. Ou c'est à dessein que sa famille lui donnait de vieilles fripes. Ou bien elle n'a pas les moyens de le vêtir et ce sont des habits de récupération qu'on lui donne_."

"_La deuxième possibilité expliquerait la malnutrition. Ils n'ont peut être réellement pas les moyens de l'élever_ (sortez les mouchoirs _ter_). _Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce toujours les vêtements d'un obèse qu'il porte ? De plus, on remarque qu'ils sont toujours d'un style analogue_ (c'est-à-dire de très mauvais goût !), _comme s'ils appartenaient tous à la même personne, ce qui est rarement le cas de vêtements de récupérations_ (du moins je le présume, je ne m'appelle pas Weasley, moi !). _Or il semblerait que le cousin Moldu de Harry Potter aurait un problème d'embonpoint_ (vu la taille des vêtements, c'est bien plus que de l'embonpoint !). _Donc le cousin de Potter est vêtu décemment_ (si on peut dire !) _et est bien nourri_ (qui a dit gavé ?) _également, ce qui détruit la deuxième possibilité et confirme la première, c'est à dire que Potter est sciemment sous alimenté, mal vêtu et probablement __humilié face à son cousin, si ce n'est pire_ (sortez les mouchoirs _quater_). _On peut donc affirmer que la cohabitation se passe très mal et qu'il n'y a aucun lien d'affection qui rattache Potter à sa famille Moldue_ (De toute façon, je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait avoir de l'affection pour des Moldus)."

"_Différents éléments permettent d'étayer cette thèse : il ne passe jamais ses vacances avec sa famille, ne reçoit jamais aucun courrier hormis une ou deux lettres de temps en temps_ (probablement du demi-géant et d'une quelconque autre personne) _et il ne parle jamais de sa famille d'accueil. On peut ajouter à tout cela que l'année dernière, alors que les champions recevaient leurs familles juste avant la dernière tâche, il ne s'est pas dirigé vers le parloir : il ne s'attendait donc pas à avoir de la visite. De même que cette année, il était le seul dont la famille n'a pas répondu à l'invitation de Dumbledore. Enfin, chaque fin d'année semble pour lui rimer avec début d'enfer_ (j'adore ces Moldus !). _Ce qui signifie que pendant dix ans, le sorcier le plus aimé de la communauté magique_ (ça dépend bien entendu de quel côté on se place, car il est également le plus détesté) _a grandi sans amour_ (sortez les mouchoirs toujours et encore !)."

Quand je disais qu'il y avait de l'ironie dans la vie de Potter.

Tout cela expliquerait en tout cas l'attitude grotesque de la mère de Weasley, cette surprotection, ces débordements de tendresse.

"Lors _de la Répartition, le Choixpeau envoie Harry Potter dans la Maison de Gryffondor. D'après cette décision, on peut dire du caractère de Potter qu'il est censé être courageux_."

Je me demande maintenant dans quelle proportion, il faut que je donne foi aux choix de ce chapeau ensorcelé…

J'ai encore en mémoire mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit.

« Un Malfoy ? Même pas la peine de réfléchir. SERPENTARD ! »

Et c'était terminé…

Avec quelle fierté, je me suis dirigé vers la table des Serpentard ! Avec quelle fierté, j'ai accueilli les paroles du Choixpeau.

Mais maintenant, je m'interroge sur le sens de cette phrase. Ne suis-je qu'un Malfoy noyé dans l'arbre généalogique ? Un parmi et comme tous les autres ? Dois-je en être fier ?

C'est à moi de construire ma vie. Je possède le nom de Malfoy déjà, je dois mettre en place celui de Draco Malfoy. Voilà le défi que doit relever chaque Malfoy, faire en sorte de porter encore un peu plus haut le nom de la famille.

J'élèverai le nom des Malfoy.

"_Dans sa nouvelle Maison, Potter y fait la connaissance_ _de _(ce pouilleux de)_ Ronald Weasley et de_ (la sang-de-bourbe) _Hermione Granger. Ils deviennent la triplette gagnante_… euh… _tous trois amis. Au niveau relationnel, on peut dire que cette association a eu des hauts et des bas_ (Qu'est-ce que c'était distrayant de les voir furieux et seuls ! Ils devraient faire ça plus souvent, c'est tellement bon pour le moral). _Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas leur nier, c'est le don de se retrouver pris dans des affaires et des mystères où ils y risquent leurs vies_."

Mais pourquoi ne meurt-il pas ?

"_En conjuguant, les rumeurs qui ont circulé, ce que l'on sait et ce que les périodiques de la bibliothèque retranscrivent, on peut à peu près retracer les aventures de Potter_."

"_Lors de la première année, l'unique exemplaire de la pierre philosophale est caché à Poudlard et protégé par des sorts posés par des professeurs_ (donc censément puissants). _Le professeur Quirrel qui abrite en lui Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-le-Nom_ (Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir) _tente de s'en emparer afin de Lui restituer Ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, la triplette gagnante_…euh…_ les trois jeunes sorciers parviennent à mettre en échec Ses plans_ (et accessoirement passer sans trop de problèmes les sorts posés par les profs. Et il faudrait que je respecte des incompétents pareils, même pas capables de stopper trois apprentis sorciers de première année ?). _Harry Potter affirme ainsi un caractère volontaire, courageux_ (et suicidaire_) et un talent magique probablement indéniable_ (Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire ?)."

Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'Il n'a pas réussi à éliminer Potter… Peut-être que le sortilège de protection est toujours actif.

"_Pendant sa deuxième année, des sorciers_ (que du menu frottin !) _se font attaquer dans Poudlard_ (Et dire que c'est censé être le lieux le mieux protégé du Monde magique !). _Les soupçons se tournent très vite du côté de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard qui aurait à nouveau ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'avère que Potter est un Fourchelang ce qui a fait la célébrité de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-le-Nom, et est donc soupçonné_."

Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande bien comment il a pu être soupçonné ? On parle de Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, là ! Et sans la moindre hésitation, ils l'ont accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard…

C'est une accusation qui ne manque pas d'ironie en y réfléchissant bien, puisqu'Il est l'héritier, ce qui ferait de Potter Son fils. Harry Potter, le fils caché de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé… Cela me donne une furieuse envie de rire.

Les gens devraient réfléchir à deux fois avant de répandre des rumeurs ou bien se taire.

Et tout ça parce qu'il est un Fourchelang ! Les idées reçues veulent que le fait d'être capable de converser avec les serpents signifie que l'on est un mage noir… C'est sûr que cela ne va pas encourager les langues à se délier (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots) et aucun sorcier n'avouera aisément posséder ce don craignant d'être mis de côté, voire pire. Mais il est fort possible que d'autres sorciers n'ayant aucune inclination vers la magie noire possèdent également cette capacité.

Toutefois, il est prouvé que c'est une faculté héréditaire, or la famille Potter, du moins officiellement, n'a jamais compté dans ses rangs aucun Fourchelang…

Harry Potter serait-il alors véritablement le fils de James Potter ?…

Non, il est impossible de remettre la parenté en doute, la similitude est bien trop grande, c'est à s'y méprendre. Deux frères ne se ressembleraient pas davantage.

Mais alors d'où lui vient cette faculté ?

"_L'héritier s'en prend finalement à la sœur de Ronald Weasley, ce qui décide les deux garçons à partir au secours de cette dernière, prêts à affronter le véritable héritier_. (Weasley aurait dû s'abstenir. C'est vrai, ça leur aurait fait une bouche en moins à nourrir !) _Ce qui s'est passé n'a pas transpiré, on ne sait donc rien_. (Tu parles que l'on ne sait rien ! Je sais que mon père est à l'origine de cette pagaille. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne m'a pratiquement rien dit. Toujours est-il que pour la troisième fois, Potter Le met en échec.) _En tout cas, se confirme le caractère entreprenant de Potter. Il préfère agir par lui-même que de laisser le soin à des sorciers, peut-être plus compétents que lui, de s'occuper de ses affaires. Est-ce que cela traduirait une tendance à la suffisance et à une trop grande assurance de Potter ?_"

"_Pendant la troisième année, Sirius Black, rendu responsable de la mort du couple Potter par sa trahison et accusé de meurtres sur la personne de Peter Pettigrow et quelques Moldus, s'échappe d'Azkaban, fait supputé impossible. Il se rend à Poudlard, avec l'intention d'éliminer celui qui est responsable de la chute de son maître, autrement dit Harry Potter. Sa tentative échoue et il est obligé de prendre la fuite_."

D'après ce que l'attitude de mon père trahit, Sirius Black est autant un Mangemort que moi je suis un Gryffondor et encore moins Son bras droit. Pourtant toute la Communauté magique semble en être persuadée. Mais je ne peux pas décemment écrire dans mon devoir que je suppose que Black est innocent.

Selon ce rapport ministériel, Sirius Black était le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Et, c'est sous prétexte que le sceau du secret a été rompu que toute l'accusation repose. Il est logique qu'à cette époque troublée l'argument ait été suffisant et que l'on n'ait pas cherché bien plus loin. C'est certain que si Black était le Gardien et que les Potter sont morts, le résultat de l'adéquation est assez simple : Black a trahi !

Mais j'ai parcouru rapidement ce que l'on dit de ce Black et rien ne laisse suspecter ce subit revirement de conduite. Depuis toujours il était l'ami fidèle de James Potter, il a été le témoin au mariage, il est…

… le parrain de Harry Potter…

Eh bien ! Eh bien… Pour une surprise…

Un revirement n'étant possible, il ne reste plus que la possibilité que depuis le début Black joue la comédie. Ce qui paraît hallucinant, c'est de voir à quel point James Potter se serait trompé sur le compte de son prétendu meilleur ami.

Ça paraît incroyable.

Autant imaginer, Weasley vendant Potter…

Non, ça cloche !

Et le sourire de mon père…

A moins bien entendu qu'Il ne le faisait chanter…

C'est possible…

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi douze ans plus tard, Black a été pris d'une frénésie de vengeance ?

Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point étrange : comment a-t-il pu tromper la vigilance des gardiens d'Azkaban ?

C'est techniquement impossible.

(Comme il est _techniquement_ impossible de survivre à un Avada Kedavra…)

A moins, bien entendu qu'il n'ait été aidé de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur.

De l'intérieur ?

J'ai du mal à imaginer des Détraqueurs renonçant à un plat de résistance.

Un administrateur de la prison ? C'était prendre un très gros risque, quelque en soit la raison : les enquêteurs seraient aisément remontés jusqu'à lui.

Quant à l'extérieur ?

Ou bien il s'agirait d'un homme convaincu de son innocence. Mais pourquoi agir après douze ans ? A moins qu'il n'ait découvert que dernièrement un nouvel élément qui ait changé son point de vue. Seulement, il aurait été logique de recourir d'abord aux formes légales et je n'ai pas entendu parler d'aucune démarche pour libérer Sirius Black. Pensait-il que c'était une cause perdue d'avance ?

Qui ne le penserait pas ? Et puis qui serait assez fou pour risquer sa réputation en défendant Black ?

De la famille ?… Non, il n'en a plus. Le dernier de la bande peut-être… Tiens, au fait, qui était-ce ?… Oh ben ça alors ! Décidément, on va de surprise en surprise… Remus Lupin, comme on se retrouve… Quand je parlais d'ironie…

Remus Lupin tentant d'aider le traître, celui qui a tué deux de ses amis (plus la sang-de-bourbe) ? A moins que lui aussi soit un traître et que seul Black ait porté le chapeau. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Lupin n'est resté qu'un an et tirerait au clair l'évasion de Black de Poudlard.

Mais est-ce que Dumbledore aurait engagé un traître ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ce cinglé a bien engagé Rogue. Cependant Lupin n'a jamais rien tenté à l'encontre de Potter… Mais c'est un loup-garou et la psychologie de ces bestioles est assez tordue… Oui, mais si à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore avait été convaincu de sa traîtrise, il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en aller aussi facilement… A moins qu'il n'ait pas de preuves, dans ce cas, il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui et a été contraint de le laisser partir… Non, même sans preuve, le ministère aurait arrêté Lupin sur un mot de Dumbledore et en plus il les a convaincus que Lupin n'y était pour rien dans l'évasion de Black… Alors à moins que Dumbledore soit également un traître, Lupin n'en est pas un.

Sinon, il pourrait s'agir d'une personne qui voulait utiliser la folie de Sirius Black contre Potter.

Cependant, si Black est aussi fou qu'on le suppose et assoiffé de revanche, pourquoi ne pas avoir à nouveau attaqué depuis deux ans ? Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas à nouveau pris à Potter ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas encore reparu à Ses côtés ?

Il n'y a aucune logique dans tout cela ! Il doit me manquer un élément…

Mais lequel ?

Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

Souviens-toi, Draco : à toutes conséquences, il y a une cause et un enchaînement logique lie les deux.

Je vais poser les problèmes clairement sous forme de questions :

Est-il raisonnable de penser que Sirius Black ait pu trahir celui qui fut pendant près de vingt ans son meilleur ami ?

Comment Sirius Black a-t-il pu s'évader d'Azkaban ?

Pourquoi s'est-il évadé après douze ans ?

Pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à attaquer à nouveau Potter ?

Est-il réellement fou ?

S'il ne l'est pas, comment a-t-il pu garder toute sa santé mentale ?

Je me demande si cela sert à grand chose toutes ces questions que je me pose. Après tout, cela ne concerne qu'indirectement Potter et je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais d'avantage de temps avec lui… Cependant, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : l'affaire n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle en a l'air et est diablement intéressante…

C'est comme le mystère qui plane sur la façon dont il s'est évadé de Poudlard en troisième année…

Cet homme est un as de l'évasion.

Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il force l'admiration…

Faudra que je demande à Potter ! Même s'il ne me dit rien, il y aura bien quelque chose dans son attitude qui pourrait le trahir et me mettre sur la voie.

Mais reprenons ce fichu devoir.

"_En quatrième année, un tournoi est institué entre trois des plus prestigieuses écoles d'Europe. Par une manipulation magique avancée, un Mangemort infiltré parvient à faire participer Potter. Le but de cette opération est de permettre le retour de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé en Lui envoyant Potter. L'opération ne réussit que partiellement, puisqu'Il est parvenu à recouvrir ses pouvoirs mais Potter est toujours vivant_ (encore raté !). _Ce dernier revient cependant profondément marqué et rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité très fort._ (Si ça pouvait le détruire de l'intérieur.) _On notera tout de même qu'il sort vainqueur du tournoi des trois écoles, alors qu'il était le plus jeune et donc bien moins expérimenté_."

C'est la quatrième confrontation et Potter est toujours en vie. Ce type a une chance effrontée. Je ne sais malheureusement que peu de choses sur les circonstances de Leur rencontre. Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon père continue à vouloir m'écarter de toute cette histoire.

Très bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la vie de Harry Potter _celui qui a survécu_. C'est le moment de conclure.

"_Face à toutes ces données, on remarque que certains éléments déterminants jalonnent de manière récurrente la vie de Harry Potter. Premièrement, son existence semble bien plus sombre qu'elle peut paraître aux yeux de n'importe quel sorcier de la Communauté Magique. Tout repose sur une articulation amour/haine assez complexe. Deuxièmement, il pèse sur ses épaules le poids du passé, il semble comme entouré de fantômes qu'il ne peut saisir. Troisièmement, il évolue dans un monde de vengeance, ce qui est d'ailleurs la résultante du premièrement (amour/haine) et du deuxièmement (fantômes). Quatrièmement, pour contrebalancer toute cette part négative de sa vie, Potter a pour le protéger des sorciers qui lui sont dévoués et prêts à risquer tous les périls_ _(Granger, les Weasley mais également quelques professeurs dont Dumbledore),_ _un puissant sort et une chance insolente_."

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais tirer d'autre de toute cette documentation et je crois pouvoir dire que mon devoir avance plutôt bien. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que cela ne m'a pas aidé dans ma propre quête. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que la vie de Potter a de commun avec celle de ma mère.

Elle est née de l'alliance de deux très vieilles familles de sorciers d'Angleterre et d'Allemagne. Elle a suivi une scolarité exemplaire et sans histoire au sein de la maison de Serpentard et y a rencontré mon père. Ils se sont mariés et je suis né. Elle n'a jamais connu le besoin, elle n'a vécu que dans le luxe. Elle n'a jamais craint pour sa vie. Elle n'est pas une Mangemorte, son seul lien avec ce monde est son mariage. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas exactement quelle est sa position sur le sujet étant donné qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé, mais elle ne peut être contre puisqu'elle n'en parle pas. Quelque chose qui vous déplaît, en général vous ne le taisez pas…

Non, je ne vois aucun rapprochement à faire.

Me serais-je trompé ?

Aurais-je mal interprété tous les signes ?

Pourtant ce regard…

* * *

**Fin du cinquième chapitre**


	6. Lachesis

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers livres**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Le professeur le Défense contre les Forces du Mal a couplé des élèves de différentes maisons pour un devoir. Draco s'est retrouvé apparié à Harry. Le voilà donc contraint de dresser le profil de son pire ennemi. Au cour de ses investigations, il prend toutefois plaisir à mettre à jour différents secrets de la vie de Harry.**  
L'éternel disclaimer** : Draco n'est pas à moi et Harry probablement encore moins. Il en va de même pour tous les autres personnages évoqués dans cette fic (hormis Etau. Mais Etau tout seul, ça ne vaut pas le coup, alors…) pour la simple et bonne raison que tout appartient à Mrs JKR.**  
Minute-Merci-Merci** : Très chers reviewers (ohlala ! on va m'accuser de flagornerie là !) ce qu'il est doux de lire vos petits mots et vos encouragements. Je vous en remercie grandement. :))) N'hésitez pas à énoncer vos reproches, vos doutes également (mais pas trop méchamment non plus, je suis une fille sensible… ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Lachésis

Je vais le tuer. Non, ce serait bien trop rapide !

Je vais commencer par lui arracher un à un chaque ongle puis lui plonger les mains dans de l'huile bouillante.

Je vais lui faire sauter les yeux de leurs orbites avec des petites cuillers et, bien évidemment, je l'obligerai à les avaler.

Je vais prendre un grand plaisir à lui exploser les rotules, à lui retourner les articulations des coudes, à lui déboîter les épaules.

Oui, une torture sans magie, barbare et longue.

C'est tout ce que mérite cette saleté d'Etau !

M'obliger à rester une heure face à ce rat de Potter… Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il est là, assis en face de moi, à me regarder à travers ces hublots qui ne lui vont pas du tout. Quand on a une mauvaise vue et qu'on n'est pas assez doué pour lancer un sort de correction oculaire, on porte au moins des lunettes décentes.

Voila déjà cinq minutes que nous sommes là, sans rien à dire, à nous regarder fixement comme des gargouilles de pierre couvertes de mousse. Qui cédera le premier à la pression ? Voilà toute la question. Lequel de nous deux préférera rompre le silence et paraître esclave de ses nerfs pour ne plus avoir à subir la présence de l'autre ? Parler et faiblir ou se taire et souffrir.

Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Chaque fibre de mon corps ressent l'hostilité qu'il dégage. Son regard vert me brûle les yeux jusqu'à la rétine. Le moindre de ses mouvements m'irrite et m'exaspère. Mes nerfs sont tendus à tel point que je sens qu'ils vont se rompre, à moins qu'ils ne s'embrasent.

Qu'il parle le premier ! Qu'il parle avant que je ne parle !

Je dois me contenir et ne pas laisser transparaître ne serait-ce qu'un indice de ma nervosité. Mon visage ne doit refléter que le plus froid des détachements, mon regard ne doit être que le mépris le plus glaçant. Il me faut ignorer toutes ses provocations, feindre de ne pas les ressentir.

Je ne dois pas parler le premier, cet entretien est son idée. Il est celui qui a besoin d'informations. Je suis en position dominante et j'entends bien le rester. Alors je dois me taire et garder un air implacable. Je suis un Malfoy, je sais feindre et composer.

Je suis un Malfoy.

Il s'agite sur sa chaise. C'est la troisième fois qu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux, la cinquième qu'il replace ses lunettes sur son nez, la huitième qu'il tire sur sa manche et la onzième qu'il détourne le regard. Il se racle la gorge. C'est gagné ! Je vais enfin avoir le sublime honneur d'entendre sa voix.

« Bon ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et comme tu ne sembles pas décider à parler, je me dévoue. »

_Alors je me dévoue_ ? Mais on ne doute de rien ! Tu crois peut être faire preuve de grandeur et de magnanimité ? Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Potter !

« A côté de toi, n'importe qui fait preuve de grandeur et de magnanimité, Malfoy ! »

Je sens que cet entretien va être encore plus long que je ne le présupposais…

« Donc, première question : Tu es né comme ça ou c'est parce que celui qui t'a élevé n'est qu'une ordure, que tu es un sale petit rat crétin, prétentieux et sans honneur ? »

Combien d'insultes en une phrase ? Dites donc, je n'imaginais pas tant de perfidie en la personne de Harry Potter. Je suis presque choqué. Mais où est donc passé le grand et magnanime Harry Potter ? Et puis le rat ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi Potter ! J'aime beaucoup cette expression : « ce rat de Potter » ne m'oblige pas à en changer, je ne supporterai pas d'être comparé au même animal que toi.

« Très bien, tu préfères "une sale petite _fouine_" » ?

Je le hais.

Je le méprise.

Je l'exècre.

Je le maudis.

« Réponds à ma question ! Après ce sera à ton tour de me poser une question et ainsi de suite. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux ce sera ! »

Mais voyez vous ça ! Voilà que sieur Harry Potter se prend pour une personne de commandement. Rappelle-toi lequel des deux dormait dans le placard pendant que l'autre changeait de balai selon son bon plaisir !

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qui a permis à l'autre d'être le meilleur au Quidditch ! »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais bien pouvoir maintenir un masque de froideur et de dédain.

« Réponds à ma question ! »

Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de s'appeler Malfoy, c'est ça Potter ? Ce que l'on ressent quand on sait que son nom impose crainte et ouvre toutes les portes ? Lorsque l'on sait que les gens n'osent pas vraiment prononcer son nom à haute voix ? Lorsque l'on sait que les gens détournent le regard quand on leur parle, qu'ils n'osent contredire la moindre de vos paroles, le moindre de vos ordres ? Lorsque l'on sait que son nom est synonyme de pouvoir ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux savoir, Potter ? Mais enfin Potter, naïf Potter, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ton nom, il me faut bien l'avouer, a également quelque pouvoir, moindre que le mien, certes, mais tout de même une certaine influence. N'as-tu donc jamais vu avec quelle dévotion ils le prononcent ? N'as-tu jamais senti leurs regards admiratifs darder ta nuque ? N'as-tu jamais entendu leurs murmures d'espoir ? Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de ton nom. Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir d'un nom.

« Quel étrange discours ! D'autant plus dans la bouche d'un Malfoy ! »

La haine et l'aveuglement sont deux choses très distinctes, Potter. Je suis suffisamment intelligent pour faire la part des choses, moi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Je connais très bien le pouvoir du nom. Voldemort est là pour me le rappeler. »

C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux contrôler mon corps : je tressaille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? Tu as peur de ton propre maître ? »

Je le honnis.

Je l'abhorre.

Je le vomis.

« Pourquoi ce silence ? »

Va voir dans la Chambre des Secrets si j'y suis !

« Alors tu réponds ? On ne va pas y passer la journée. »

Même si je te l'expliquais Potter, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

« Explique. »

Très bien. Mais il est peu probable qu'un fils de sang-de-bourbe comme toi comprenne.

« Retire ça tout de suite ! »

Tout doux, Potter ! Et non, je ne le retirerai pas. Les Potter n'ont jamais eu l'honneur du nom. Quel nom commun que celui de 'Potter' ! Le résultat de mariages sans noblesse. Et c'est moi que tu traites de rat sans honneur ? J'en ai plus que tu ne pourras jamais en acquérir, Potter. Oui, je suis un Malfoy et cela implique que j'ai été élevé selon certaines traditions, selon des idéaux que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

« Tu peux être certain que ça ne m'intéresse pas de connaître les idéaux des Malfoy. »

Boucle-la ! Tu m'as posé une question, tu voulais une réponse, je te la donne alors tais-toi ! Oui, je suis fier d'être un Malfoy et jamais je ne renierai mon nom. Il fait parti de mon existence, il est une part de ce que je suis.

« Tu crois que chaque être se résume à un nom ? Tu penses sérieusement que le nom prime sur tout ? »

Que sais-tu de l'honneur d'un nom Potter ? Tu ne sais rien ! Ton avis m'intéresse autant que celui du premier Cracmol venu. Quant à mon père, puisque tu voulais tant savoir ce que c'est que d'être son fils, oui, il est comme moi. Ou je suis comme lui, comme tu préfères – mais qu'importe puisque nous sommes tous deux des Malfoy ! Nous sommes du même sang, de la même graine ! Pourquoi ce regard Potter ?

« Tu es encore pire que je ne l'imaginais. »

Que croyais-tu découvrir ? Un enfant terrifié par son père ? Un enfant battu ? Un enfant ignoré ? Ça, c'est ton rayon Potter, pas le mien.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! »

En voilà un langage ! A mon tour maintenant. Es-tu fier de ce que tu es, Potter ?

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Par les démons de l'enfer ! Il est encore plus benêt que je ne le pensais, et ce n'est pas peu dire…

Es-tu fier d'être celui qui a survécu ? Es-tu fier d'être celui sur qui repose tous les rêves ? Es-tu fier d'être celui dont les filles et les garçons rêvent au creux de leurs lits ? Es-tu fier d'être celui qui occupe toutes Ses pensées ? Es-tu fier d'être celui qui suscite autant de passions, amour et haine confondus ? Es-tu fier d'être celui qui _est_ ? Es-tu fier d'être toi ? Est-ce plus clair pour ton cerveau trop lent ? … Tu rougis ? De quoi ? de honte ? de colère ? de gêne ?

« Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse tirer de la fierté de ma… _situation_ ? »

Moi, j'en aurais…

« C'est là où nous sommes différents, _Malfoy_ ? »

Et j'en suis bien aise, _Potter_… Mais c'est étrange de voir à quel point mon nom dans ta bouche peut devenir une insulte… La différence entre toi et moi Potter, c'est que _moi_, je suis fier et j'assume ce que je suis…

« Tu n'y es pas, Malfoy ! J'assume ce que je suis, mais pas ce que les gens font de moi. Ils ne voient pas plus loin que mon nom. »

Que voudrais-tu qu'ils fassent, Potter ? Leur laisserais-tu une chance de voir au-delà ? Prendrais-tu la peine de sympathiser avec chacun d'entre eux ? Comme tu l'as fait avec moi ?

« Alors, il ne s'agit que de ça ? Depuis le début, il ne s'agit que de ça ? Du jour où j'ai refusé de te serrer la main ? »

Laisse-moi rire ! Non, là c'est vraiment trop drôle ! A s'en tenir les côtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu te surestimes bien trop, Potter. Oui, peut-être au début, il a s'agit effectivement de ça, mais j'étais un gamin alors. Non, maintenant il n'est plus question de ça. Depuis longtemps.

« Alors de quoi ? »

Tu deviens bien trop indiscret, Potter. Et je n'apprécie pas ça. Mais ta question me laisse entrevoir un fait bien troublant. Je pensais que tu savais, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis déçu et je ressens d'autant plus la perte du temps que je passe avec toi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Ta curiosité est mal placée. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte c'est ce devoir. Ce n'est pas le moment des discussions à cœur ouvert et d'ailleurs ne compte pas en avoir une avec moi.

« Si tu crois que cela fait parti des grands moments de ma vie ? »

En effet, il n'y a pas de grands méchants loups terribles à abattre. Donc aucun succès à entrevoir pour le mirifique Harry Potter.

Son poing se crispe sur sa plume. Il serre les mâchoires avec tellement de forces que je vois ses muscles se tétaniser. Ses yeux verts me jettent des éclairs qui me rappellent soudainement l'Avada Kedavra.

Il me hait.

Il me méprise.

Il m'exècre.

Il me maudit.

Détends-toi Potter, tu vas nous faire un infarctus. Et ça me gênerait beaucoup qu'on dise que j'ai tué le Grand Potter… Du moins de cette manière.

« Quelles sont tes intentions pour le futur ? »

Mes intentions pour le futur ? Mais de quel futur parles-tu Potter ?

De mes intentions dans un futur immédiat ? Probablement, me contenir au maximum pour ne pas céder à la pulsion violente qui m'anime. Résister à l'irrépressible envie de te mettre une raclée dont tu te souviendrais longtemps.

De mes intentions dans les prochaines années à venir ? Passer très brillamment mon examen de fin d'étude.

De mes intentions dans les prochaines dizaines années à venir ? Accroître encore l'importance du nom des Malfoy.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas t'exprimer Potter. Reproche à tes parents de ne pas avoir su t'inculquer les bases du langage. Oh ! mais suis-je bête, c'est vrai que tu n'en as pas !

Il me honnit.

Il m'abhorre.

Il me vomit.

Que représente pour toi Sirius Black ?

Toute haine quitte instantanément son visage, il n'y reste que surprise et choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Son expression change et je peux clairement y lire de la défiance…

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Tu changes les règles Potter, ce n'est pas très fair-play ! On a dit une question et une réponse à tour de rôle.

« Et c'est un Serpentard qui compte me donner des leçons de fair-play ? »

Que m'importe tes commentaires, je veux une réponse à ma question.

« Non. »

Non ?

« Non. »

Et pourquoi cela ?

« Parce que. »

As-tu peur que je répète à tous que le Grand Potter craint pour sa vie ? As-tu peur que je dise partout que ton père a été assez stupide pour faire confiance à un Mangemort ? As-tu peur que je dise que tous ceux qui devraient prendre soin de toi ne souhaitent que ta mort ? As-tu…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Allons, allons Potter, ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne suis. Ta famille Moldue ne souhaite qu'une chose : ne plus jamais te revoir. Quant à ton parrain, nous savons tous ce qu'il cherche à faire, on nous a assez cassé les pieds avec ça en troisième année.

« Mon parrain ?… Comment sais-tu que Sirius est mon parrain ? C'est ton père… ! »

Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir. Alors maintenant réponds à ma question ? Que représente pour toi ce traître de Black ?

Il reste muet quelques secondes, son regard rivé sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui défilent sur le fond vert de ses yeux. Va-t-il se jeter à ma gorge ? Va-t-il se lever et partir ? Va-t-il hurler ? Va-t-il rester longtemps à me fixer, immobile ?

Je ne supporte plus ce silence malsain, je m'apprête à lui reposer la question, mais il me devance…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Malfoy ? Que j'ai peur de lui ? Que je sens constamment peser au-dessus de moi la menace de sa folie ? Veux-tu que j'avoue que je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents ? Que je le hais encore bien plus que je ne hais Voldemort ? Que chaque jour de ma vie, chaque seconde de mon existence, je m'en veux de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve ? Que je maudis le jour où mon père a eu confiance en lui ? Que le jour où il mourra de mes mains, je hurlerai de joie ? Que jamais je ne pourrai oublier le mal qu'il a fait ? Que je le méprise pour ce qu'il a fait à ceux qui l'appelaient ami ? »

Il n'a pas élevé le ton, pas une seule fois.

Si je ne me fiais qu'à ce détail, je pourrais croire qu'il est calme…

_Si_…

S'il a retenu sa voix, s'il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas contenu le tremblement de colère qui perçait à chaque mot qu'il articulait.

Si ses poings ne sont pas venus s'écraser sur mon visage, c'est parce que ses mains agrippaient avec tant de fermeté le bord de la table que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

S'il ne s'est pas levé pour attraper le col de ma cape, c'est parce qu'il tremblait d'une telle fureur que ses jambes ne pouvaient le soutenir.

Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des sorts, je serais déjà raide mort.

Je le regarde, il m'est impossible de le quitter des yeux. Je suis comme fasciné. Est-ce vraiment Harry Potter que j'ai en face de moi ? Où est le garçon sage et bon ? Où est le sauveur du monde, le brave Gryffondor ? Je ne sens émaner de lui que haine, colère, violence, puissance…

Je sens le Mal vibrer en lui…

Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais expérimenté une telle aura. Jamais, je ne m'étais senti autant à la merci d'un regard, d'un geste, d'un mot.

En cet instant, il est terrifiant.

« Mais ne t'avise jamais, _jamais_, plus de calomnier Sirius devant moi. Jamais plus… »

Jusqu'alors, j'avais pu me maîtriser, j'avais pu ne rien laisser paraître, mais à cette phrase, à ce _jamais_ qu'il appuie avec tant de force, je suis obligé de ployer les genoux.

Je suis gelé par la terreur, littéralement. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux que le regarder avec un air hébété. J'aimerais pouvoir réagir, mais je ne peux pas. Aucune parcelle de mon corps ne semble plus m'obéir. Il pourrait bien me jeter sur le sol, je n'esquisserais pas le moindre mouvement pour me protéger. J'en serais incapable.

Pourtant mon cerveau n'a jamais procédé aussi vite.

Sirius ? Il l'appelle _Sirius_ ! Pas _Black_ ! Non, juste _Sirius_ ! Est-ce que cette haine qui l'anime a créé une intimité entre eux ? Est-ce qu'une telle haine peut devenir un lien ?

Et _calomnier_ ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de _calomnie_ ? Serait-ce donc un mensonge, une insulte que de traiter Black de traître ?

Black ne serait pas le traître ?

Le traître serait un autre ?

Car il y a un traître. Sa réaction ne laisse pas douter une seconde qu'il y a un traître, qu'il y a forcément _quelqu'un_ vers qui il tourne cette rage.

Mais si ce n'est pas Black ? Alors qui est-ce ? De qui parle-t-il ? Pour qui toute cette fureur ?

Pettigrow est mort.

Il ne reste plus que Lupin.

Lupin, le traître ?

C'est un loup-garou. La psychologie de ces créatures est incertaine. On ne sait jamais si le démon qui les habite va trouver un moyen de prendre le contrôle de l'humain.

Lupin, le traître ?

Pourtant, ça ne peut être que lui. Ça _doit_ être lui…

Pettigrow est mort.

Il est mort, tué par…

… Black…

Pettigrow est parti affronter Black quand il a appris qu'il avait vendu les Potter. Mais si Black n'était pas le traître, il n'avait aucune raison de tuer Pettigrow. Même si Pettigrow l'avait attaqué, il se serait défendu mais ne l'aurait pas tué, il aurait tout fait pour épargner son _ami_.

Pourtant, Pettigrow est mort.

A moins…

A moins que Black ne considérait plus Pettigrow comme un _ami_…

A moins que Pettigrow fût le traître.

Et il l'a tué.

Non…

Non, il ne l'a pas tué.

Non, Pettigrow n'est pas mort.

Potter a dit qu'il _s'en voulait_ _chaque jour de sa vie, chaque seconde de son existence, de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve_.

Pettigrow était le traître et il est encore vivant.

Black est innocent.

Aucun des crimes dont il a été accusé n'a été commis par lui. Ils sont tous le fait de Pettigrow.

Black a été accusé d'avoir vendu son meilleur ami et a passé pour cela douze ans en prison, à la place de Pettigrow.

Potter a été confié à cette famille Moldue qui le déteste, à cause de Pettigrow.

Par tous les démons, il faut absolument que je rencontre celui qui a fait de la vie de Potter un véritable enfer.

Potter a toujours les poings violemment fermés sur le bord de la table, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs verts et ses dents grincent.

« Plus jamais. »

J'ai compris Potter, tu peux cesser ta petite démonstration de force. Tu devrais cesser de fréquenter ce demi-géant, il déteint sur toi. Vous avez la même expression de violence brutale et bête.

J'ai même tout compris. Sauf comment ils avaient fait. Comment les deux ont-ils pu échapper à leurs destins ? Comment ce sont-ils enfuis ? Peut être le même procédé ? Potter sait. Il sait forcément.

Mais avant tout, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle des événements. D'un geste calme et assuré, je croise les bras et sans crainte plante le regard dans le sien. Mon apparente sérénité semble le décontenancer. Il reste quelques secondes la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Pour se donner une contenance, il saisit sa plume et baisse la tête sur son parchemin. Il affecte de prendre un air détaché. Ça n'est pas une franche réussite.

C'est à ton tour de poser une question Potter.

« Comptes-tu devenir un Mangemort ? »

Voilà une question sacrément directe.

« Si les questions ne sont pas assez directes, tu trouves des échappatoires. »

Tu peux parler Potter. Depuis tout à l'heure, pas une seule fois tu n'as répondu franchement à une de mes questions.

« Vraiment ? »

Ironie, ironie.

Tu le sais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais lire entre les lignes.

« Vraiment ? »

Il y a moins d'ironie dans sa voix cette fois-ci et même un soupçon de trouble.

Potter, tu ne sais pas assez masquer tes émotions.

Quant à savoir si je deviendrai un Mangemort, j'ai déjà dit que je n'agirai que dans l'optique d'accroître l'importance du nom des Malfoy.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Que m'importe ta question. Ce n'est pas l'inquisition que je sache, nous sommes ici pour un devoir qui a un but précis : dresser un portrait, un profil. A toi de faire fonctionner ta cervelle et de découvrir ce que je ne veux pas te dire. Exactement comme je le fais avec toi.

« Tu perds ton temps. »

C'est ce que j'ai cru, Potter. Mais maintenant, je dois avouer que tu es bien plus intéressant que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Erreur. Je sais presque tout de toi. Et ce que j'ignore n'a que peu d'intérêt.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Est-ce la crainte qui perce dans ta voix, Potter ?

« Ne rêve pas, Malfoy. Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. »

Oh, touché !

… ironie, ironie…

Mais c'est à mon tour de poser une question maintenant.

« Non, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de ce cirque. Je pensais que tu serais assez mature pour mettre de côté ta jalousie maladive et travailler sur ce devoir, mais visiblement tu ne peux pas. »

Ma jalousie maladive ?

Crois-moi Potter, s'il y a bien une personne dont je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est bien de toi. Parce que tu penses vraiment que je pourrais envier ta vie ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tout sauf être dans la peau de Harry Potter le garçon qui a survécu ! Tout plutôt que ça ! Non, il n'y a rien que tu possèdes que je ne peux avoir.

Ma jalousie maladive ?

Oui, peut être autrefois. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant que je sais.

Il ne me jette pas un dernier coup d'œil et se lève. Il quitte la salle où nous nous étions installés en claquant la porte avec tant de force que le bois craque.

Je reste quelques secondes à contempler le battant de bois, me remémorant avec autant de précisions possibles cette bien étrange conversation. En fin de compte, c'était une expérience bien plus que riche que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. Potter est devenu pour moi aussi limpide qu'un cristal. Peut-être que finalement il faudra que j'aille remercier Etau.

Je remonte les couloirs, absorbé par mes pensées, sans prendre gare à tous ceux que je croise, à leurs saluts craintifs et leurs regards haineux. Que m'importe cette racaille ! Je tiens maintenant dans ma main Potter et je sais où sont ses blessures les plus douloureuses. Je sais maintenant où frapper et le meurtrir à coup sûr. Je te promets quelques bons moments Potter.

Lorsque je regagne la salle commune des Serpentard, je trouve penchés sur des parchemins la plupart de mes camarades de classe. Crabbe ricane bêtement en poussant Goyle du coude. Probablement quelques éléments de la vie de Londubat qui les font rire. Je me demande bien à quelle partie de la vie misérable du Gryffondor ils en sont : il y en a tant qui prêtent à rire. Quant à Parkinson, elle pousse de gros soupirs en griffonnant son parchemin. Elle est la première à me voir arriver et aussitôt son visage se réjouit et me sourit.

« Draco, tu es enfin revenu. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. La vie de Granger est d'une banalité navrante. Rien d'amusant à en tirer. »

Aucun cadavre dans le placard ?

« Non, rien, le désert polaire. Et puis j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec ces deux sombres crétins qui n'arrêtent pas de glousser comme des gamines prépubères. »

Crabbe relève la tête. Il ne semble pas le moins du monde vexé par les propos de Parkinson. Il la regarde quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment.

Goyle devrait se méfier, Etau a bien dit qu'il punirait sévèrement tous ceux qui feraient circuler des informations.

Goyle hausse les épaules.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache, Draco ? »

Méfiez-vous tout de même.

Parkinson pousse à nouveau un soupir à faire s'envoler les chapeaux.

« Ce que tout ça est d'un normal ! »

Tu crois ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que tout ce qui traînait sur les basques de Potter était tout sauf normal.

Et les voilà tous les trois qui éclatent de rire. J'avoue que je m'en étonne. Je ne voulais nullement me moquer, pour une fois. Peut être que c'est devenu un automatisme maintenant, que je ne peux plus m'empêcher de me montrer mesquin. Ou bien alors leur flagornerie n'a plus de limite.

* * *

**Fin du sixième chapitre **


	7. Icare

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : moi… euh, je veux dire Alohomora ;)**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers bouquins parus.**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Dans le cadres de leurs devoirs de 'profiling', Draco et Harry ont arrangé une entrevue. Mais bien évidemment, le ton monte vite et la rencontre tourne court.**  
Disclaimer **: Oyez ! Oyez ! Par la présente, nous informons tous les lecteurs que les personnages évoqués dans le texte ci-dessous ne sont en aucun cas la propriété de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi). La seule et heureuse détentrice des droits se nomme JK Rowling.**  
Note d'avant chapitre** : Comme la dernière fois on a eu Harry en guest-star, cette fois on va un peu reparler de la photo dérobée et donc de Narcissa. Faut varier les plaisirs.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Icare

Il en met du temps à arriver ! On ne peut pas dire que les Gryffondor se caractérisent par leur ponctualité. Au prix où je le paye, il pourrait au moins prendre la peine d'être à l'heure. En plus, il m'a fait venir en territoire ennemi. C'est déjà le sixième Gryffondor qui me jette un regard soupçonneux en murmurant le plus bas possible leur maudit mot de passe. Comme si ça m'intéressait d'entrer dans leurs quartiers ! Et puis de toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que les mots de passe des salles communes des quatre Maisons sont les secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard.

_Exécution_ pour les Serpentard. Grandiloquent !

_Plume de corbeau_ pour les Serdaigle. Piètre tentative de faire ténébreux !

_Fleur de cerisier_ pour les Poufsouffle. Totalement sirupeux !

_Beaux lendemains_ pour les Gryffondor. Pitoyable !

Enfin le voilà ! Il est accompagné d'une Gryffondor. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit quelque peu dissimulé derrière une armure, il se penche vers elle et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui déposer rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres. La fille hoche la tête puis tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Il la suit quelques secondes du regard avec une expression rêveuse.

Si je venais à tomber amoureux, qu'il me soit épargné d'avoir l'air aussi niais !

Puis il se souvient soudain de moi et vient vers moi.

« Désolé, je suis un peu en retard. »

J'ai remarqué.

« Tu as l'argent ? »

Je fais teinter les pièces d'or dans ma poche. Il hoche la tête d'un air satisfait. Il n'est pas très méfiant, j'en connais plus d'un qui aurait demandé à voir la couleur de l'argent. Ah ces Gryffondor ! Ils sont irrécupérables ! Il sort alors la photo de sa poche et l'observe quelques secondes d'un air songeur avant de me la tendre.

Alors qu'est-ce que t'as découvert, le-grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor ?

« Je crois que c'est le cas le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais étudié et le plus passionnant… J'ignorais que ta mère était si jolie Malfoy. »

Et son sourire s'agrandit.

S'il veut finir avec la tête éclatée contre le sol qu'il continue comme ça.

Et puis comment sait-il que c'est ma mère, je ne lui ai rien dit ?

« La base en photographie est de savoir jeter des sorts de légende et en particulier celui de dénomination. Il ne m'a pas été très difficile de découvrir qui était cette ravissante blonde. »

Continue comme ça…

« Tout doux, Malfoy ! Mais ma plus grande surprise ne vient pas de là. Est-ce que tu sais qui est la sorcière qui est à sa droite ? »

J'en oublie un instant de vouloir lui mettre mon poing dans la figure et regarde ladite sorcière. Non, elle ne me dit rien. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vue chez nous. De toute façon, personne ne vient jamais rendre visite à ma mère.

« Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Bon et bien maintenant, pointe le bout de ta baguette sur elle. »

Je m'exécute et une petite légende apparaît sur la photo. J'y lis l'inscription et la baguette manque de m'en glisser des doigts.

« Oui, notre très chère professeur de divination, j'ai nommé la siphonnée Sibylle Trelawney ! Au vue de ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu n'étais pas au courant toi non plus. Mais quand on le sait, je trouve que le rapprochement est facile à faire. »

C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma mère et cette prof complètement folle puissent se connaître et encore moins être amies.

Et l'autre ? Peut-être que c'est également quelqu'un que je connais.

… Elizabeth Galliness…

Ça ne me dit rien.

« L'autre, Elizabeth Galliness est morte il y a un bout de temps. C'était une Auror, elle a été tuée par un Mangemort. Mais on n'a jamais pu déterminer avec certitude quelle était l'identité du coupable. Ces lâches portent des cagoules pour qu'on ne puisse pas les reconnaître. »

Tuée par un Mangemort…

« Les trois sorciers de derrière étaient des Serdaigles. Matthew Philips, John Taurus et Mina Thomson. Le premier est en Chine, le second est marié et mène une vie de père de famille en Australie et la dernière est morte. »

Morte ?

« Une expérience qui a mal tourné. L'affaire semble avoir été étouffée par le ministère. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à retrouver sa trace. Est-ce que tu les connais ? »

Non, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'eux.

« Mais passons au cas vraiment intéressant. On peut dire que tu as l'œil ! Il était vraiment pas simple de repérer qu'il y avait quelqu'un hors-champ. Et apparemment, ta mère ne souhaite pas qu'il soit repéré. »

Quoi ?

« Ta mère cache ce type, Malfoy ! »

Ma mère cache quelqu'un ? Non, la _reproduction photographique_ de ma mère cache la reproduction photographique de quelqu'un !… Mais la reproduction photographique de qui ?

« Un sorcier d'à peu près seize ans. Je ne sais pas à quelle Maison il appartient, il n'a aucun écusson sur sa robe. »

Un sorcier de seize ans ? Est-ce que c'est mon père ? Mais pourquoi ma mère ne voudrait pas que l'on voie mon père ?

« J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire venir. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un est hors-cadre, il est logique de penser qu'il est impossible de les faire entrer dans le cadre. Or ma théorie est que si les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent disparaître du cadre et aller se balader hors-champ, la réciproque est possible. A savoir, si un sorcier est hors-champ, il est possible de l'attirer dans le cadre. Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de me baragouiner, là ? C'est quoi la nuance entre le hors-champ et le hors-cadre ? Arg ! Ces Sang-de-Bourbe, il faut toujours qu'ils viennent polluer le monde de la Magie avec leur misérable héritage du monde Moldu.

« Je vois que la photo ne t'intéresse pas. »

Tout juste Auguste. Il n'y a que '_cette_' photo qui m'intéresse.

« Très bien. Sache quand même, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à attirer ce type dans le cadre et cela pour deux raisons. »

Laisse-moi deviner… La première : tu tenais ta baguette à l'envers et la deuxième : tu n'es qu'un crétin de grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor ?

« Premièrement, parce que dès que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui, ta mère a accouru et a tout fait pour l'empêcher de venir. Apparemment, ta mère n'a vraiment aucune envie que l'on découvre l'identité de Monsieur Mystère. Et deuxièmement, parce que le lien magique était très faible. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es trop nul !

« Détrompe-toi, ça ne venait pas de moi, mais de lui. La reproduction photographique d'un sorcier ne peut pas résister à mon sort d'attraction. Un peu comme un aimant, si tu veux. Mais avec ce sorcier, c'était comme si il n'avait aucune charge magique à opposer à celle que je lui envoyais. »

Tu veux dire…

« … Que c'était un sorcier avec un très faible pouvoir, pratiquement un Cracmol. »

Si je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère voudrait protéger ce genre de raclure, la chose certaine maintenant c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon père.

« Tu veux le voir ? »

Est-ce que les balais volent ?… Evidemment que je veux le voir !

Le grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor reprend la photo et sort sa baguette. Il la pointe sur l'extrême bord gauche.

« Il faut viser à peu près la direction dans laquelle doit se trouver celui que l'on veut faire venir. Et après c'est comme à la pèche. Tu lances un sort et tu attends que ça morde. _Elicio_. Observe ta mère ! »

A peine a-t-il prononcé la formule, que la reproduction photographique de ma mère se lève et se précipite vers le bord du cadre gauche. Elle s'y appuie, comme si elle tentait d'empêcher une porte de s'ouvrir. Mais c'est peine perdue : la main du grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor a un sursaut.

« Il a mordu à l'hameçon. Maintenant, je vais l'attirer à l'intérieur du cadre. Ta mère va essayer de m'en empêcher. Regarde. »

Et alors, doucement, il commence à ramener sa baguette vers l'intérieur de la photo. Du cadre émerge d'abord une main, puis un bras, une épaule et enfin une tête. Ma mère se démène comme une diablesse, pour ralentir la progression, pour nous cacher son visage. Mais elle ne peut rien faire contre la magie du grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor.

Elle a l'air tellement paniqué. Je sens une montée de haine envers le grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor qui fait ainsi souffrir ma mère, lorsque je me rappelle qu'il fait tout cela sous _mes_ ordres. Alors je me calme, parce que je sais que sinon c'est contre moi que je vais m'énerver et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Et enfin apparaît au centre de la photo un garçon blond aux cheveux courts et en bataille. Il a des yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflète l'étonnement. Il semble ne rien comprendre à la situation, pourquoi il est là et pourquoi ma mère pleure.

Ma mère pleure !

Elle est partie se réfugier dans les bras de ses deux amies et le garçon la regarde désemparé. Il semble vouloir la consoler mais n'ose pas l'approcher.

Ma mère pleure.

« Tant que j'ai la baguette posé sur lui, il ne peut pas bouger. Est-ce que tu le reconnais ? »

Je secoue la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais je donnerais mon bras droit immédiatement pour le savoir.

Ma mère pleure.

« Dans ce cas, on va avoir quelques problèmes pour trouver de qui il s'agit. »

Je le regarde incrédule. Mais, et le truc avec la baguette et le nom qui apparaît ?

« Le sort de dénomination ne marche pas sur lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

C'est parce que le type n'a pas assez de pouvoirs ?

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Le sort de dénomination est malléable et peut être appliqué aussi bien à des Sorciers, des Cracmols, que des Moldus. On peut même s'en servir pour des animaux… »

Voilà, j'en étais sûr, c'est un handicapé de la baguette ! C'est bien ma veine ! Il fallait que je tombe sur le seul expert en photo incapable de lancer le moindre petit sort de déno-truc convenable !

« C'est _dénomination_ ! »

Détail !

Mais alors lui ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur lui ?

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Il semble lui-même énervé à l'idée de ne pas éclaircir le mystère. Moi, je n'arrive pas à savoir à ce moment ce que je ressens… J'ai beau chercher, fouiller, mais il n'y a rien. J'ai une étrange impression d'être totalement vide. Pas même de la douleur ou de la fatigue, de la colère ou de la curiosité. Juste rien. Comme si on m'avait pressé, pressé tellement fort, à m'avoir dépouillé de toute substance. A m'avoir dépouillé de tout.

Bloqué par la baguette du grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor, je regarde ce garçon qui semble toujours aussi embêté. Ma mère a cessé de s'agiter, les yeux toujours ruisselants de larmes, elle lui sourit tristement. Ses deux amies s'agitent exagérément pour la réconforter et au fond les trois Serdaigle se moquent de tout.

Ma mère pleure.

« Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire Malfoy, donc si tu pouvais me donner mon argent… »

Je lui donne les deux pièces d'or sans discuter. Il m'adresse un salut de la tête auquel je ne réponds pas et il s'en va vers les quartiers des Gryffondor. Maintenant que je suis seul, je me laisse glisser lentement contre le mur. Ce n'est même pas que je me laisse glisser, c'est que je glisse, c'est indépendant de ma volonté. Sur la photo, ma mère sèche ses larmes et le garçon a de nouveau disparu du cadre.

Qui est-il ?

Dis-le moi, maman ! S'il est si important pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne le connais pas ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de lui ? Pourquoi pleures-tu pour lui alors que pour moi, pour mon père tu n'es que glace ?

Pourquoi pour lui et pas pour nous ?… Pas pour moi ?…

Plus violemment qu'une lame assassine, une conviction s'insinue en moi : je dois découvrir qui il est ! Que m'importe ce que je vais rencontrer ! Que m'importe ce qui va barrer ma route ! Que m'importe ce que je vais découvrir ! Que m'importe le pouvoir de cette foutue vérité ou que je ne sois pas capable de la contenir ! Que m'importe parce que je saurai !

Et je sais même de quel côté je dois commencer à chercher. Des deux sorcières qui encadrent ma mère, l'une est peut-être morte, mais l'autre est toujours vivante et elle est même à portée de main.

-o-

Prévenu que Trelawney n'était pas un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard, j'ai choisi Etude des Runes. Cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment de me faire prédire le jour de ma mort continuellement. Je laisse ce plaisir à Potter.

Le préfet des Serpentard, McArdore, m'a conseillé de me rendre dans sa salle le jeudi en fin de journée, juste après le cours des Gryffondor de cinquième année. La perspective de me retrouver face à Potter et à son patafixé attitré ne m'enchante guère, mais McArdore m'a assuré que ce serait le meilleur moment pour parler à Trelawney.

Me voilà donc en train d'attendre devant la porte que le cours se finisse. Les premiers à sortir sont les Sang-de-bourbe Thomas et Finnigan, ils me jettent un regard surpris mais ne s'arrêtent pas. Les deux filles de Gryffondor ne remarquent même pas ma présence, trop absorbées par leur discussion sans intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? »

Et voici mon patafixé préféré qui entre en scène avec toujours autant de subtilité et de goût, j'ai nommé l'apprenti sorcier le plus misérable de Grande Bretagne : Ronald Weasley. On applaudit bien fort ! Merci pour lui !

« T'as rien à faire ici, Malfoy ! Fiche le camp ! »

Vais-je prendre la peine de lui répondre ?… Non.

Le peu de cas que je fais de sa personne n'est pas pour plaire au patafixé, mais le bon, le brave, Potter lui fait signe de m'ignorer. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une tâche facile.

Que m'importe toutes tes simagrées, Weasley. Tu m'intéresses autant que mon premier chapeau ! Va donc voir dans la Chambre des Secrets si j'y suis !

Weasley est secoué par un tremblement de colère et amorce un mouvement peu amical envers ma personne. Même si je n'en montre rien, à cet instant précis Goyle et Crabbe me manquent cruellement : Weasley est bien plus grand que moi et surtout bien plus costaud. S'il décide d'en venir aux poings, je n'ai aucune chance. Heureusement pour moi, Potter attrape le rouquin par le bras et l'entraîne loin de moi. Il se laisse plus ou moins faire mais je vois dans son regard qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : le moment où l'on se retrouvera face à face, sans personne pour interrompre ses pulsions de violence. Je suis un peu moins impatient que lui, je dois dire. Il faut que je me souvienne de ne pas trop traîner seul quelque temps dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mais pour marquer le peu d'importance que je feins de porter à sa colère, je leur tourne le dos et fouille du regard la salle de classe. Ayant constaté qu'il n'y a plus aucun élève, sous les regards étonnés de Potter et Weasley devenu soudain très calme, j'entre dans la pièce d'où s'échappent des effluves d'encens à donner la nausée. Par les démons de l'enfer, comment font-ils pour supporter une telle odeur pendant une heure ?

Penchée sur sa boule de cristal, Trelawney ne remarque pas ma présence. Je me garde bien de la lui signaler immédiatement. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec elle, ni ce que je vais bien pouvoir tirer de cette entrevue et il faut donc que je me prépare mentalement. Même si elle est professeur, je dois être celui qui dominera la situation. Quand je sens que je suis enfin prêt, je me racle la gorge.

Elle relève rapidement la tête et s'étonne de me trouver là. Elle plisse le nez, alors que son regard me scrute. Mais comme elle ne remarque rien dans ma mise capable de l'éclairer sur la raison de ma présence, elle affecte un air ennuyé et en même temps fat. Composition très étrange, je dois dire.

« Pour quelle raison êtes vous ici, monsieur ? Sollicitez-vous mes dons pour décrypter les signes qui jonchent le chemin de votre vie ? Pensez-vous être victime du mauvais œil ? Un amateur vous a tiré les cartes et vous vous inquiétez de son interprétation du tirage ? »

J'ai l'impression d'entendre une réclame de kit bas de gamme de divination. Bientôt elle m'annoncera qu'elle est capable de me faire revenir l'être aimé ou de me faire passer mon examen de fin d'année avec 400 de réussite.

Mais tout cela m'amuse terriblement.

Elle est bien professeur de divination, non ? Qu'elle devine pourquoi je suis là…

Son air se transforme immédiatement, il est à la limite entre le sérieux et le furieux. Mais elle ne m'effraie pas. Qu'elle se mette en colère tant qu'il lui plaise, je sais avec certitude que c'est moi qui mène les événements.

L'a-t-elle senti ? En tout cas, soudain elle se rassérène et s'avance sur le bord de sa chaise. Et alors que ses yeux ne me quittent pas, elle étale devant elle ses cartes. Je la laisse faire, sourire en coin. Elle a un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel son regard devient encore plus inquisiteur. Essaie-t-elle de mobiliser son troisième œil ? Qu'elle mobilise tous les yeux qu'elle veut, ça ne changera pas les choses. Je la domine, car je sais quelque chose qu'elle ignore.

Elle commence à retourner une à une les cartes. Son air devient de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'elle progresse dans sa lecture. Je vois ses mains trembler. Elle le remarque également, elle relève la tête vers moi effrayée que j'aie pu surprendre une manifestation de sa nervosité. Précipitamment, elle plaque les mains sur son bureau dans le futile espoir d'en cacher les soubresauts.

Elle sait !

Son expression change du tout au tout, elle écarquille les yeux, alors qu'elle porte les mains à une bouche béante (elle n'a jamais dû autant ouvrir). Ses yeux ne me quittent plus et je soutiens sans broncher son regard. J'espère que j'ai l'air totalement calme et confiant. Je dois avoir l'air totalement calme et confiant.

Finalement ses mains retombent sur son bureau et sa bouche se met à s'ouvrir et à se fermer comme mue d'une volonté propre. Elle a l'air d'une carpe sortie de l'eau qui supplie qu'on la remette à l'eau.

« Vous êtes Draco Malfoy, le fils de Narcissa. »

Je m'y attendais.

Je m'y attendais, mais pourtant ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de foudre. Oui, je savais qu'elle dirait cette phrase, mot pour mot. Je l'avais prévu mais pourtant, malgré la préparation mentale, je ne peux qu'accuser le coup.

_Draco Malfoy, le fils de Narcissa_. _Le fils de Narcissa_. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être le fils de mon _père_, bien plus que celui de ma _mère_.

Trop prise par sa propre stupeur, elle ne semble pas remarquer le jeu des émotions qui passent un instant sur mon visage.

_Draco Malfoy, le fils de Narcissa_…

Elle ferme enfin les yeux et s'adosse à la chaise. Elle semble perdue dans de vieux souvenirs.

« J'aurais dû deviner. Vous lui ressemblez tellement. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir, mettant de côté l'ironie de sa phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me reparle, pas tout de suite. Je pensais qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps.

Je lui ressemble ? A qui ?

Elle rouvre les yeux, ses traits se durcissent.

« A _lui_. »

_Lui_ ? Mon père ? Pourquoi prend-elle ce ton pour parler de mon père ?

« Mais vous avez aussi quelque chose d'elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas réussi à avilir… Pas encore… »

Oui, c'est de la haine qu'il y a bien dans sa voix, mais aussi de la crainte. Lequel des deux sentiments a engendré l'autre ? Qui de la haine et de la peur est première ? Et pourquoi ?

Mais je ne peux laisser mon père se faire insulter par cette cinglée. De quel droit parle-t-elle ainsi d'un Malfoy ? Qui croit-elle être pour oser parler de nous de cette façon ?

Elle a un mouvement involontaire de recul dont je me délecte : je lui ai fait peur. C'est presque jouissif : j'ai fait peur à un prof !

« Visiblement, je me suis trompée. Ce diable s'est déjà insinué en vous, Draco. Et encore une fois, il va tout détruire… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il va détruire ?

Moi ? Pour qui me prend-elle ? Je ne suis pas un simple château de cartes que l'on balaye d'un revers de la main. J'ai plus de ressources qu'on peut le soupçonner. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre.

_Encore_ une fois ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a détruit ? Ou plutôt _qui_ a-t-il détruit ?

Son visage est devenu impénétrable. J'ai beau chercher la faille dans sa cuirasse, je n'en trouve pas, il n'y en a pas… Pas encore…

Je dois vite trouver le levier d'ouverture, débloquer son système de sécurité. Si l'évocation de mon père a tout déclenché, il serait stupide que je persiste dans cette voie, elle va continuer à se durcir. Très bien, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution.

Je sais que je suis le portrait de mon père. On n'a cessé de me répéter toute ma vie que je lui ressemblais, que j'étais tout lui au même âge. Mais je sais aussi que je suis le fils de ma mère. Dans mon sang coule également celui de Narcissa Malfoy.

Je suis aussi le fils de Narcissa Malfoy…

« Vous… vous avez aussi quelque chose d'elle. »

J'ai réussi.

« Ce n'est pas physique… Dans l'aura, peut être. Narcissa était une très puissante sorcière. Peut-être même la meilleure de notre promotion. »

Sur ses lèvres passe un sourire lourd de souvenirs, ses yeux ne sont déjà plus dans le même temps que moi.

Mais pourquoi parle-t-elle de ma mère au passé ?

« Je savais que vous viendriez un jour. »

Elle n'a pas pris le ton assuré des grandes déclarations prophétiques. Non, il y a quelque chose de triste dans sa voix.

« Je pensais juste que vous viendriez plus tôt… et plus tard aussi. »

Je me disais bien aussi ! C'était trop lui en demander que d'abandonner ne serait-ce que momentanément son poste de prophétesse omnisciente.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paroles sibyllines ?

« Je pensais que vous ne viendriez me voir qu'à la mort de Narcissa, d'où le _plus tard_. Le _plus tôt_, parce que… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je peux le faire pour elle. Elle pensait que ma mère ne vivrait pas aussi longtemps. Qu'elle serait peut-être même déjà morte…

La même sensation que dans le couloir me submerge. Mes jambes ploient sous mon propre poids, elles tremblent. Malfoy ou pas, si je ne suis pas assis d'ici quelques secondes, je serai affalé sur le sol. Heureusement, une chaise mal rangée, traîne juste à côté de moi. Je m'y laisse tomber, le moins lourdement possible. Je suis vidé, totalement vidé. Je n'ai même plus la force de penser, de rassembler les éléments délivrés par Trelawney. Je ne sais qu'une chose : j'ai un cœur qui résonne bruyamment dans ma poitrine.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Ares

**Titre **: _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre bouquins parus.**  
Résumé général** : (c'est toujours le même) Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Grâce au grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor, Draco a découvert que sa mère était liée d'une manière quelconque avec un sorcier inconnu. Trelawney s'avère être une ancienne amie de Narcissa et apparemment elle ne porte pas Lucius dans son cœur.**  
Disclaimer** : Yep, Draco is not mine ! Yes I know that's sad, en tout cas pour moi… et Harry non plus ne m'appartient pas. Rien n'est à moi, tout est estampillé 'made by JKR'.

Un (très) grand merci, à tous mes vaillants reviewers qui continuent de m'encourager.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Arès

La torpeur me gagne doucement mais irrémédiablement. La voix d'Etau me berce, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le flot de ses paroles. Pour compliquer encore les choses, je sens une migraine titanesque pointer le bout de son nez. Ma cervelle ne va pas tarder à être un véritable champ de bataille.

Quel ennui de voir Granger lever sans fin le doigt, faire étalage de ses connaissances. Comment Potter peut-il supporter de vivre plus de dix minutes à côté d'elle ? Si jamais un caprice du destin m'obligeait à partager plus de cinq minutes ma sphère vitale avec cette harpie, c'est dans des petites boîtes séparées qu'on la retrouverait.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu apprends plus et mieux que tous les autres, que ça fera de toi une véritable sorcière, Granger ! Tu seras jamais qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors cesse de vouloir te voiler la face. Pas la peine de me regarder de cette manière. Accepte ce que tu es !

« Cinq points en moins à Serpentard pour langage injurieux », déclare froidement Etau. Il me fixe quelques secondes et je ne baisse pas les yeux.

_En aucune sorte, fils, tu ne dois baisser les yeux_. Parfois je me demande, si mon père n'a pas enchanté ses commandements pour qu'ils me reviennent en pleine tête aux moments opportuns.

_Ne détourne pas le regard._

(« Imprime dans leurs cervelles la couleur de tes yeux. Elle doit à jamais signifier pour eux l'inquisition, la froideur, le mépris. »)

_Ne montre aucune faiblesse_.

(« On doit croire que tu n'en as pas. Tu dois apparaître comme intouchable, comme inattaquable. Mais reste conscient que tu n'es pas immortel, que tu peux souffrir, que tu es fait de chair et de sang, que tes yeux pleurent, que ton corps transpire. Ton cœur n'est qu'un muscle qui se fatigue un peu plus à chaque battement. »)

_Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire._

(« Même un loup décapité peut encore mordre. N'aie aucune magnanimité. Détruis celui qui te menace, mets le à mort. Joue avec une souris si tu le désires, mais ne plaisante pas avec un rat. »)

_N'aie aucun amour._

(« On pourrait te le prendre et te blesser avec. »)

_Méfie toi de tes amis, plus encore que de tes ennemis._

(« Il est plus dur d'échapper à l'empoisonnement de l'ami qu'au maléfice de l'ennemi. »)

_Ne dévoile jamais tes secrets. Pas même à ta maîtresse ou ton amant._

(« Lis l'histoire de Samson et Dalila si tu veux t'en convaincre. »)

_Méfie toi même de ta chair et de ton sang._

(« La famille n'est rien. Seul le nom compte. »)

_N'aie jamais aucun autre maître que toi-même._

(« Celui que tu appelles Maître ne doit en avoir que le titre. Oublie les divinités, les professeurs, les amis : face à tes choix, tu es seul. »)

_Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas._

(« Ce sont des concepts inventer par les faibles. Oublie donc ces deux mots, bannis les de ton vocabulaire. Laisse les au commun. Car en réalité, Draco, la seule chose qui compte, c'est la Puissance. Celui qui a la Puissance a tout et ne risque rien. »)

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment éviter le sort Stupéfix ? »

Et devinez qui lève la main ? Personne d'autre que notre Je-Sais-Tout préférée. Miss Granger-les-dents-qui-s'allongent-et-raccourcissent en personne.

Etau énonce des sortilèges et interroge un élève sur la parade. Puis, il choisit deux élèves pour faire une démonstration.

Tiens, voilà que la robe de Brown prend feu. J'ai toujours pensé que cette fille avait le feu aux fesses. C'est Finnigan qui éteint l'incendie… Serait-ce un signe du destin ?… Je crois que je préfère ne rien savoir.

« Professeur ? Comment doit-on faire si on se retrouve face à un sorcier dont on est certain qu'il va nous lancer le sort de la Mort ? » demande en tremblant ce presque-sorcier de Londubat.

Je l'attendais, celle-là. Il était évident qu'à partir du moment où on abordait la question de la parade, il y en aurait un qui serait assez stupide pour poser la question. Ce que tous ces sorciers sont prévisibles et tellement ennuyeux ! On dirait qu'ils craignent qu'en grand secret certains spécialistes aient trouvé la parade mais refusent de la divulguer.

« On prend la fuite », crie Thomas qui se croit drôle. Mais y en a pas beaucoup qui rient.

« C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus sensé à faire, répond le plus sérieusement du monde Etau.

– Pourtant, il y a bien un moyen de l'éviter », insiste Parvati.

Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire ces Gryffondor ! Tu crois que c'est donné au commun des mortels d'éviter un Avada Kedavra ? Tu crois que parce que Potter s'en tire avec une cicatrice, tu vas, toi aussi, sauver ta peau ? Va demander à Diggory ce qu'il en pense ?

« On dirait que Mr Malfoy a un avis sur la question », intervient Etau.

Tous les visages se tournent vers moi.

Etau… Un jour, il me le paiera ! Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, mais il me le paiera.

Je vais l'éviscérer comme un lapin.

Je vais le peler comme une pomme.

Très bien, Etau, tu as semé le vent, récolte maintenant la tempête !

Vous voulez mon avis, sur la question ? C'est pourtant d'une évidence telle que je me demande encore pourquoi personne n'y a encore jamais songé. La raison pour laquelle Potter est encore de ce monde, c'est qu'il était protégé par une forme de magie antique.

Moment de silence. Formidable moment de silence, où j'apprécie chacune de leurs expressions incrédules.

Apparemment, Potter n'a pas l'air tellement surpris par l'annonce. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, il y a bien de l'Antique Magie dans le coin ! Comment cette Sang-de-Bourbe a-t-elle bien pu réussir un coup pareil ?

Etau, image même de l'impassibilité. Je suis certain que même s'Il venait en personne le menacer de Sa baguette, ce type garderait le même calme.

Oh ! Mais aucun de vous n'est prêt à entendre ce que je vais vous annoncer.

Le Seigneur Noir pour atteindre ce niveau de pouvoir a dû faire une concession, une promesse sur la magie. Recevoir tous les pouvoirs de la Magie Noire sur le gage, de ne jamais s'en servir pour prendre la vie d'un membre de Sa famille.

Oui, Potter est un membre de Sa famille…

Moment de silence. Délicieux moment de silence, où je scrute chacun de leurs regards atterrés. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Oui, qu'ils me regardent puis qu'ils le regardent ! Qu'ils se posent toutes ces questions ! Qu'ils ingurgitent mes mots, qu'ils les digèrent. Je vois dans leurs têtes le cheminement qui se fait avec une netteté insultante ! Jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion que oui, c'est possible, pourquoi pas, qu'en savons nous après tout, il se pourrait bien… Mais vos esprits rebelles caracolent et refusent aussitôt l'idée. Je le vois si nettement sur chacun de leurs visages.

C'est le moment d'enfoncer le clou, de graver le doute dans leurs esprits.

Quelle autre raison, peut-il y avoir ? Seul le lien du sang et un pacte magique peuvent lutter contre le sort de la Mort. Admettez l'évidence ! Potter est un Fourchelang… C'est une caractéristique génétique.

Oh oui ! Qu'ils détaillent Potter. Qu'ils craignent qu'il ne se transforme soudainement en un montre assoiffé de sang. De leur sang.

Je me régale.

« Ferme la Malfoy ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! »

Ça y est ! Une réaction des Patafixés. Je pensais qu'ils seraient plus rapides.

Granger est debout, livide et tremblante de colère.

Pauvre petite fille, tu ne sais pas dans quel monde tu as mis les pieds. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec ta dégénérée de famille.

Bruit de chaises qui tombent. J'ai juste le temps de voir une tornade rousse se précipiter sur moi. Il va me frapper ! Je ferme les yeux dans l'attente du coup. Mais rien ne vient. Son poing est à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Ça ne ressemble pas aux Weasley. Ils frappent et réfléchissent après. Puis je remarque qu'il ne bouge pas, qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Et par-dessus son épaule je le vois et je comprends tout.

Potter est debout, les yeux rivés sur moi. Ses lèvres bougent sans laisser échapper le moindre son. Ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur, ils semblent bien plus verts qu'au naturel. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements voltent, comme secoués par un vent émanant de son propre corps.

« Malfoy… »

C'est un cri de haine et un cri d'attaque.

Et sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je me retrouve souffler en arrière. Livres, chaises, tables sont projetés dans les airs sur mon passage. Puis mon dos frappe violemment le mur du fond de la classe. J'entends les autres qui crient. Il y a un bref moment de calme où je pense, j'espère que c'est fini. Mais je croise les yeux de Potter et je comprends que ça ne fait que commencer, que personne ne peut l'arrêter. Pendant ces quelques secondes de compréhension, la peur se diffuse dans tout mon corps, à travers mes veines, mettant chacun de mes muscles en alerte.

Je ne peux parer le coup invisible qui me frappe en plein estomac et qui me couple le souffle. Et alors que j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits, une main invisible m'attrape par la gorge et m'élève dans les airs. Mon dos frotte douloureusement contre chacune des aspérités des pierres. Maintenu entre sol et plafond, des lames invisibles s'insinuent en moi, dans les mains, les pieds, les jambes, la poitrine, les épaules. La douleur est insoutenable. Brûlante, dévorante, déchirante, étouffante… Petit à petit, je perds conscience du monde extérieur, ma vision se trouble, les sons m'apparaissent distants… J'ai tellement mal… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal… Jamais… La dernière chose que ma conscience capte avant de sombrer, c'est le vert de ses yeux…

-o-

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis allongé sur le sol de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Au-dessus de moi, il y a la tête d'Etau.

« Comment allez-vous Mr Malfoy ? »

Mal…

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Mal…

« Miss Parkinson, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh tout de suite ! »

Est-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il y a dans sa voix ?

Mal…

Tout redevient noir… tout noir… avec deux points verts qui me font… mal…

Mal…

-o-

Où suis-je ?

Un lit. Du blanc. Du blanc. Du blanc partout… L'infirmerie.

Par les démons de l'Enfer, ce que j'ai mal à la tête… Ouch ! Non, pas qu'à la tête ! C'est tout mon corps qui est endolori. Chaque muscle qui bouge est un cauchemar.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je suis passé sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffes ou quoi ?… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? …

Du vert, je ne me souviens que de vert…

Une porte s'ouvre. Pomfresh. Et une tasse fumante.

« Buvez ça Mr Malfoy, ça vous fera du bien ! »

Pouah ! Mais quelle odeur abjecte.

« Buvez ! Ça va vous revigorer. Ne craignez rien, elle a été préparée par le professeur Rogue. »

Pourquoi Rogue s'occupe-t-il des affaires de Pomfresh ?

Arg ! C'est aussi dégoûtant que ça sent mauvais. Non, c'est pire.

« Reposez-vous maintenant. »

Je me laisse retomber dans le lit. Pomfresh tire les draps et les étend sur moi.

Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? J'aurais pu le faire.

Elle pose la main sur mon front. Je sursaute.

« Je vous ai fait mal ? »

Mal ? Non…

Je sais maintenant ce que c'est que d'avoir mal et sa main sur mon front, c'est tout sauf douloureux. C'est juste… étrange. Personne n'avait jamais mis sa main sur mon front. C'est juste… indécent…

« Vous avez de la fièvre, mais avec la potion ça ne devrait pas tarder à redescendre. Détendez-vous. »

Me détendre ? Alors que j'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles sont en feu ? Alors que ma mémoire n'est remplie que de vert ? Que quelqu'un me retire tout ce vert ! J'ai…

Mal…

Tellement… mal…

-o-

Un lit. Du blanc. L'infirmerie…

L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?… Je … Que s'est-il passé ?… Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Potter qui me cloue au mur comme un coléoptère. La douleur verte. Le premier réveil à l'infirmerie blanche. La potion infecte.

Doucement, prudemment, je m'assieds. Je bouge un peu la tête, les bras, les pieds. Non, plus rien ne me fait souffrir. J'ai juste un goût nauséeux dans la bouche, mais sinon, je vais bien…

Bien…

Mieux, une fois dehors…

Les fleurs sont ouvertes et se gorgent de soleil. Elles embaument l'air et leurs couleurs font disparaître le vert ignoble de l'herbe ! Plus de couleurs ! Que de la couleur !

Du réconfort auprès des fleurs… comme une vulgaire Poufsouffle…

Là-bas, le lac, comme de la laque réfléchit aveuglément la lumière du soleil. Et près du lac, la pièce. La pièce secrète qui enferme le passé.

Mût par une soudaine attraction pour ce lac que j'ai soigneusement évité depuis cette fois-là, j'avance de manière un peu chaotique. Je dois avoir une démarche de malade, de fou peut-être même. Pourtant j'avance. Mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter quand je le vois.

Près du lac, Potter assis.

Potter, le sorcier aux yeux verts ! Vert ! Vert ! Vert ! Vertvertvertvertvertvertvertvertvertvert… STOP !… stop…

Il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Il est plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Sans bruit je m'approche. Des milliers de pensées meurtrières et vengeresses me traversent l'esprit à chaque pas silencieux que je fais, à chaque muscle que je mobilise. Par-dessus son épaule, je découvre ce qui capte si fortement son attention : non pas un livre, mais un album de photos. Des photos de famille !

Eh bien alors, Potter, il semblerait que je n'étais peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

Il se retourne d'un coup. Ses yeux verts me poignardent ! Vertvertvertvertvert ! NON, pas encore !

« Malfoy, je te conseille de foutre le camps, _immédiatement_, si tu tiens à ta petite gueule d'ange. »

Ma petite gueule d'ange ? Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais, Potter…

« Malfoy ! BARRE-TOI ! ! ! »

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je ne m'enfuis pas en courant ? Quelqu'un pourrait me dire de quel côté s'est échappée ma raison ? Je le sais, je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas rester là ! Cette aura ! L'aura de la bibliothèque, je la sens à nouveau. Elle l'enveloppe. Je sens tout mon corps qui réagit, mon sang se met à bouillir. C'est comme une réaction chimique. Je ne peux pas partir ! Même si je le voulais réellement, je ne pourrais pas partir. Son aura s'enchaîne à la mienne. Il me dit de partir, mais son aura me dit de rester.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu essayes de jouer aux gros bras ? Mais peut-être que Potter n'est pas vraiment ton nom ?

Et il bondit sur moi. Sous son poids je m'effondre. Et son poing me frappe en plein visage. Une fois, deux fois. La troisième, je parviens à l'attraper. Et d'un coup de reins, je renverse nos positions, c'est moi qui le maintiens, c'est moi qui le frappe.

Coups de pieds, de dents, de poings, de tête.

Sang, sueur, larmes.

Plaisir de frapper, douleur d'être frappé.

Et brûlure… intense brûlure. Plus les secondes filent, plus le sang goutte et plus le feu devient intense. Sang bouillant, bouillonnant. Mais aussi peau chauffée à blanc. Ce n'est pas que ma rage, ma haine… C'est lui ! Je… je ne peux pas le toucher. Il est un brasier. Sa peau n'est que flamme. Il faut que je le lâche tout de suite, la douleur n'est plus supportable.

Mais par les démons de l'Enfer ! En quoi est-il fait ? Qu'est-il ? Un démon échappé des Enfers ? Un ange vengeur ?

Soudain quelque chose m'attrape par derrière et tire. Un chien. Un immense chien noir. Un Sinistros. Il grogne, ses immenses canines bien en vue. D'un bond il pourrait être sur moi et avec des mâchoires pareilles, il aurait tôt fait de m'ouvrir la gorge. Ses yeux noirs ne me quittent pas. C'est étrange, ils ont quelque chose… d'humain…

Potter s'est relevé, d'un revers de la main, il essuie le sang qui s'échappe de sa lèvre éclatée. Il s'approche sans crainte du molosse et pose sa main sur sa tête.

« Viens Sniffle ! » dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Puis il s'éloigne.

Le chien claque des dents près de mon visage puis rejoint Potter. Ils s'en vont dans la direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

Je regarde mes mains. Elles n'ont rien et pourtant le souvenir de la brûlure me hante toujours. Par contre mon visage doit être dans un état assez lamentable. Oublié la gueule d'ange !

Maudits soient les Potter et toute leur engeance ! Maudits soient-ils !

Je saisis ma cape et dessous je découvre quelque chose… On dirait un livre… L'album de photos ! Il l'a oublié !

Je le ramasse et le tourne et le retourne dans mes mains.

Je relève la tête et la seule chose que je vois alors est le mur de Poudlard. Ce mur qui dissimule aux yeux de tous une pièce. La salle où le temps s'est arrêté. La salle des fantômes.

La salle du secret de ma mère.

* * *

**Fin du huitième chapitre**


	9. Erato

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG.**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** (je le détaille un peu plus que d'habitude, ça doit faire pas mal de temps que vous ne l'avez lu !) : Pendant un cours de DCFM, Draco s'amuse à provoquer Harry en prétendant que, si ce dernier a résisté à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, c'est parce qu'ils sont du même sang. La plaisanterie est trop grave pour Harry qui cloue, littéralement, Draco au mur pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, Draco provoque à nouveau Harry et ils finissent par se battre à coups de poings et de pieds. Il n'y a aucun vainqueur car un gros chien noir vient les séparer. Harry part avec le chien, mais oublie son album de photos que le Serpentard ramasse. Draco se retrouve alors seul sur le bord du lac, non loin de la pièce secrète de sa mère.**  
Disclaimer** : C'est toujours la même chose. Rien ne m'appartient, je n'ai aucun droit, ne perçois aucune rémunération. Tout est JKR.**  
Note** : Je me doute qu'un certain nombre avait fini par renoncer à l'idée de voir un jour cette fic updatée, mais comme quoi tout finit par arriver un jour. Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps et que les moments d'écriture étaient consacrés à échafauder mon autre fic (_Les Portes_). Mais la vérité est que j'ai complètement calée sur ce chapitre ! Chaque fois que je me mettais devant l'ordinateur avec la décision de le terminer, j'abandonnais au bout d'un quart d'heure, incapable d'avoir trouvé le ton juste. Bref, je n'avais plus aucun plaisir à bosser dessus et j'en étais même dégoûtée. Et puis dernièrement, on m'a demandé avec insistance de m'y remettre. Et j'ai tout repris du début, j'ai totalement repensé les réactions de Draco et surtout le caractère de Narcissa jeune fille. Et puis soudain, tout s'est décoincé et les mots sont venus tous seuls. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vaudra la longue attente à laquelle je vous ai astrains.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Erato

Une brise vient me chatouiller le visage et brouille mes cheveux et ça me fait revenir à la réalité sensible du monde. Le vent est en train de tourner et apporte avec lui de lourds nuages gris, il se pourrait que l'on ait de l'orage demain. Mais pour le moment, il apporte par effluves le parfum empoisonnant des fleurs de la serre cinq. L'odeur entêtante me soulève le cœur un peu plus chaque seconde. Je ne devrais pas rester ici, je risquerais d'y laisser ma raison, mais mon corps semble s'être figé devant le mur.

Tiens, une famille de renards bleus traverse au petit trot le parc pour regagner la Forêt Interdite. Le soleil les darde de ses rayons et leurs peaux répondent par des éclairs bleus aveuglants. C'est un animal en voie de disparition, il a longtemps été chassé par les sorciers pour les propriétés magiques de sa fourrure. J'ignorais qu'il en existait encore en Grande Bretagne. Mais c'est vrai, que n'y a-t-il pas dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Oh je sais ! La pièce secrète de ma mère. Voilà, ce qu'il n'y a pas dans la Forêt Interdite.

Non, la pièce secrète est devant moi. En apparence, il n'y a rien, juste un vieux mur, un autre mur de Poudlard. Mais il suffit d'un mot. Un seul mot pour que l'entrée apparaisse et que la salle se dévoile aux yeux de tous.

Un mot qui danse dans ma tête depuis maintenant une heure. Un mot plus entêtant que n'importe quelle fleur empoisonneuse, qui m'obsède tant que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre. Je fixe la pierre ensorcelée, jusqu'à en oublier de ciller. Il suffit que je pose la main à plat et que je prononce le mot. Mais je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Par caprice. Encore un, oui. Comme ma vie en est emplie.

Je m'étais juré de ne retourner dans cette salle que lorsque je saurai tout, lorsque j'aurai tiré de l'ombre les mystères. Je ne devais y aller que pour y vérifier la solution et m'assurer que j'avais bon. Mais, je dois bien reconnaître que je suis bloqué. J'ai beau ressasser sans fin ce que je sais, les bribes de connaissances que j'ai réussi à amasser depuis quelques semaines. Je les tourne et les retourne, comme on le fait des pièces d'un puzzle jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'emboîtent à la perfection avec les autres. Mais rien ne s'emboîte, je n'ai que des éléments disparates. Je ne trouve rien, la solution continue de me fuir, de passer entre mes doigts.

Prononcer le mot magique est reconnaître ma défaite, mon incapacité.

Au loin, un couple de Busettes à Crête Rouge lance amoureusement des trilles dans la tranquillité du ciel bleu. Un oiseau de proie ne voudrait pas s'en régaler ? Je ne supporte plus de les entendre chanter leur contentement. Tout comme ce couple de Poufsouffle qui se bécote ignorant du monde qui les entoure, mal dissimulé dans un fourré. Si seulement Rusard pouvait avoir la bonne idée de passer dans le coin. Les gens ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'être heureux quand on ne l'est pas soi-même et encore moins en faire étalage. Mais c'est toujours comme ça ! On est face à une question cruciale, qui pourrait être déterminante pour le reste de sa vie, et à ce moment on voit deux inconscients stupides dégoulinants de guimauve. C'est ça l'ironie de la vie ! Vous constatez qu'il vous manque quelque chose d'essentiel et la seconde suivante vous voyez passer quelqu'un qui possède justement ce que vous désirez, qui en jouit inconscient et sans en prendre soin. Et ça donne des envies de meurtre.

Ce que j'aimerais en ce moment ? Ce que je désire plus que tout ?

Simple. Je veux revenir en arrière, je veux remonter le temps. Je veux retourner à l'époque où je croyais que ma mère était née comme _ça_, avant que je ne comprenne qu'un secret la glace. Avant que toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête et ne polluent toutes mes pensées, jusqu'à m'en donner la migraine. Je veux de nouveau être à l'époque où mon seul souci était de rendre les vies de Potter et Weasley encore plus misérables (ce qui n'est pas si facile, ils atteignent déjà un tel niveau de misère ces deux-là qu'il faut vraiment se décarcasser pour les enfoncer encore plus bas. Mais d'un autre côté, les cordes sensibles sont assez innombrables. Il faut les voir partir au quart de tour !), où je ne me souciais que d'avoir de meilleures notes que Granger (là, par contre, la tâche est bien plus ardue). Mais que m'a-t-il pris d'aller remuer tout ça ? Où avais-je égaré ma cervelle ce jour-là ?

La pierre ensorcelée est toujours là, tentante comme un livre interdit laissé ouvert sur une table.

Bien sûr qu'elle est là ! Elle ne va pas disparaître soudainement, alors que ça fait plus de vingt ans qu'elle a attendu que quelqu'un ne l'actionne à nouveau !

Mère, en m'y invitant une fois, m'as-tu donné, par la même occasion, le droit d'y revenir ? Me l'as-tu léguée ? Veux-tu que j'y entre et que je la fouille, que je soulève la poussière amassée sur tes souvenirs de jeune fille ?

_Operire_ : un mot si simple, si petit, si… autonome.

Il jaillit de ma bouche, sans que je ne me rende compte. Il me brûlait depuis des jours la bouche, la langue, réclamait d'être prononcé. Voilà qui est chose faite maintenant.

Comme la dernière fois, les pierres se meuvent, elles se réorganisent. Et je reste là, à les regarder, émerveillé, comme si j'assistais au phénomène magique le plus extraordinaire qui ne me soit jamais donné à voir.

L'entrée sombre se dresse bientôt devant moi. Et pendant quelques secondes, j'oublie de réagir, de bouger. Et maintenant que la porte est là, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux que la passer, qu'aucun autre choix ne s'offre à moi. Ce qui est stupide. Je sais que j'ai le choix de refermer la porte et de partir, de m'enfuir loin de ce lieu et de fuir la vérité qui s'y cache. Mais la réalité de ce que je ressens, c'est que je n'ai aucune marge de manœuvre. C'est comme si toute ma vie ne pouvait trouver son aboutissement que dans ce que je découvrirai dans cette salle sale, pleine de fantômes et de souvenirs qui ne peuvent que changer à jamais ma façon de voir les choses. Non, je n'ai aucun choix !

La première fois que j'étais venu, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui s'y trouvait, j'étais bien trop obnubiler par ma mère qui _réagissait_. Mais aujourd'hui je peux l'observer, la détailler et finalement mesurer que ce n'est qu'une pièce abandonnée. Une simple et dégoûtante pièce abandonnée.

Pour chasser les ténèbres qui envahissent depuis trop longtemps cette pièce, j'allume des bougies abandonnées sur une table. Une douce lumière se répand sur les murs délabrés. Les flammes vacillent et des ombres fantomatiques s'étendent et se tordent.

Des odeurs de roses séchées et de moisissure se mêlent insidieusement. La poussière s'est accumulée partout accusant les années d'abandon. Des araignées étendent leurs toiles au plafond et des souris traversent le sol, affolées.

Un grand lit de bois recouvert d'un drap anciennement vert, maintenant verdâtre, occupe un quart de l'espace. Un immense miroir piqué de rouille renvoie mon image. Il y a aussi une commode, une table, des chaises, un chevalet, un tapis et une guitare. De vieux meubles. Plein de souvenirs. Mais depuis bien trop longtemps oubliés.

Ce que je ressens alors que j'avance entre ses meubles et que mes doigts parcourent leurs surfaces poussiéreuses est au-delà de tout discours. Pour une raison que j'ignore ma gorge est nouée et mon cœur est serré. Je ne perçois pas les objets tels qu'ils m'apparaissent mais comme ils étaient autrefois. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis ici, mais ma mère. Je la vois étendue sur le lit, plongée dans ce livre qu'elle n'a jamais fini. Ce n'est pas mon image dans le miroir mais la sienne qui se demande si cette coiffure lui va ou pas. Les fleurs ne sont pas desséchées, mais rayonnantes de couleurs et elle essaie de les peindre sans y parvenir ; elle accumule inlassablement les croquis, persuadée qu'elle va finir par trouver le bon rouge (qui, maintenant, a viré au bordeaux).

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Le matelas s'enfonce et les ressorts crient. Et je reste là, les bras en croix et les yeux rivés au plafond.

Inspirer. Expirer. Voilà pour le moment mon seul souci.

Les minutes passent.

Lentement.

Sous ma main, je sens la chaleur de la couverture en cuir de l'album photos de Potter. Je n'y pensais même plus. Je l'ai emporté sans m'en apercevoir. Du bout des doigts, j'en caresse la surface, comme le dos d'un chat. J'aimerais avoir le don de psychométrie. J'aimerais pouvoir ressentir les émotions contenues dans cet album, savoir ce que Potter ressent lorsqu'il en tourne les pages cartonnées. J'aimerais pouvoir interroger la chaise et le miroir. J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre le langage du bureau et du lit. J'aimerais pouvoir…

Le lit grince quand je me relève. Je pose l'album sur mes jambes croisées et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin que j'en soulève la couverture. Si cette aventure a soulevé en moins de grandes questions, elle m'a au moins apporté sur un plateau d'argent tout Harry Potter. Je me demande s'il y a quelqu'un ici-bas qui le connaît autant que moi maintenant ? Qui le connaît à tel point qu'il sait quelles sont les failles dans la cuirasse, qui connaît les boutons à actionner pour provoquer la douleur ? Non, je ne pense pas. Ou du moins, tous ceux qui connaissent ses faiblesses sont de ceux qui les évitent et les protègent. Bande de niais ! Une faiblesse n'a de raison que si elle est exploitée, que mise à profit.

Les pages se tournent et les photos se succèdent. Parfois, je m'arrête sur un cliché et je le détaille avec intérêt. Et plus les pages passent et plus mon intérêt grandit. A tel point que je recommence une nouvelle fois la remontée dans le temps. Et avec plus de précision, j'observe. J'ai l'impression qu'elles essaient de me dire quelque chose, qu'elles me murmurent un grand savoir, une importante vérité ; mais je suis incapable de la saisir.

Ce sont des visages et des lieux qui ne m'évoquent rien et qui pour Potter sont le symbole de quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais : une famille. Il tente bien de s'en constituer une avec les bouts qu'on lui donne, mais celle qui est là, photographiée à jamais dans le bonheur, n'est pas pour lui.

James Potter. Lily Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Harry Potter. Et puis d'autres que je ne connais pas.

Je me demande quelle tête il a le traître… C'est peut-être le petit là. Il a une tête de fouine ce type… ou plutôt de rat.

Tant de moments heureux dont Potter n'a aucun souvenir, qu'il ne peut convoquer sans cet album. Il n'a d'autre secours que de faire appel aux souvenirs des autres pour se composer sa propre mémoire, son identité.

James et Lily Potter dansant à leur mariage. Sirius Black à l'arrivée d'une course d'objets volants… pas vraiment identifiés. Remus Lupin allongé dans l'herbe lisant un livre, Potter endormi sur le ventre. Potter jouant entre les pattes d'un immense chien noir. Parents inconscients !…

Tiens ! Le chien noir, on dirait celui de tout à l'heure ! Cette espèce de gros molosse poilu et puant ! Baveux ! Fou dangereux ! Pourvu de dents pointues, tranchantes, acérées… J'en ferais bien une carpette pour décrotter mes bottes de ce nid à puces !

En tout cas, si c'est le même, il est plutôt bien conservé… Bizarre ! Je ne pensais pas que ça vivait si vieux les chiens…

Je les regarde tous encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres. Et je comprends une chose. La vie est absurde. Totalement et inconsidérablement absurde. On peut tout avoir : l'argent, la notoriété, l'amour, les amis, la famille… _tout_. Et l'on dit alors que c'est ça le Bonheur. Et le lendemain ne plus rien avoir. Le Bonheur a cette étonnante faculté de vous glisser entre les doigts. Il n'est que folie de penser qu'on peut le retenir, l'asservir. Il est plus libre qu'un courant d'air. Ça doit être pour cette raison que les Malfoy ne croient pas au Bonheur.

"Le Bonheur, n'est qu'illusion, mon fils", me disait mon père avant de me coucher. "Il y a le plaisir, la puissance, l'argent, la famille, les alliés, mais pas de Bonheur."

Grandir dans cette voie est en fin de compte plus sain. Car ce en quoi on ne croit pas, on ne peut pas vous le prendre. Il n'y a qu'à regarder cet album de photos ! Il ne montre que des vies brisées, des espoirs détruits, des cœurs déchirés, des plaies qui saignent, des larmes qui coulent. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont cru un peu trop au Bonheur.

Lily et James Potter. Comme ils ont l'air amoureux sur cette photo ! Et ces regards qu'ils se jettent : ça en dégouline de mièvrerie !

Et puis…

C'est alors que quelque chose me frappe. C'est violent et soudain, comme un coup de foudre en plein ciel bleu.

_Ils sont sur la même photo_ !

Et il n'y a pas que celle-là. Il y en a plein d'autres.

Oui, plus je les regarde et mieux je comprends ce qu'elles cherchaient tant à me dire : ces photos pétillent de vie. Ce sont des sourires heureux qui étirent leurs lèvres.

Jamais, je n'ai vu mes parents sur la même photo. Ni nous ne sommes réunis tous les trois dans un même cadre (ou dans le même "champ", comme il plaît au grand-type-blond-de-Gryffondor). Non, ce ne sont que des portraits sentencieux, austères, sans émotion… sans vie.

Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de photos de _famille_ ?

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de famille. Il y a un _nom_ mais pas de famille.

Oui, mon père me l'a dit. Le nom prévaut sur la famille.

Je reste longtemps allongé sur le lit à tourner les pages de l'album photos, à les contempler, à les insulter et à les envier. Je finis pourtant par refermer l'album, lassé de savoir qu'il y a quelque chose, encore, que Potter a eu et que je n'aurai jamais. Et c'est en roulant sur moi-même, pour m'étendre sur le dos, que je le sens.

C'est dur, plat, rectangulaire.

Intrigué, je défais le lit, ignorant la forte odeur de moisissure qui s'en dégage, et trouve un livre relié de cuir bleu. En lettres dorées, gravé sur la couverture, il y a écrit _journal_.

Mon cœur oublie un instant de battre. Inquiet sans fondement, je tourne et retourne le livre, comme si j'en cherchais le fonctionnement, comme pour m'assurer de son existence en le mettant à l'épreuve de mes sens. Je le touche et le retouche, je le tourne et le retourne. Et quand après avoir perdu cinq minutes à le manipuler sans raison, j'ouvre le livre c'est, sans vraiment de surprise mais le cœur battant la chamade, que je voie un magnifique Narcisse dessiné à l'encre verte, qui frémit sous les caresses d'un vent invisible. Je prends la plume attachée à la tranche. Je fais un essai sur ma main et découvre qu'elle est enchantée pour qu'il y ait toujours de l'encre. Et c'est en inspirant profondément, que je tourne la page de garde. Je sais que toutes les pages vierges ne sont qu'un leurre pour les stupides. Je dois demander l'autorisation au Journal de me laisser lire ses pages.

_Demander l'autorisation_… Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne suis vraiment pas habitué.

Sur la page vierge, j'écris avec appréhension, crainte d'essuyer un refus, mon nom.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Qui es-tu ?_ me demande le papier.

Qui je suis ? Je viens de lui dire ! Plus crétin qu'un papier ensorcelé, je ne vois pas ! Qui je suis ? Je suis le fils de ta maîtresse, crétin !

Et magiquement, la page se tourne et des mots apparaissent, des phrases se constituent au fur et à mesure sur les pages du journal. Mais étrangement, il y a de grands blancs entre des paragraphes. Il y a même des pages qui restent blanches. Et je comprends : le Journal exerce une censure, il ne me permet de lire que quelques passages en ma qualité de fils.

J'en feuillette rapidement le contenu, ne m'intéressant qu'aux dates. La période s'étend d'un peu avant son entrée à Poudlard, jusqu'à quelques mois avant sa sortie. Elle y a consigné sept ans de sa vie, fixant chaque jour ses souvenirs, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses peines et ses douleurs.

_Je m'appelle Narcissa et demain j'ai onze ans_. Voilà la première phrase de ce recueil de vie.

-o-

Je m'appelle Narcissa et demain j'ai onze ans et hier je suis arrivée en Angleterre. Ma nouvelle chambre est jolie, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je veux rentrer en Allemagne ! Je veux revoir Morgana et Circea ! Et puis je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer ce garçon demain, moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire à cet Anglais ? « Bonjour, je déteste ton pays et je n'ai pas très envie de me marier avec toi. » Je ne suis pas sûre que pour une première rencontre, ça fasse _grande dame_, comme dit Mère. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'appeler Narcissa Malfoy, moi. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix ! Mais non, pas possible ! Je dois même écrire ce fichu journal en _anglais_, pour me familiariser avec ma nouvelle langue, comme dit Père. Et si je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle langue ? Et si je vous la tirais la langue, Père ?… Mieux ne vaut pas essayer, je ne sais que trop ce que je risquerais !

(…)

Il a fallu que pendant des heures, je reste bien gentiment assise, à faire la petite fille polie devant ces inconnus alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : courir et me rouler dans la boue, taper du pied et crier, grimper aux arbres, courir après le chat et parcourir les grandes galeries du château. Je voulais faire tout sauf la gentille fifille à sa maman. J'ai dû montrer comme je faisais bien la révérence, que je savais jouer du piano et même quelques pas de danse. On m'a demandé de faire quelques tours de magie pour bien montrer que je n'étais pas une Cracmol, qu'il n'y avait pas duperie sur la marchandise. Un vrai singe de foire ! J'ai même reçu des applaudissements à la fin de mon numéro et une belle part de gâteau en guise de cacahouètes. Ma seule consolation, c'est que lui aussi a été logé à la même enseigne. Père a exigé que Lucius fasse quelques tours. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'emmêle les baguettes et que Père déclare qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il s'en est très bien tiré et j'ai même été impressionnée. Maudit Malfoy !

Mais au moins, il n'est pas moche ! Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça ! Mais il me fait un peu peur avec ses yeux gris comme de l'acier. On dirait deux épées dont il darde chaque personne sur laquelle il pose son regard. Il va pourtant bien falloir que je m'y habitue puisqu'il semble inévitable que je finisse ma vie avec lui.

(…)

Ça y est, j'y suis !

Poudlard…

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginais… C'est même mieux. Il faut dire que venant de la Grande Bretagne, je m'attendais au pire. Mais de ce nouveau pays, Poudlard est bien la seule chose que j'aime bien. Circea et Morgana sont à Durmstrang, elles devraient bientôt m'envoyer une lettre pour me décrire comment c'est. On pourra comparer. Elles me manquent toutes les deux, on était ensemble depuis que nous étions toutes petites. Bah, c'est la vie Julie ! Et puis j'ai rencontré deux filles plutôt sympas : Sibylle Trelawney et Elizabeth Galliness. Sibylle a passé tout le voyage à déchiffrer les lignes de ma main, persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant gravé dedans. Moi, je ne vois que des lignes mais je n'ai pas voulu la vexer. Elizabeth ne s'est par contre pas gênée pour le lui dire. C'était assez amusant de les voir se chamailler toutes les deux. Enfin ce qui est bien, c'est que nous avons été envoyées toutes les trois à Serpentard. Sibylle n'a pas été ravie d'être affiliée à cette maison, mais Elizabeth n'a pas semblée en être gênée. Par contre, j'ai remarqué que les élèves des trois autres Maisons se sont montrés très désagréables envers nous. J'ai l'impression que les Serpentard font un peu bande à part. Il paraît qu'il y a un très bon livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, il faudra que je le lise, il pourra peut-être m'être utile.

Le Choixpeau a décrété que j'étais quelqu'un qui aimait bien allée à l'encontre des règles établies et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'envoyait à Serpentard. Ça me plaît cette idée. Moi, intrépide sorcière, parcourant le monde, cherchant à en découvrir les secrets, chevauchant un hippogriffe ou un dragon… Un dragon ou un hippogriffe ?… Avec un dragon, j'aurais l'air bien petite dessus. Mais il paraît que les hippogriffes sont assez inconfortables à chevaucher… En tout cas, j'aurais une robe verte et une cape noire… Ou peut être l'inverse…

(…)

Depuis que l'année scolaire a commencé, pas une seule fois Lucius n'est venu me parler ! C'est quand même un monde ! J'ai quitté l'Allemagne, pour que, justement, on apprenne à se connaître. Et lui, il me fuit ! En fait c'est pire, ce n'est pas qu'il me fuit, mais qu'il ignore ! Quand je le croise dans les couloirs avec ses amis, c'est à peine s'il semble remarquer mon signe de tête. Un jour j'ai même entendu un de ses amis lui demander mais qui j'étais à la fin et pour qui je me prenais. Je vais te dire pour qui je me prends, mon mignon : « Je suis Narcissa, descendante d'une illustre famille de sorciers allemands ! Bien plus illustre que ta famille ne le sera jamais ! Et contre ma volonté, je suis fiancée à ton iceberg de copain ! » Voilà ce que je dirais _grosso modo_ la prochaine fois… dès que je les croiserai… et quand ils seront tellement loin qu'ils ne pourront plus m'entendre. Mais c'est qu'ils me font peur ses copains ! Il y a les deux gorilles qui ont l'air d'avoir oublié leurs cerveaux à leurs naissances et qui suivent Lucius partout. J'espère qu'il finira par les laisser sur le bord d'une route avant notre mariage, parce que je ne tiens pas à me les coltiner cent cinquante ans. Il y en a d'autres qui m'ont l'air peu recommandables également : Avery, Nott, MacNair, pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais il y en a un en particulier, j'ai la chair de poule dès que je croise son regard rouge (c'est un albinos). Il s'appelle Scylla Tantale. Lui aussi, il ne quitte jamais Lucius, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être comme pour Goyle et Crabbe, Lucius le traite comme un égal ! Si les deux mammouths sont toujours un ou deux pas en arrière, Tantale marche toujours à côté de Lucius. Je crois que c'est son meilleur ami, impossible de voir l'un sans l'autre.

J'ai tout de même pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée voir Lucius. J'ai quand même attendu que ses copains ne soient plus là, ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas été aussi évident que ça ! Je suis allée le voir, donc, et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à m'ignorer de cette manière, que l'on devait parler et que c'était uniquement pour cette raison que j'avais quitté l'Allemagne, parce que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'y serais restée. Bien évidemment, je ne pensais pas l'avoir impressionné avec mes paroles et mon ton enflammé, mais au mois, je pensais que ça l'avait fait un peu réfléchir, remuer ses petits neurones. Mais pas du tout ! Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux couleur grisaille et sans un brin d'émotion dans la voix, il m'a répondu : « Si tu tiens tant que ça à rentrer en Allemagne ne te gêne pas, on se reverra à la cérémonie de mariage, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à te dire. » Et puis il est parti sans me jeter un autre regard. Il m'aurait décoché un coup de poing en plein estomac, l'effet n'en aurait pas été bien différent.

C'est décidé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Lucius Malfoy n'existe plus. Comment ? Lucius qui ? Non, désolée, je ne connais pas et ça ne me dit vraiment rien du tout. Pourquoi ça devrait ?

(…)

Aujourd'hui, Elizabeth, Sibylle et moi, on parlait des garçons intéressants (et on était d'ailleurs pas du tout d'accord) quand je leur ai dit que de toute façon, il était impossible pour moi de me perdre dans des rêveries irréalistes car, de toutes façons, j'étais déjà fiancée. Là, elles ont pris l'expression de rigueur : attristée et compatissante. Sibylle s'est immédiatement proposée pour établir notre compatibilité et m'a demandé le nom de _mon futur_, comme elle dit (Elle, avec son avenir ! Parfois, je suis bien d'accord avec Elizabeth : c'est assez dur à supporter !), je le lui ai donc bien évidemment donné. Et là, elles m'ont dévisagée avec étonnement, à tel point qu'elles en ont oublié de respirer. J'ai donc commencé à paniquer. Certes, Lucius est un type assez antipathique (voire très antipathique), je le sais, tout le monde le sait, même les profs. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire ces têtes. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas de son nom, donc de sa famille. Alors un peu inquiète, je leur ai posé des questions, mais aucune n'a voulu y répondre.

Donc maintenant, je suis complètement paniquée, pas la peine de mentir ! Mais à quelle famille mes parents m'ont-ils mariée ? Quel nom vais-je porter ? Je ne peux pas croire que mes parents m'auraient donnée à une famille si terrible que mes amies en sont terrifiées.

(…)

Cette histoire m'obsède trop, je dois absolument en découvrir le fin mot ! Mais j'ai eu beau chercher dans des registres, des livres poussiéreux à en avoir de l'asthme, des traités de généalogies et d'histoires. Bref j'ai ingurgité des mots et des mots mais n'ai rien pu en tirer. C'est à vous dégoûter de faire des recherches. La famille Malfoy existe bien, le nom est cité de temps en temps mais aucun état de fait, comme si c'était une famille de l'ombre, qui agit sans que personne ne le sache, qui tire les ficelles. Mais je n'ai rien de concret. A qui donc mes parents m'ont-ils vendue ?

(…)

N'y tenant plus de ne rien savoir, je suis allée là où je savais qu'on ne me refuserait aucune explication, où même on se ferait un plaisir de me les narrer dans les moindres détails (même si la plupart seraient faux). Oui, je suis allée parler à l'ennemi, j'ai accosté les Gryffondor. Ce que cette Maison est désagréable ! Je m'avance toute souriante et toute polie et c'est à peine si on ne sort pas les armes pour m'accueillir. J'ai beau ne leur avoir jamais rien fait, il n'en garde pas moins leur prudence. Stupide ! Quand je leur ai posé ma question, ils m'ont d'abord tous regardée comme si je venais leur annoncer que finalement la Terre avait soudainement décidée de tourner autour de Jupiter et puis ensuite ils ont éclaté de rire ! J'étais très vexée mais j'ai essayé de ne pas le montrer. Quand ils se sont calmés, ils ont commencé à parler. Ils se coupaient la parole, se contredisaient et s'insultaient, l'un commençait l'histoire, un autre la terminait et un tiers la commentait. Et c'est alors qu'un dernier surgissait toujours à ce moment pour tout contredire et tout recommencer avec une variante. Un moment, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Pas seulement à cause du bruit mais aussi à cause de ce qu'ils disaient. Je suis partie en leur adressant un bref merci, mais je crois qu'ils ne s'en sont même pas aperçus, ils étaient trop occupés à raconter des horreurs sur la famille dont je porterai bientôt le nom.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas épouser Lucius, je ne veux pas que les enfants que je mettrai au monde perpétuent une lignée de sorciers aussi monstrueux.

Comment mes parents ont-ils pu me faire ça ? Ne m'aiment-ils donc pas ? Les ai-je déçus à ce point ?

(…)

D'après ce que m'a dit Sibylle, il se paraîtrait qu'Emily Natao tournerait autour de Lucius. Eh bien je lui souhaite bien du plaisir ! Mais si elle pouvait au passage lui faire tourner la tête et lui fracasser son cœur de pierre, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante ! Je le donne à qui le veut !

(…)

Je le hais ! Je le méprise ! Je le déteste et je l'exècre ! Je l'abhorre ! Je le vomis ! Je le honnis ! Je le maudis ! Il n'y a pas assez de mots dans le vocabulaire, pour exprimer tout ce que type m'inspire, ce malade, ce fou dangereux.

Mais attendez, j'explique.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Charles Dauvou (un Poufsouffle fort sympathique et aux yeux couleur miel. Miam !) et moi (Narcissa, Serpentard, fort belle et fort intrigante) on se tournait autour sans rien en dire. C'était incroyablement grisant. Il me cherchait des yeux et je me renseignais auprès de ses amis. Rien de plus banal, mais c'est tellement mieux quand c'est à _vous_ que ça arrive. Ça, c'est la partie rêve. Maintenant, laissez moi vous parlez du moment où ça a viré au cauchemar.

Charles et moi parlions tranquillement dans un coin, loin des yeux curieux. Si nous nous étions jamais embrassés, je sentais que cela ne tarderait plus. Que ce soit lui ou moi qui initie le mouvement importait peu car nous étions tous deux consentants, il n'y aurait aucun refus. Et c'est au moment exact où j'allais recevoir mon _premier_ baiser, qu'ils ont surgi de nulle part, comme des diables bondissant de leurs boîtes. Lucius. Son ombre : Tantale. Les deux décérébrés : Goyle et Crabbe. Je ne sais pas, ils aurait pu arriver juste après ou bien avant, mais non ! Ça n'aurait pas assez été cruel, je n'aurais pas autant souffert ! Mais ce qui est arrivé ensuite, je ne l'aurais jamais envisagé. Depuis le temps que l'on s'ignore, depuis le temps que l'on s'évite, que l'on fait comme si l'un et l'autre n'étions pas destinés à passer et finir nos vies ensemble. Non, à cause de tout ça, jamais je ne pouvais envisager un tel dénouement.

D'un signe de tête mais sans un mot, Crabbe et Goyle ont chacun attrapé un bras de Charles, qui, le pauvre ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait mais entrevoyait ce qui allait se passer. Et quand il a été enfin immobilisé, Lucius s'est approché et a sorti sa baguette. Et il a envoyé un premier sort. J'ai voulu l'arrêter, je me suis précipitée. J'étais furieuse et effrayée, tout ça à la fois. Mais l'albinos m'a attrapée et m'a collée contre le mur. J'ai eu beau me débattre, je n'ai jamais réussi à me délivrer de son étreinte : il est bien plus fort qu'il en a l'air. Ou bien c'est moi qui ai fini par être paralysée par l'horreur. Je n'avais même plus la force de crier alors que je voyais Charles réduit à l'état de poupée de chiffon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré (trop de temps, ça c'est certain !), mais quand Lucius a arrêté, Charles s'est écroulé. Tantale m'a laissée passer et j'ai voulu me précipiter vers Charles, mais c'était pour mieux retomber dans les bras de Lucius. Il me tenait par le col et me serrait le cou avec tant de force que j'en étouffais. Ses yeux gris étaient pleins de haine et de colère. J'ai eu tout le loisir de les observer pendant le long moment où nous sommes restés dans cette position, puis il m'a soulevée de terre pour mieux approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Tu es à moi ! Quiconque t'approchera recevra le même sort. »

Et il m'a poussée avec violence contre le mur, j'ai été à moitié assommée sous la rudesse du coup.

Quand mes idées sont redevenues un peu plus claires, j'ai aidé Charles à se rendre à l'infirmerie. On devait avoir une drôle d'allure tous les deux, lui clopin-clopant et moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, me perdant en excuses. Mais pas une seule fois, il ne m'a adressé la parole de tout le trajet. Et puis à l'infirmerie quand j'ai voulu dénoncer Lucius et ses copains à Pomfresh, Charles m'en a empêché. J'ai voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais il m'a juste répondu de le laisser tranquille.

(…)

Je ne compte plus maintenant, le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu reparler à Charles, mais il s'y refuse. Dès qu'il me voit arriver, il s'enfuit. Ses copains refusent de me parler et tous les garçons de Poudlard me tournent le dos. Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner. Il ne me reste que Sibylle et Elizabeth pour tromper ma solitude. Mais est-ce que le Grand Lucius va tolérer encore longtemps leur présence à mes côtés ? moi qui lui appartient comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire potiche de bas étage avec une étiquette rappelant bien à tous que je suis la propriété privée de Malfoy, juste au cas où un curieux avait soudainement la suicidante idée de vouloir m'utiliser ou même tout simplement me regarder. Si j'essaye d'imaginer un tant soit peu ma vie future, je ne vois rien bon qui pourrait m'arriver. Il n'y a aucune perspective, aucun espoir.

(…)

Hier, journée semblable en apparence à toutes les précédentes et toutes les suivantes, hier donc, je courais dans les couloirs, parce qu'encore une fois j'étais en retard en Divination, lorsque j'ai croisé un regard. Je pourrais dire que j'ai vu quelqu'un, son visage, sa démarche, sa silhouette, mais non, je n'ai vu que son regard. Deux yeux noirs, deux perles d'onyx, aussi troublants que les chants des sirènes. Mais emportée par mon élan, cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Oubliant mon retard, j'ai eu beau revenir sur mes pas, ils n'y étaient plus, les deux yeux noirs avaient disparu.

A qui de tels yeux noirs peuvent-ils bien appartenir ? Je ne crois pas en avoir jamais vus de pareils à Poudlard.

(…)

Ô jour béni entre tous !

Savez-vous le bien produit ?

Il vaut mieux que je cesse là mes divagations et que je vous raconte ce qui met mon cœur en liesse. Je devais me dépêcher de me rendre en cours de Métamorphose et j'étais déjà très en retard (oui, je suis tout le temps en retard, il faudra vous y habituer !). Chargée de mes livres, de mes parchemins, de mes plumes, tout cela dans un équilibre très précaire, je courais pourtant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Le professeur est loin d'apprécier mes retards répétitifs. J'avais cependant le temps de pester contre mon uniforme qui ne facilitait pas ma course. Il faudra un jour expliquer aux tailleurs ce qu'est la vie estudiantine pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont loin de nous la faciliter. Et au détours d'un couloir, je l'ai rencontré !… En réalité, je me suis cognée contre lui. Mais cette version est un peu moins romantique. Je me suis pourtant belle et bien cognée et avec un telle force que j'en suis partie à la renverse, tout étourdie, laissant échapper tout mon encombrant chargement. Après les quelques secondes qu'il m'a fallu pour retrouver la norme du monde, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : hurler toute ma douleur à celui qui me l'avait infligée, à celui qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre sur mon chemin. J'ai donc relevé mes yeux aussi chargés de colère que je pouvais (et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de me forcer !). Et au milieu des plumes cassées, des encriers renversés, des parchemins chiffonnés et des livres cornés, j'ai reconnu les yeux noirs. J'en ai tout oublié ! Les affaires éparpillées, le cours que j'étais en train de rater, la bosse qui me poussait sur le front et la petite sonnette d'alarme qui tintait dans le fond de ma cervelle. Il n'y avait que les yeux noirs. Souvent, on dit que pour tomber amoureux, il faut connaître la personne, il faut passer des heures à converser de tout et de rien, qu'il faut vivre des moments forts et des moments de rien côte à côte. On critique les gens qui aiment pour le physique, qui ose préférer la beauté physique à la beauté morale. Eh bien moi j'ai envie de crier à tous ces gens qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré ces yeux noirs. Que ceux-là ne sont jamais tombés amoureux ! Oui, on peut aimer le physique, on peut même aimer qu'un seul petit bout du physique, un pied, une main, une oreille ou un nez. Moi j'aime ces yeux ! Que m'importe à qui appartiennent ces merveilles, que m'importe son caractère, son passé, ses idées, son sexe ou tous ces paramètres qui sont censés être si déterminants ! Au diable toutes ces barrières de l'amour, ces garde-fous pour poules mouillées qui craignent de se jeter à l'eau, de faire le grand saut ! Moi, j'aime ces yeux-là ! Donc j'aime celui à qui ils appartiennent, j'en suis maintenant certaine !

Alors quand il s'est confondu en excuses, quand il a tendu la main pour me relever, moi je n'ai pas répondu, je n'ai pas bougé. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens (comment auraient-ils pu ? comment l'auraient-ils voulu ?), ma bouche s'est asséchée au point de ne plus pouvoir proférer une paroles et mes mains sont devenues si moites qu'il aurait été gênant de lui en tendre une. On pense que quand on rencontrera l'amour, on saura quoi lui dire, mais croyez-moi, vous ne saurez pas. On ne peut pas savoir ! Ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont des menteurs.

Mais pour la chute de l'histoire, laissez-moi vous dire que soudain je n'ai plus pensé qu'au cours auquel je devais assister et auquel je n'assistais toujours pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, mais je n'ai bientôt plus eu que l'idée de courir jusqu'à la salle, de m'asseoir sur mon banc habituel et de me concentrer avec tant de ferveur que le professeur n'en reviendrait pas sur une leçon dont je ne me souviendrais probablement plus dans deux semaines. Je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie : fuir les yeux noirs qui m'attiraient et qui ne pouvaient que m'entraîner dans une voie proscrite et condamnée. Et j'ai mis la pensée à l'exécution. J'ai couru à en perdre haleine, j'ai bien dû renverser quelques personnes sur mon chemin, mais quelle importance ? Bien entendu, le professeur n'a pas du tout apprécié mon retard et m'en a demandé les raisons. J'ai préféré me taire que répondre que je venais de rencontrer l'amour. Qui sait, il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié.

(…)

Je suis dans mon lit et je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai l'impression que plus on cherche à l'attraper, que plus on le croit à portée de main, plus le sommeil s'esquive. Les paupières sont lourdes, les bâillements se répètent et pourtant on ne dort pas. Quelqu'un y comprend quelque chose ? C'est peut-être parce que dès que je ferme les yeux ce sont les siens que je vois. Et dès que cela se produit, j'essaye de me souvenir que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais oublier, car toute ma vie c'est avec des yeux gris que je vais la passer. Oublier ? Autant oublier au plus vite le Noir…

(…)

Ohoh ! Je viens de faire une découverte digne de Christophe Colomb ou Vasco de Gamma (Je me demande bien comment je peux me souvenir de ces noms d'explorateurs moldus ? Dans quelle recoin de ma mémoire, ils s'étaient nichés ? C'est quand même assez surprenant, tout ce dont on est capable de se souvenir !). Donc, je viens faire une découverte digne des grands explorateurs du Nouveau Monde ! Enfin j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais à peine. Je lisais un vieux bouquin en latin (aïe la tête !), tout poussiéreux (bonjour l'allergie !) sur un élève de Poudlard ! Mais pas n'importe lequel je vous prie ! Un Serpentard ! Et pas n'importe quel Serpentard, chers amis ! Mais un des premiers Serpentard qui a étudié à Poudlard. Il a été lui-même choisi par le Grand Salazar Serpentard… Ça laisse rêver. Il a dû avoir les quatre fondateurs pour professeurs. Serpentard était maître de potions, Serdaigle professeur d'enchantement, Gryffondor professeur de métamorphose et Poufsouffle professeur de Botanique. Ça doit être pour cette raison que le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard est toujours le maître de potions.

Bref, cet élève était l'un des préférés de Serpentard et il lui avait même donné une pièce secrète dans Poudlard. Et en recoupant les indices, j'ai fini par la découvrir ! Elle est sale, poussiéreuse, terrifiante, mais c'est normal pour une pièce qui n'a pas été visitée en mille ans. Oui, mille ans, car, comme dit Elizabeth, qui, à part moi, pourrait s'intéresser à ces vieux livres tellement moisis que les pages semblent être de véritables cultures de champignons ? Mais la curiosité paye : j'ai maintenant au sein de Poudlard, une pièce totalement et entièrement à moi. Ce sera mon abri, mon refuge, ma cachette, mon chez-moi. Je vous remercie bien bas Alpha de Narnia. Et lorsque j'aurai des enfants, je leur révélerai l'existence de cette pièce.

(…)

Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'un songe, d'une rêverie, du néant. Comment pourrais-je me persuader du contraire quand toutes mes recherches se sont soldées par un échec. J'ai cherché partout les yeux noirs, dans tous les visages, je n'ai épargné personne. Mais nulle part je ne les ai reconnus. Alors il se peut que tout ne soit que le produit de mon imagination trop fertile, de ma solitude à laquelle je suis astrainte. Suis-je en train de devenir folle ? Aux regards qu'Elizabeth et Sibylle m'ont lancés, je sais qu'elles se posent la question. Oui, peut-être que je suis en train de le devenir… Aucune fille saine d'esprit ne s'amuserait à se raconter des histoires avec un inconnu qui n'aurait que des yeux noirs, aucune ne fantasmerait des situations improbables, si improbables que même les romans les plus sucrés n'oseraient les proposer à l'imaginaire. Mais aucune fille saine d'esprit ne sait ce que c'est que d'être moi et moi je ne sais ce que c'est que d'être elles. Non, elles ne savent pas ce que c'est que de savoir qu'aucun des rêves qu'on a conçus tout au long de sa vie de petite fille ne se réalisera jamais. Elles ignorent ce que c'est que d'être perpétuellement frustrée, d'être en manque d'affection et de savoir qu'on le sera éternellement, qu'il n'y aura jamais de regard aimant qui me suivra quand je quitterai une pièce, qu'il n'y aura jamais de main serviable pour m'aider à me relever quand je tomberai, qu'il n'y aura que du gris froid quand il y aurait pu avoir du noir si enveloppant.

Non, je ne suis pas folle, je délire tout simplement. Mais laissez-moi délirer, je vous en prie, ne me rappelez pas la vérité, la cruelle et grise vérité…

(…)

Le bal est fini, je n'entends plus de musique. Bientôt les élèves commenceront à regagner petit à petit leurs chambres. Et moi, je suis toute seule, face au miroir, contemplant les vestiges des exploits de mes amies.

Ce qu'Elizabeth et Sibylle avaient réussi à faire était tout simplement incroyable ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me vanter, mais j'étais à tomber à la renverse ! Je ne me reconnaissais même pas, je brillais de partout ! Je n'avais prévu que de porter une robe bleue foncée (coûteuse et de très bonne facture il est vrai) et de relever mes cheveux. Mais quand j'ai soumis mon idée à mes deux amies, elles ont hurlé au scandale et au gâchis et ont pris ma tenue en main. Selon Lizzy, je dois me montrer digne de la beauté que le destin m'a accordée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie, je le promets ! Quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je vois juste… _moi_. Je suis bien incapable de dire si je suis jolie ou laide. C'est juste moi ! Mais je mentirais en prétendant que je ne me suis pas sentie flattée en écoutant leurs compliments et je me suis enorgueillie de la beauté qu'elles m'ont prêtée. Mais peut-être qu'on ne peut se sentir belle qu'à travers le regard des autres : ce sont eux les miroirs dans lesquels il faut se regarder et se juger. Et jusqu'à présent, personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais belle.

Elizabeth a enchanté ma robe, d'un bleu austère elle a fait la voie lactée ! Mais maintenant, les étoiles commencent à s'éteindre et la voie lactée n'existe plus. Sibylle a un peu râlé parce que Lizzy n'a pas respecté ses chères constellations. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » a répondu Elizabeth, « Narcissa ne va pas au bal pour faire de l'astronomie, mais pour rendre verte de jalousie toutes les filles et faire baver tous les garçons ! » Voilà Elizabeth résumée en une phrase. C'est un peu excessif, mais j'avoue sans honte que cette idée m'a plutôt séduite. Après tout, je ne suis pas une Serpentard simplement parce que j'aime le vert. Sibylle s'est occupée de me maquiller et de me coiffer. Mais à présent, il ne reste rien de sa coiffure, mes cheveux sont détachés. J'aurais aimé que les yeux noirs me voient telle que j'étais au début de la soirée. Mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Mais reprenons, je dois raconter dans l'ordre. Lorsque j'ai descendu les escaliers, lorsque j'ai traversé la salle de bal, c'est avec plaisir que j'ai constaté que les conversations se taisaient, que les regards me suivaient. Ma mère m'a appris à ne jamais rougir du succès que l'on remporte car il ne peut être que mérité. (Elle m'a aussi enseigné à toujours garder la tête froide, même dans les situations de crise, car c'est la seule façon d'analyser et de prendre la bonne décision.). Mais ce que j'ai préféré de tout ça, c'est le regard de Lucius qui ne me quittait pas. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus deux aimants fixés à chacun des pas que je faisais. Il n'a jamais dû autant me regarder que cette soirée ! Oh, il ne faut pas croire que je me soucie de l'admiration de Lucius ! Jamais. Mais je me suis sentie comme Cendrillon qui sentait que ses abominables sœurs ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards d'elle.

Alors, vous pouvez être certains que je ne me suis pas gênée, que je ne me suis pas retenue. Durant tout le bal, je n'ai cessé d'aller de conversation en conversation. J'ai papillonné comme j'ai vu si souvent ma mère le faire tout au long de ces interminables fêtes auxquelles on m'obligeait à prendre part. Mais la tranquillité et la liberté ne pouvaient durer.

Alors que j'étais au buffet, occupée à me remplir une assiette, j'ai senti un bras encercler ma taille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, ni même de m'étonner, j'étais déjà sur la piste, solidement maintenue dans les bras de Lucius. J'ai essayé de me dégager, mais il n'en a resserré que davantage son étreinte. Alors je lui ai écrasé les pieds aussi lourdement que j'ai pu. Mais j'avais beau y mettre toute ma conviction, il affichait un visage de marbre qu'aucun froncement de sourcils ou mordillement de lèvres ne trahissait. Seuls ses yeux gris répondaient à mes coups. Ses yeux gris plein de colère et de mépris. Lorsque la chanson s'est achevée, j'ai pensé que mon calvaire était fini, que je pourrais m'extirper loin de ses bras tentaculaires. Mais il ne m'a pas lâchée, non au contraire, ses bras se sont faits plus présents, ses doigts sont entrés dans ma chair, ses ongles m'ont meurtrie sans pitié et quand la musique a repris, il m'a entraînée dans ses pas.

Trois chansons sont passées, trois abominables et interminables chansons. Pourquoi les font-ils si longues ? Pensent-ils que ce sont toujours des couples bien assortis qui dansent dessus ?

Lorsque mon calvaire a pris fin ce ne fut pour découvrir que c'en était que le commencement. Lucius est parti à ses affaires pour mieux se faire remplacer par Scylla Tantale. Et les musiques se sont à nouveau enchaînées, aussi enchaînées que je l'étais à mon geôlier. J'ai bien essayé de me débattre, de lui échapper, mais il était trop fort et il me faisait vraiment mal, alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai cessé de lutter et je me suis rangée. Nous n'avons cessé de danser que pour boire et se reposer de temps en temps. Rien d'autre ! Jamais, pour tout le pouvoir du monde, je n'aurais entamé une conversation avec lui et lui ne semblait absolument pas en voir la nécessité. Quant à parler avec les autres… il y a bien eu quelques personnes qui se sont approchées pour entamer une conversation ou m'inviter à danser, mais un simple regard de Scylla suffisait à les faire fuir. Seules Elizabeth et Sibylle ont été tolérées pour rester à mes côtés. Quant à Lucius, je ne l'ai pas revu de la soirée. Lassée, écœurée, j'ai décidé de rentrer me coucher. Qu'importait le bal, si je ne pouvais danser à ma convenance ? Qu'importait d'être belle, si je ne pouvais m'amuser à charmer ?

Scylla a tenu me raccompagner, impossible de m'en débarrasser. Je me demande si Lucius lui a aussi ordonné de me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Mais avant de me laisser monter les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des filles, il m'a attrapée par le poignet et avec violence m'a plaquée contre le mur. Un instant, mon cœur a explosé dans ma poitrine et j'ai redouté ce qui allait venir ensuite. Qu'avait ordonné Lucius à mon sujet ? Qu'est-ce que sa folie pouvait bien dicter à Tantale. Car j'en suis persuadée, ce type est fou ! Il a approché son visage du mien et ses yeux rouges ont empli tout mon champ de vision, j'ai détourné vivement la tête et fermé avec force les yeux. Et puis j'ai senti son souffle dans mon oreille.

« N'oublie jamais, Narcissa, qu'un jour, tu porteras leur nom et leur descendance et pour cette raison tu leur appartiens pour toute ta vie. Tu te dois à eux. Ne l'oublie jamais, car ils ne pardonnent rien, jamais, et à personne. »

Et puis il est parti.

Quand j'ai entendu la porte se refermer derrière lui, et seulement là, je me suis laissée glisser le long du mur, tremblante de frayeur. Et je crois que j'ai pleuré. Non, je ne le crois pas, je le sais : j'ai pleuré ! Pleuré pour toutes ces années où je me suis tue et pour toutes celles de silence qui restent encore à venir. Je pleure sur cette vie qui est la mienne mais qui ne m'appartient pas. Mais, moi, j'appartiens à quelqu'un. Pas de cette manière magnifique dont deux amants s'appartiennent et se murmurent entre deux étreintes : « Tu es à moi, je n'aime que toi et tu n'aimes que moi », mais de celle dont un maître possède un esclave et lui dit : « Tu es à moi, tu es ma propriété. Sers bien mon nom. »

(…)

Les rêves de princes charmants qui viennent vous enlever sur leurs beaux destriers blancs, je croyais qu'il y avait un âge, où on cessait d'y songer. Moi, depuis la soirée du bal, je n'y crois qu'avec plus de ferveur. Je me persuade qu'il y a quelque part, un preux chevalier qui scelle sa monture et qui s'apprête à venir affronter toutes les épreuves pour venir me libérer de ma tour. Même si un heaume les dissimule, je sais que ce sont les yeux noirs. Oui, ils feraient un sauveur tout à fait acceptable. Tel Thésée chevauchant Pégase, il arriverait des cieux infinis, nappé de soleil et armé d'une lance solide et d'une épée étincelante. La lutte serait longue et sanglante, je tâcherais de mon mieux de mon rocher de l'encourager. Et finalement, alors que la fin semblerait proche, alors que l'on pourrait craindre qu'il ne s'effondre battu, il rassemblerait au bon moment toutes ses forces et d'un coup décapiterait l'immonde dragon. Fatigué mais heureux, il me libèrerait de mes chaînes. Je me jetterais en pleurs dans ses bras, quoique fière tout de même, car je suis une princesse. D'une main tendue, il m'aiderait à me hisser sur le magnifique destrier et il m'emmènerait loin de ce monde maudit qui accepte que les filles soient livrées par leurs parents à des monstres à seule fin de s'assurer un peu de tranquillité, d'argent ou du pouvoir.

Le mythe d'Andromède, revu et corrigé par les fantasmes d'une adolescente en mal d'amour et terrorisée par l'avenir qui s'offre à elle.

(…)

Il existe ! Il est vrai ! Il n'est pas issu de mon esprit malade ! Je l'ai vu ! Elizabeth l'a vu ! Sibylle l'a vu ! Mon Thésée existe ! Et je suis la plus heureuse des filles !

Nous étions en cours de botanique, rien de très passionnant comme vous pouvez le voir. Il s'agissait de dépoter et rempoter, rien de très exhalant. Et puis, alors que je regarde au travers des murs transparents des serres, je vois un groupe d'élèves que je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais vus entrer dans la serre voisine. Je signale leur présence aux filles et elles sont tout aussi étonnées de voir tous ces élèves qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Nous y allons chacune de nos suppositions : ça ne peut être qu'une classe d'une Maison d'un niveau différent du nôtre. Et alors que nous débattions, au milieu de cette cohue, je les vois ! Les yeux noirs regardent à travers le vitrage, ils ne sont pas les seuls, mais ce ne sont que ceux-là que je vois. Je me fige de la tête aux pieds un instant, puis je reprends le contrôle de mon corps et le désigne avec précipitation aux filles. Si elles le voyaient c'est qu'il existe vraiment, sinon c'est que je suis vraiment en train de devenir folle. Et elles le voient ! Oh moment de soulagement intense !

Il faut absolument que je lui parle, que je le revoie. Mais, primo, je ne sais pas ni qui il est, ni où le trouver. Et, secundo, si j'avais le malheur de ne lui manifester que le dixième l'intérêt que je lui porte déjà, mes cerbères s'empresseraient de lui tomber dessus.

(…)

Voilà un mois que je n'ai pas revu les yeux noirs de Thésée et je suis à la limite de m'effondrer de tristesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Nous l'avons cherché partout, nous avons fait les sept classes des quatre Maisons, je suis même capable maintenant de réciter le nom de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais aucune trace de mon Thésée. Sibylle pense que ce n'est pas Thésée qui est le fantôme de cette histoire mais toute sa classe ! Si on trouve la classe, on trouvera Thésée. Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort (Elizabeth est restée muette devant la justesse du raisonnement de Sibylle). Mais cela revient au même : il n'y a pas non plus la moindre trace de cette classe mystérieuse. Des élèves ont bien vu une classe inconnue circuler, mais ils ne se sont jusqu'alors jamais posés la moindre question : pour eux c'était juste une classe d'une autre Maison.

(…)

Ceyx Somnus ! Il s'appelle Ceyx Somnus. Mon Thésée s'appelle Ceyx Somnus ! D'accord, c'est un nom bizarre… Mais je sais enfin son nom… Et surtout, surtout, je lui ai parlé ! J'en ai la tête qui tourne rien qu'au souvenir.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. Oui, encore le hasard. Toujours le hasard. J'aurais dû comprendre que je devais m'en remettre entièrement au hasard. Depuis le temps qu'il opère, il s'y connaît bien mieux que moi pour réunir les gens. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas lui faire confiance !

Il était encore tôt, la plupart des élèves dormaient. Seuls quelques courageux prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. J'étais assise sur une pierre et je regardais les parterres de fleurs. J'observais chacun des boutons déplier un à un leurs pétales froissés. L'air s'emplissait lentement d'un parfum divin. J'étais persuadée d'être seule pourtant j'ai soudain senti un regard fixé dur mon dos. Précipitamment, je me suis retournée, m'attendant à trouver des yeux gris ou rouges, mais ce sont des noirs que j'ai croisés. Il était là, debout, souriant dans le soleil levant et en même temps il semblait totalement égaré, comme s'il avait subitement atterri dans un autre univers.

« Je crois que je suis un peu en avance », furent ces premiers mots. Et alors j'ai cessé de fixer les yeux noirs et je l'ai regardé, lui, mon Thésée égaré.

Hormis ses beaux yeux noirs, la seconde chose qui a attaché mon regard c'est son sourire. D'une seconde à l'autre, de doux, il prend quelque chose de chenapan. Et alors ses yeux noirs deviennent des puits de malice. Il a des cheveux blonds en bataille dont il semble s'amuser du désordre. Je suis certaine que s'il le voulait il pourrait les remettre en ordre, mais il ne le veut pas et c'est mieux comme ça. J'en ai assez des cheveux blonds bien trop coiffés. Alors même que j'étais assise, j'étais persuadée qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. Et il l'est. Il a la bonne taille. Car quand je suis debout face à lui, je peux placer ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Et si je le voulais, il me suffirait de me hausser légèrement, pour atteindre ses lèvres des miennes. S'il n'a pas le même âge que le mien, je pense qu'il n'a qu'un an de moins. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus beau des garçons qui existent sur Terre, mais moi, je le trouve magnifique et c'est amplement suffisant.

Et alors que nous attendions chacun nos cours, nous avons un petit peu conversé. Oh ! Vraiment pas longtemps malheureusement ! Mais je sais son nom et lui connaît le mien. Et il se souvenait très bien de moi. C'est vrai qu'à cause de moi il a eu un œil au beurre noir, donc il avait toutes les raisons de se souvenir de moi, mais il ne m'en n'a pas gardé rigueur, après tout, d'une pommade, Pomfresh avait tout fait disparaître : douleur et marque.

Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle classe il est, mais il m'a dit qu'il était là tous les mois, pendant toute une semaine, matin ou après midi, ça dépendait.

Ça dépend de quoi ? Je me le demande bien. Mais je lui poserai la question cette semaine, après tout, je vais le revoir ! Ceyx, mon Thésée, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

(…)

Je ne pourrais pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Comment vais-je bien pouvoir patienter un mois sans le revoir ? Comment vais-je supporter que ses beaux yeux noirs ne se posent plus sur moi ? Que sa voix ne me berce ?

Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je viens de passer la semaine la plus heureuse. Non, sans mentir, ni exagérer, j'ai passé la meilleure semaine de mon existence.

Et puis j'ai éclairci le mystère de la classe fantôme. Cette classe rassemble une catégorie un peu particulière de sorciers. Ne vont à Poudlard que les enfants qui deviendront des sorciers, dont la magie dépasse un certain niveau. Mais le ministère a découvert qu'au sein des Moldus, il y avait des gens qui possédaient quelques pouvoirs magiques plus ou moins latents. Ces pouvoirs sont trop faibles pour faire de ces humains de véritables sorciers, mais ils ne sont pas non plus des Moldus, le ministère leur a donné le nom de _sorcicien_. Il est arrivé que ces sorciciens fassent appel à leurs pouvoirs sans jamais vraiment les contrôler et mettent donc en danger la communauté magique. Le ministère a alors décidé de s'occuper de leur apprendre à les maîtriser de façon à ce qu'ils ne se fassent pas démasquer. Les sorciciens mènent une vie de Moldus et vont dans une annexe de Poudlard qui enseigne quelques rudiments de la magie ainsi que le programme Moldu normal. Mais l'école est à Londres et pour les cours de travaux pratiques ce n'est pas très… pratique ; donc une fois par mois, en fonction du niveau de classe, ils vont à Poudlard pour rencontrer de vraies créatures magiques et s'occuper de plantes que les Moldus n'ont jamais vues.

Ceyx, mon Thésée est un sorcicien, un être à part, ni vraiment Moldu, ni tout à fait sorcier. Et ce qu'il est, renforce d'autant plus l'interdit que j'ai de l'aimer. Il est pire qu'un sorcier né de parents moldus, dans la hiérarchie que l'on m'a apprise, il se trouve tout en bas, à la hauteur des Moldus pour lesquels on m'a appris à avoir tant de mépris. Mais au diable ce qu'on m'a appris ! Seul compte Ceyx, mon Thésée.

(…)

Je dois me montrer bien plus prudente. Scylla ne me quitte pas des yeux. Selon Sibylle, j'ai l'air bien trop heureux et cela éveille leurs soupçons. Mais comme leurs soupçons sont justifiés ! Je suis si heureuse que c'en est presque une injure pour tous ceux qui ont la triste de vie de ne connaître que le gris. Mais comment voulez-vous que je ne le sois pas quand la personne que vous aimez vous dit qu'elle vous aime en retour. J'avais tellement peur de lui avouer mes sentiments, mais je ne pouvais plus les cacher, je ne pouvais plus les contenir, ni les taire. Quand je suis à ses côtés, je guette les moments où je pourrais par un semblant d'inadvertance le frôler, sentir son odeur. Un seul de ses regards me transporte au delà des nues. J'ai envie de lui crier le bonheur qu'il me donne, le remercier, me jeter dans ses bras et me pendre à son cou. Je veux ses lèvres sur les miennes et dans mon cou, je veux ses mains sur moi.

Alors je lui ai dit. Droit dans ses yeux noirs, je lui ai confessé que je l'aimais. C'est incroyable comme les mots sont sortis facilement de ma bouche. Il est resté silencieux, ses yeux noirs, ses merveilles, fixes, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à ce moment, que « je t'aime » attend une réponse. Et j'ai paniqué. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il devait oublier tout ce que je venais de lui dire et ne rien changer. Mais je n'ai rien dit car il a parlé avant et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Le monde peut bien disparaître aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche bien, je suis trop heureuse.

(…)

Je commence à avoir réellement peur. Partout où je vais, je tombe sur un acolyte de Lucius. Je ne peux faire aucun pas tranquille, je suis soumise à leur perpétuelle surveillance. Heureusement, Ceyx ne revient pas avant trois semaines et d'ici-là, ils se seront peut-être calmés. Je prends maintenant bien soin de toujours manger plus tôt que tout le monde, de manière à ce que les semaines où Ceyx est là, ça passe inaperçu. Mais je ne sais combien de temps, je pourrais continuer à leur donner le change.

(…)

Chaque fois que je suis avec Ceyx, je ne suis pas tranquille. Je ne me rappelle que trop ce qu'ils ont fait à Charles et lui et moi n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre. Mais avec Ceyx, c'est si différent… Si Lucius l'apprenait, je n'ose entrevoir ce qu'il lui ferait. Ceyx a fini par me demander pourquoi j'étais si tendue en sa présence, si c'était parce que je voulais rompre. Oh mon dieu ! Comment peut-il penser une telle chose ? J'ai préféré tout lui avouer plutôt que de lui faire croire une telle horreur. Il a semblé très étonné que les sorciers soient soumis à des mariages arrangés. Je lui ai expliqué que ça ne concernait pas tous les sorciers, seulement ceux issus de grandes familles. Il m'a regardée avec des yeux tout ronds et m'a dit : « Alors tu es bien une princesse ? »

Comment voulez-vous que je me sépare de lui ?

Il ne s'est pas démonté en apprenant que j'étais fiancée et a répliqué que si j'avais déjà un mari et bien lui serait mon amant et que nous serons tout de même heureux.

Oh oui ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime tant que ça me fait mal !

(…)

Restés dehors pour nous voir est devenu bien trop risqué, je l'ai donc emmené dans ma cachette. Il est la première personne que j'y emmène. La prochaine sera mon enfant. Mais ce qui m'emplit de tristesse c'est de savoir que ça ne sera pas non plus _son_ enfant, qu'il sera celui d'une personne que je déteste, de savoir que cet enfant aura des yeux gris et jamais noirs.

(…)

Je… J'ai tellement mal ! Je le hais avec tant de violence que je ne pensais pas en être incapable. Je les hais tous ! Je n'arrive pas à écrire, les larmes qui coulent depuis des heures de mes yeux semblent intarissables, j'ai l'impression que jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ne verrai plus le monde qu'à travers le flou de ma douleur. Sibylle et Elizabeth ont bien essayé de me consoler. Mais comment le pourraient-elles : je suis inconsolable ! Ils l'ont tué… Ceyx, mon amour, mon Thésée, mon prince, mon rêve est mort et je ne le reverrai jamais. Alors osez me dire, que ça va passer, que la douleur et la colère vont disparaître ! Osez me le dire bien en face ! Jamais plus rien n'ira bien quand on vous a arraché le cœur !

Ils m'avaient suivi, ils m'observaient depuis longtemps. Comment ai-je fait pour être si aveugle, si idiote ? J'ai été si présomptueuse, j'ai pensé que je pouvais les tromper, mais c'est eux qui se sont joués de moi depuis le début. Ce jour-là, ils nous attendaient dans ma pièce secrète. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir, ni Ceyx, ni moi. Ils nous ont attrapés tous les deux et nous ont immobilisés. Il m'a craché tant d'injures, tant d'horreurs. Il m'a giflée avec tant de forces que si je n'avais pas été tenue, je serais tombée. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Ceyx se débattait, il leur interdisait de me toucher, de me faire du mal. Et moi, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je savais ce que j'endurais ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Il criait au secours, mais c'était inutile, la pièce est insonorisée. Et après il s'est tourné vers Ceyx, mon Thésée, mon prince, mon rêve, mon amour. Et ils lui ont fait mal… si mal… j'entends encore ses cris, ils me vrillent les tympans et me soulèvent le cœur. Je lui jurai que je ne recommencerai pas, que je ne le reverrai pas. Oui, j'aurais préféré dépérir doucement, car c'est ce qui arriverait si je ne le voyais plus, plutôt que de le voir tant souffrir. Tout était ma faute, ils ne cessaient de me le dire. Ils lui ont fait mal… tellement mal… Ceyx, mon tendre, mon facétieux Thésée, se tordait de douleur à leurs pieds et ils en riaient. Et ils l'ont tué sans pitié et avec plaisir.

Je voudrais oublier ces images, ne pas m'en rappeler dès que je ferme les yeux, je voudrais que, comme avant, n'avoir que ses beaux yeux noirs à l'esprit. Mais c'est là le prix de ma faute, je savais que je le mettais en danger en l'aimant et en le laissant m'aimer. Je l'ai perdu et je suis la seule responsable. Mais le coupable c'est lui, Lucius. Je le hais avec tant de force, tant de violence qu'il en serait lui même surpris. Alors je jure sur le sang de Ceyx qu'il a fait couler, sur mon cœur broyé que je me vengerai. La souffrance que j'endure, je la lui ferai connaître. J'attendrai mon heure, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais, je le jure, il paiera !

-o-

_Mais, je le jure, il paiera_, tels sont les derniers mot du journal de ma mère.

Je… je crois que je vais vomir…

* * *

**Fin du neuvième chapitre**


	10. Medee

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissement** : PG. (Même s'il n'y aura ni sang, ni sexe (et je sais que certains le regrettent), certains propos pourraient choquer les plus jeunes. Si vous vous y connaissez un peu en mythologie grecque, le titre de ce chapitre devrait vous mettre sur la voie.)**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Draco retourne dans la salle secrète que sa mère lui avait montrée lors de sa visite à Poudlard (ch2). En fouillant la pièce, Draco retrouve le journal que sa mère a tenu pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. En le lisant, il découvre que sa mère était tombée amoureuse d'un sorcicien, Ceyx Somnus, que Lucius a tué.**  
Disclaimer** : Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, auteur du monde merveilleux de HP. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mettre en scène ses personnages, je le fais totalement bénévolement, histoire de tromper mon impatience et peut-être la vôtre également.**  
Note** : On approche inexorablement de la fin, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop. En tout cas, pour ce chapitre, Draco retourne au Manoir familial.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Médée

Je suis de retour.

Les vacances sont enfin arrivées et maintenant je suis de retour.

Le Manoir des Malfoy. Une demeure où des générations de Malfoy se sont succédées.

Elandil. Morow. Raziel. Vinaëlle. Terrance. Eza. Yamose. Renisemb. Nephrite. Elénie. Magnus. Conan. Odin… Et encore bien d'autres. Autant de prénoms que de générations. Que d'anecdotes à entendre et à retenir quand on est petit. Que d'exploits à égaler. Que de fautes à éviter.

Tant d'enseignements à en tirer.

Tant de traces à suivre.

Un véritable sentier que l'on ne peut pas quitter… Même si on le voulait…

Mais est-on seulement censé vouloir quitter le sentier ?

Non, on est censé vouloir le suivre, jusqu'à la fin… Et même au-delà. Inscrire de nouvelles traces, porter encore plus loin le nom des Malfoy.

Et le prénom de Draco servira d'exemple, ou de contre-exemple, aux générations suivantes.

Je suis de retour dans la fabrique à Malfoy, taille et modèle standard, mais option non comprise.

Nogald et Vizie, deux elfes de Maison, s'affairent avec empressement à ranger mes affaires. Ils s'activent avec frayeur, ouvrent les malles et ferment les tiroirs aussi vite que leurs bras rachitiques et leurs minuscules jambes leur permettent. Et moi, visage sérieux, j'affecte de les observer avec attention, de noter la moindre de leurs erreurs. Lorsqu'un objet manque de leur échapper, craintivement, ils me jettent des regards à la dérobée. Vais-je leur intimer l'ordre de se punir pour la faute qu'ils ont failli commettre ? Non, mais je ne leur dis pas. J'affecte la clémence alors qu'en réalité je ne suis envahi que par le désintérêt le plus profond.

Et tremblants, au garde à vous, ils s'alignent devant moi une fois qu'ils ont achevé leur besogne. S'ils savaient comme je m'ennuie à prendre ce rôle de dictateur, comme j'aimerais pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Les bons elfes de Maison devraient se reconnaître au peu d'ordres qu'on a à leur donner, le peu de surveillance qu'on a à leur prêter.

Dobby me manque. On n'avait jamais rien besoin de lui dire, pas même de lui rappeler ses punitions.

Rha ! Ce Potter ! Il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas !

Je fais un geste de la main pour qu'ils se retirent, que je n'aie plus à voir leurs têtes difformes et leurs yeux globuleux qui roulent de terreur dans leurs orbites. Cela fait seulement un an qu'ils ont véritablement commencé à me craindre. Depuis la correction que j'ai infligée à Denys. Mais dans leur trouillomètre personnel, je n'atteins pas le niveau de mon père. Auront-ils peur un jour en face de moi, comme ils ont peur en face de lui ? Egalerai-je à leurs yeux énormes la cruauté de mon père ? Egalerai-je aux yeux de la communauté magique le pouvoir de mon père ?

Ils se dépêchent de déguerpir, trop heureux de s'en sortir sans dommage. Et je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre circulaire.

J'habite dans la tour du manoir et toutes les pièces qui s'y trouvent sont pour moi. Elles communiquent les unes aux autres par un escalier en colimaçon qui craque chaque fois qu'on le gravit. Je me souviens d'avoir passé des nuits terrifié, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux yeux, guettant le silence de la nuit. Il y avait des nuits où je me sentais assez brave pour bondir sur mes jambes tremblantes au moindre craquement suspect et d'autres où je préférais m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit, Mr Fantôme sous le bras.

Tiens, Mr Fantôme ? Je me demande où est ce vieux morceau de chiffon. Je ne sais combien de fois, je suis allé le sauver de la poubelle où mon père s'évertuait à le jeter. Et je ne sais combien de punitions j'ai essuyées pour cet entêtement. Mais je crois que d'une certaine manière, mon père aimait cette obstination et cette bravade à son autorité. Même pour un doudou d'enfant.

Je me sens un peu étranger dans cette chambre. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus vraiment la mienne. Pas plus que celle de Poudlard en fait. Je ne me sens nulle part chez moi. C'est un sentiment étrange et désagréable, comme de n'être nulle part à sa place, comme d'être partout une pièce rapportée.

Je reste debout au centre de la pièce et je tourne sur moi-même, j'embrasse du regard chaque détail.

Un lit très travaillé et aux proportions gigantesques pourrait prendre une grande place dans la chambre si la pièce elle-même n'était pas hors de toutes proportions. Les bougies flottantes éclairent magnifiquement les tentures vertes qui tombent de chaque côté du lit. Du plat de la main, je caresse le velours vert. C'est doux. Comme le ventre d'un chat. Quand on les déplie le dragon brodé d'or, écusson des Malfoy, apparaît. De là vient mon nom. Plus Malfoy que moi, il ne devrait même pas y avoir.

Je m'approche du bureau couvert d'objets magiques à effet plus ou moins dangereux. Il est de la même facture que le lit, tout aussi travaillé, tout aussi ornementé. Je suis les spirales complexes des doigts, des yeux j'essaye de sortir des labyrinthes que les boiseries dessinent naturellement. Je me retourne et je vois une immense armoire qui contient tous mes vêtements. Il y a un miroir en pied, une bibliothèque d'appoint pour que je puisse entreposer les livres avant qu'ils ne regagnent leurs places dans la bibliothèque, une vieille mappemonde datant du quinzième siècle lorsque les proportions étaient si peu maîtrisées, lorsque les limites du monde étaient inconnues. Un lourd fauteuil dans lequel j'aimais m'asseoir petit, parce qu'il était tellement grand que j'avais l'impression d'être à bord d'un carrosse et que d'un coup d'imagination je m'en allais visiter le monde.

J'ai parcouru ainsi toutes les contrées de la Terre. Je faisais tourner la mappemonde et, les yeux fermés, je désignais un point au hasard pour indiquer ma prochaine destination. Oui, je crois que j'ai parcouru le monde entier. L'immense tour que j'avais pour terrain de jeu prêtait vraiment à ces voyages. Je transformais ma salle d'astronomie en vigie d'un vaisseau de pirate. Les hautes bibliothèques de la salle de lecture étaient autant de montagnes escarpées à gravir, autant de bases pour des cabanes de draps tendus à construire. Et il y avait la salle de jeux, pièce de tous les amusements. Combien de fois m'y suis-je endormi ? (Aujourd'hui, je l'ai fait changer en salle d'entraînements. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y descendre pour vérifier que l'on a scrupuleusement suivi chacun de mes caprices.) Et puis il y a la dernière salle, celle tout en bas de la tour, lieu de tous mes cauchemars, pièce qui devenait au grée de mes pérégrinations imaginaires, enfer, cachots, gouffre… tous ces endroits où l'on craint d'aller. La salle des expériences. Protégée magiquement, mon père m'y apprenait des potions et des enchantements.

Et partout du vert et de l'or.

Dans les somptueuses tapisseries suspendues aux murs, dans les tapis, dans les tables, dans les draps, dans mes vêtements, dans les rideaux, dans les tableaux vivants, dans les bougies, dans les couvertures des livres.

Du vert et de l'or partout.

Du vert et de l'or jusque derrière mes paupières. Jusqu'au bout de mes ongles.

Aussi loin qu'il m'en souvienne, il y a du vert et de l'or dans chaque recoin de cette maison. Même à Serpentard. Parfois, quand les flammes font fuir les ombres, j'ai l'impression qu'elles changent l'argent en or. Mains de Midas brûlantes.

Du vert et de l'or jusqu'à en avoir la nausée. Jusqu'à en devenir odieux.

Je n'en peux plus de ce vert. Je n'en peux plus de cet or. Je n'en peux plus de ces ornements.

Mon poing se sert sur ma baguette. Il se crispe avec tellement de force que j'en ai les jointures qui deviennent blanches, que j'en ai les ongles qui me blessent la paume de la main.

Je ne veux plus du vert et de l'or. Qu'ils quittent ces lieux qui m'appartiennent. Adieu Vert et bonjour Noir. Or cédez la place à Argent. Ornement et Complexité disparaissez que Simplicité et Sobriété vous remplacent.

Paillettes et jets de lumière. Courants d'électricité et étincelles. Les meubles se transforment. Les couleurs se modifient. Les murs palpitent de magie. Les voiles volent soufflés par la puissance qui me parcoure. Les pièces se redécorent selon mon goût, selon ma convenance, selon mon choix, selon mon être.

Adieu Vert et Or. Bonjour Noir et Argent.

Et soudain, je m'arrête. Tout se calme dans la salle. Une veine électrique parcourt par-ci par-là les murs et craque dans le silence. Mes yeux se sont fixés sur la mappemonde. La précieuse mappemonde que la magie n'a pas touchée, n'a peut-être pas osé effleurer.

D'une geste de la main, je la fais tourner dans sa cage de bois. Les gemmes qui l'ornent m'éblouissent de leurs éclats multicolores. La Terre est déjà tellement belle. Un tel équilibre de couleurs, un tel détail dans les contours. Je comprends tous ceux qui ont voulu la posséder, se l'approprier. Tellement parfaite, tellement désirable.

Mais la mappemonde dénigre cette beauté en la cloutant de pierreries, en la rapiéçant d'or.

Et cet objet humain m'apparaît hideux, grotesque, inutile. Et je le méprise.

Et de toutes mes forces, j'abats mon poing dessus. La première fois, le globe résiste et la douleur se répand immédiatement dans tout mon bras, mais je l'occulte et frappe une nouvelle fois. Encore et encore. Et la mappemonde vole en éclat. Et je foule du pied chaque fragment me repaissant du crissement de douleur.

Une jouissance folle me prend alors que je cherche le moindre morceau à réduire en miettes. Les pierreries, bien sûr, ne se fendent pas mais je les ramasse et les jette au feu. Et j'aime voir les flammes pétiller de milliers de couleurs, tel un kaléidoscope de lumière. Le spectacle me subjugue avec tant de force que je n'entends pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

« DRACO ! ! » hurle la voix furieuse de mon père.

Je me tourne vers lui, le visage aussi impassible que possible. Le sien est agité de tics nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre l'étendue de ce qui est à ses yeux de l'inconscience. Peut-être de la folie.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? » gronde-t-il, les yeux exorbités de colère.

Que dois-je répondre ? Dois-je me taire ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux de ma vie et pourtant il ne me fait pas peur. Autrefois, le seul fait de voir ses sourcils se froncer me donnait des sueurs froides. Mais aujourd'hui : rien. Mon cœur ne fait aucun bond dans ma poitrine, aucun frisson ne me remonte la colonne vertébrale, aucun goût amer ne m'emplit la bouche, aucun spasme ne me contracte le ventre. Juste le calme.

« Sais-tu la fortune que tu viens de détruire ? Je sais que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de la valeur de l'argent, mais les objets que tu viens de défigurer coûtent une fortune. Tu vas me remettre tout ça en état. Et tout de suite. »

Non !

« Alors Draco, j'attends ! Change-moi tout ça ! »

Ma mère est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle promène le regard sur ma chambre et évalue en silence les changements. Et quand elle a fini de faire le tour de la pièce, son regard se pose sur mon père.

Non, je ne changerai rien.

« Tu refuses de m'obéir ? »

Oui.

Mon père oublie un instant d'être en colère tant la surprise le submerge. Ma mère tourne ses yeux éteints vers moi. Elle me regarde mais rien ne s'allume dans ses prunelles mornes. Pourtant elle me regarde et elle me _voit_. Enfin, j'existe.

« Draco. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre tout en état et immédiatement. » Des tremblements troublent sa voix habituellement si mesurée.

Non.

Je ne vois pas la main qui s'abat sur ma joue mais je la sens et elle me projette vers le sol. Ma tête rebondit sur le parquet et un instant je pense que je vais perdre connaissance. Mais non. Je lève mes yeux et découvre le visage contracté par la fureur de mon père. Ma mère ne bouge toujours pas. Ses deux mains le long de sa robe noire. Son visage immobile et sa respiration régulière. Mais ses yeux me _voient_.

« Draco ! Tu vas… »

NON !

Mon père me saisit par le col et d'un geste me remet sur pieds.

« Ne joue pas aux fortes têtes avec moi, Draco. »

Il lève la main à nouveau et je me force à ne pas cligner des yeux, à ne marquer aucune appréhension sur mon visage.

« Lucius, touche-le encore une fois… »

La voix glaciale de ma mère résonne à mes oreilles. J'attends la suite de sa phrase mais elle ne vient pas et n'est pas nécessaire. Mon père me lâche immédiatement. Il la regarde et en oublie ma présence. Dans ses yeux brille une étrange lueur. Cette lueur que je refusais de comprendre et qui maintenant m'intrigue. Et ma mère toujours impavide soutient son regard. Mon père fait un geste distrait de la main et ma chambre revient en état. Même la mappemonde se reconstruit.

« Sors, Draco ! » m'ordonne-t-il.

Et cette fois je ne pense pas à ne pas obéir. Je me retire sans un bruit. Je leur lance un dernier regard mais ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

-o-

Je suis les couloirs au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentent à moi. Je ne réfléchis pas et j'avance. Je me perds autant que je peux dans ce qui est _ma_ maison. A mon passage, tout se tait, se tient immobile. Je suis le fils du maître des lieux et rien de ce qui se fait dans le manoir ne devrait m'être caché et pourtant, je ne sais rien. Chacun a ses secrets et chacun les garde jalousement. Et moi, je n'en ai aucun.

Je m'arrête devant un mur, un cul de sac et je n'ai pas envie de faire marche arrière, alors je m'assieds par terre, dos au mur.

« Bonjour. »

Je ne sursaute pas quand j'entends une voix enfantine me soustraire à mes pensées, ou plutôt à mon absence de pensées. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien dans ma tête depuis quelques jours. Je marche à l'automatisme, à l'habitude, l'association d'idées et aux souvenirs, mais il n'y a plus de réflexion.

Dans le portrait sur ma droite, un enfant délaisse son cerf-volant pour s'intéresser à ma présence.

« Qui es-tu ? » me demande-t-il de sa voix flûtée.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé parler aux non-cérébrés.

« Je suis Liam Malfoy. » persiste le tableau.

Un obscur parent qui est parti en Afrique et n'en est jamais revenu.

« Et toi qui es-tu ? »

Qui je suis ?

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Maillon dans une chaîne. Véhicule vivant de gènes. Une ramification dans un grand arbre généalogique.

Je suis _un_ Malfoy.

Mais je crois que je pourrais être _Draco_.

Je me relève et mes pas me guident dans une aile du manoir que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pris soin d'éviter. Et je réalise soudain que je suis devant la bibliothèque de mon père. Je pose la main sur la poignée. Mon cœur devrait battre d'appréhension, mais il se tait. Voilà que mon cœur me fait faux bond à son tour. Plus de cerveau, plus de cœur, pas même d'identité. Ne suis-je donc plus qu'un corps mobile ?

« Maître Draco… Vous… vous ne devriez pas… Si maître Lucius venait à apprendre… »,s couine une elfe de Maison surgit de je ne sais où. Il s'agrippe au bas de mes vêtements, alors que je tourne la poignée. Il essaye de me retenir alors que j'en franchis le pas. Je jette un coup d'œil dur à la créature et c'est suffisant pour la faire taire.

La bibliothèque de mon père. Il m'a toujours été interdit de m'en approcher. D'ailleurs comme toutes les pièces qui sont réservées à mon père. Et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait des sortilèges pour en assurer la sécurité. Mais pas du tout. Le simple interdit était suffisant pour me faire tourner les talons dès que mes jeux ou mes promenades m'entraînaient un peu trop près des quartiers de mon père. Pour un Serpentard, j'étais un petit garçon plutôt obéissant.

Tout est exactement tel que je me l'imaginais. De hautes bibliothèques montant jusqu'au plafond, certaines pourvues des vitres pour protéger les vieux livres. Un bureau tout pareil au mien siégeant au milieu de la pièce. Au-dessus du feu ronflant une marmite bouillonnante. Un parquet dont les lattes craquent quand on marche dessus. Des tableaux sombres et des armes étranges fixés aux murs. Il y a même devant le canapé de cuir vert, un gros dogue somnolant.

Le chien se redresse et pose ses yeux jaunes sur moi. Il hume l'air un instant puis repose la tête sur ses énormes pattes. Il m'a reconnu comme le fils de son maître, alors il ne se soucie plus de moi et retourne à ses rêves canins. Le chien de Potter à côté de celui-ci fait office de peluche. Pluton est issu d'une longue lignée de croisements génétiques. Sorcellerie et génétique font un mariage étrange. Selon la tradition, un jour j'aurai un de ses petits, le plus robuste, le plus impitoyable. Il sera dressé pour attaquer et même tuer. Rien ne l'arrêtera, ni les pleurs de l'enfant, ni les suppliques de la mère, ni les hurlements du père. Rien, excepté ma voix. Pluton n'obéit qu'à mon père, je n'ai sur lui aucun contrôle. Aucune pitié ni aucun sentiment ne l'atteignent jamais. Un serviteur incorruptible. Si je suis à l'abri de ses crocs ce n'est que parce que mon père, son maître, lui a ordonné de ne pas m'attaquer. Même si je le rouais de coups, il ne me toucherait pas. Du moins, c'est ce que prétend mon père. Je ne me risquerais pas à faire l'expérience. J'ai vu Pluton saigner un loup-garou adulte.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où chercher. Mes yeux parcourent les rayonnages. Je m'arrête de temps en temps sur la tranche d'un livre et je frissonne à la seule lecture du titre. Il y en a de toutes langues, de toutes écritures. Et je ne sais si je dois être admiratif ou inquiet devant une telle profusion d'ouvrages. Une collection pareille, certains paieraient des fortunes de gallions pour avoir ne serait-ce que la possibilité de parcourir quelques pages. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui se passe. Mon père vend à des sorciers fortunés le droit de feuilleter ses livres. C'est une entreprise assez rentable en fait, car avec cet apport d'argent il achète d'autres livres et plus de personnes viennent et plus d'argent entre. Et encore et encore.

Je trouve enfin le rayonnage qui m'intéresse. L'Antique Magie. Je retiens mon souffle et savoure ce moment.

Toutes les questions qui m'ont obsédé ces dernières semaines, tous ces mystères vont enfin trouver leurs résolutions dans ces pages jaunies. Je le sais. (Je l'espère.)

Je tire un premier volume. Mais j'ai sous estimé son poids et il m'échappe des mains. Heureusement, l'Elfe de Maison est là pour le réceptionner (En réalité, il se retrouve malencontreusement aplati comme une crêpe à l'atterrissage.)

« Maître… » couine une nouvelle fois la créature alors qu'elle tente de se remettre sur ses pieds calleux. Mais je pense que l'expression de mon visage est suffisamment claire, car elle ravale ses jérémiades et s'en va les oreilles pendantes.

Je dépose le précieux livre sur la table et j'en tourne avec autant de précaution que possible les fines pages jaunies pas le temps. Chaque mot que je lis est une torture mentale. Les phrases sont un mélange complexe de mots issus de diverses langues. Il y a du latin, du grec, du gaélique et quelques mots germaniques qui se sont égarés pour une étrange raison dans ce volume. Et j'avoue ne pas comprendre ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que je lis. Je ne peux saisir le sens de quelques mots mais suis incapable de les lier les uns aux autres.

Mais je persiste à m'abîmer yeux et esprit dans ce déchiffrage malaisé. Mon esprit est trop vide. Et il a mal de tourner sans n'avoir rien à ingérer. Il exige que je le nourrisse, que je lui propose une occupation, quelque chose sur lequel il pourra se faire les dents, quelque chose qu'il acceptera…

Je suis tellement pris dans ma lecture que je ne discerne pas le crissement des gonds, pas plus que je ne perçois le craquement du parquet ni le bruissement des vêtements. Alors, quand j'entends sa voix, je sursaute.

« Draco ? Que fais-tu dans le bureau de ton père ? » me demande ma mère, les yeux penchés sur le livre que je lis.

Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je dire ? Mentir ? Répondre honnêtement ?

« Un ouvrage sur l'Antique Magie », dit-elle. « Sujet intéressant mais bien au-delà de tes compétences. Prends patience, ton père t'initiera, comme le sien l'a fait avec lui. Maintenant quitte ce lieu, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ta présence ici. Ta séance de décoration ne t'a pas mis dans ses faveurs. »

Je ne bouge pas.

Je ne veux pas partir alors que je sens, que je _sais_, que je suis tout prêt du but.

Comme un noyé s'accroche désespérément à son bout de bois, je me retiens à cette seule certitude.

Je veux croire que c'est d'un séculaire grimoire et non d'un vieux journal que viendront les réponses. Non rien ne peut venir de ce maudit journal !

« Draco, es-tu devenir sourd ? Je t'ai dit de quitter cette pièce. Si tu crois que je vais encore pouvoir une fois te mettre à l'abri de la colère de ton père, tu te trompes. »

Non, je ne peux pas.

« Ne joue pas les enfants têtus et capricieux. Obéis ! »

Elle ne s'énerve pas, son ton ne monte pas et ses yeux restent morts. Pourtant je sens dans sa voix les intonations de l'exaspération.

Désolé, de te désobéir, mère, mais je ne peux pas quitter cette pièce tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la réponse à ma question.

« Quelle est ta question ? »

Bravo, Draco ! Bien joué ! Et qu'est-ce que je lui réponds maintenant ? Que j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un secret ? Que Potter a le même regard qu'elle ?

« Réponds à ma question et selon ce que tu me diras, je déciderai si, oui ou non, je peux te laisser dans cette pièce. »

Lentement, elle s'assied dans le canapé. Sa robe ressemble à une corolle dont elle émergerait. Pluton a juste ouvert les yeux, mais n'a pas bougé. Il ne la connaît que trop bien la femme de son maître. Il sait qu'il n'a même pas le droit de l'approcher. Personne ne le peut. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un lui rendre visite.

Ses yeux vides sont sur moi, elle attend ma réponse.

Bien ! Réfléchissons. Je peux lui révéler la raison apparente. Que Potter est peut-être sous la protection d'un charme, que c'est ça qu'il lui a permis d'échapper à Son _Avada Kedavra_.

Ses yeux bleus sont plus impénétrables qu'une calotte glaciaire. Elle m'examine silencieusement et pas un trait de son visage ne bouge. Petit, cela m'impressionnait. Je la regardais des minutes durant, guettant le moment où elle clignerait des yeux, où sa poitrine se soulèverait, signe que ses poumons se remplissaient d'air. Je l'observais en apnée, tentant de calquer ma respiration sur la sienne. Mais je ne tenais jamais. Il me fallait reprendre de l'air avant elle, il me fallait cligner des yeux avant elle. Mon corps avait ses urgences que le sien ignorait. Il m'arrivait d'imaginer qu'elle était une fée ou quelque autre étrange être.

Elle continue de m'examiner et j'ai l'impression que ses yeux vont bien au-delà de l'extérieur, mais qu'ils me pénètrent et fouillent mon esprit, à la recherche de ce que je ne dis pas. Et soudain, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

_Un sourire étire ses lèvres_.

La réaction me paraît hideuse, tant le sourire ne semble être qu'un pâle simulacre, tant il est sans vie.

Elle fait claquer ses doigts et un livre que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder s'échappe de la bibliothèque et vient se poser devant moi. J'essaie de masquer mon étonnement, mais je suis bien moins doué qu'elle pour dissimuler mes émotions.

Sur la couverture brune, il y ait inscrit : _Par delà la Mort_.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger, à peine de relever la tête pour percevoir le geste de la main qu'elle fait. Le livre s'ouvre, les pages se tournent toutes seules et s'arrêtent à un chapitre.

« C'est là que tu dois chercher si tu veux la réponse à ta question. »

Ma gorge s'est resserrée d'appréhension. Le rictus qu'affiche ma mère n'est que plus net dans son visage blanc. Des ridules se forment malhabilement au coin de sa bouche, comme si sa peau ne savait comment gérer cet excès d'expression. Je me tourne vers le livre et, en tête de chapitre, je lis : _Bénédiction_.

« On peut dire que Lily Potter a réellement aimé son fils _jusqu'à en mourir_. »

Elle achève sa phrase et un étrange rire éclate de sa gorge. Comme si des dizaines de cloches ébréchées tintaient en même temps. J'en ai les cheveux qui se dressent.

« Elle a béni de tout son Amour l'être qui était à ses yeux le plus cher. Elle a préféré mourir que d'être confronté à la disparition de son fils. Voilà un bel exemple d'amour maternel. Un amour dont seule une femme qui a choisi librement sa vie et la personne avec qui elle la fera est capable. Savais-tu Draco que l'amour maternel n'est pas une donnée universelle ? »

Pourquoi mes doigts se crispent sur le bord de la table ?

« Lily Potter, la femme qui a mis à néant tous les grands projets du cher maître de Lucius ! Comme je ris ! Lui qui voulait débarrasser le monde sorcier des êtres comme lui, car – le savais-tu Draco ? – le grand mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est ce que tu appelles un sang-de-bourbe. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Toi qui aimes tant l'ironie, Draco, goûtes-tu à celle-là ? »

Elle rit à gorge déployée. Elle bascule sa tête en arrière et des mèches de cheveux s'échappent de sa coiffure. Je crains un instant que la folie l'ait gagnée, tant son rire s'éraille, tant son corps prend d'étranges contorsions.

« Elle est la véritable héroïne du monde sorcier et non son fils. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour, il suive les traces de sa mère et mette en échec le Grand Mage. »

Un nouveau rire hystérique la secoue et vrille mes tympans. Je la regarde et des frissons de terreur me parcourent la colonne vertébrale. J'ai l'impression de n'être face qu'à un simulacre de ma mère.

« Sait-il seulement ce qu'il s'est mis dans les veines ? De l'amour pur ! Comment lui qui n'aime pas, n'est pas aimé et n'endurera jamais les affres de l'amour, pourra-t-il vivre avec ce lent poison dans le corps ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! De voir l'agonie qu'il souffrira ! L'amour est une lente agonie, Draco, il a même sa petite mort. »

Elle éclate de rire une fois encore et moi je m'arrête sur un mot : _poison_.

« Oui, du poison. Pour tous ceux qui ignorent l'amour, qui n'ont jamais aimé et n'ont jamais été aimés, le contact, le simple contact, de Harry Potter, l'enfant béni, est un supplice. »

Les êtres qui n'aiment pas et ne sont pas aimés ne peuvent le toucher ? Je… Quand je l'ai touché… il m'a brûlé… Est-ce que moi aussi… ?

« Comment ? Tu as touché Harry Potter ? Mais tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de lever les yeux sur lui ! »

Je ne comprends pas…

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu es bien le fils de ton père ! Peut-être que ça, ce sera plus clair… »

Et ma mère fait un nouveau geste de la main. Je retiens ma respiration, alors que les pages tournent, mues par la magie de ma mère. Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique, envoie tant de sang dans mes veines que j'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir. Sans même lire, je sais déjà ce que je vais découvrir et je ne veux pas en avoir la confirmation. Ça ferait trop mal.

« As-tu peur Draco ? Je croyais que tu voulais, aimais même, comprendre. Eh bien regarde la vérité bien en face. Sache que c'est quelque chose auquel peu ont droit. Lis bien ! »

Alors je baisse la tête et je lis. Je n'ai pas les yeux brouillés par les larmes, parce qu'il y a longtemps, je me suis jeté un sort qui les a tari à jamais. Comme les sirènes, plus jamais je ne pleurerai. Mais je comprends maintenant que c'était une erreur, car pleurer est un luxe et qu'il ne faut pas s'en priver, que ce n'est pas la marque des faibles mais de ceux qui vivent.

« Lis ! »

_Malédiction_.

Voilà le titre de ce chapitre.

« Quand Lily Potter est morte, elle a béni de tout son amour son fils. Quand tu es né Draco, je t'ai maudit de toute ma haine. »

Maudit. Maudit par ma propre mère. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Comment ? Aussi simplement qu'elle l'a fait ! Sans en avoir conscience. C'est étrange ce qu'un sorcier est capable de faire quand les émotions et les sentiments prennent le pas sur tout le reste. Oh oui, mon fils je t'ai maudit avec chaque fibre de mon être, toi qui étais le fils de l'être que je détestais le plus au monde. »

Mais je suis aussi _ton_ fils !

« Non, tu n'as jamais été _mon_ fils ! Tu as toujours été _le_ _sien_ ! _Le_ _leur_, devrais-je peut-être même dire. »

_Leur_ ? Qui _leur_ ? De qui suis-je le fils ?

« Sais-tu quelle ignominieuse tradition salit les mains de la famille Malfoy ? Sais-tu que pour prendre la tête de la famille, l'héritier doit tuer le père. Alors quand tu es né, ton père a vu sa fin venir, mais au lieu de te dévorer, il a eu l'idée de te façonner. Magnifique idée en effet. Et tous les deux, ils ont voulu faire de toi une arme absolue. »

Qui _ils_ ?

« Ils étaient le cerveau qui réfléchit, ils étaient même la main experte qui manipule. Tu n'étais que l'arme utile. »

Qui _ils_ ?

« Et j'ai alors vu le moyen de me venger. J'ai vu le moyen de les atteindre, de l'atteindre. »

Qui _ils_ ?

« Car il t'aime, ils t'aiment, tous deux ! Alors si je pouvais te retourner contre eux. Si l'arme se retournait contre le maître et le blessait ! Quel délice ! Quelle vengeance ! »

Qui _ils_ ?

« Alors, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, j'ai glissé en toi tout ce qu'ils omettaient. J'ai émoussé leur lame et j'ai détruit leur œuvre ! »

Je ne suis pas détruit ! Je ne suis pas une chose !

« Non, en effet. Tu te construis un peu plus chaque jour comme une personne pensante. Pendant longtemps, j'ai craint d'échouer, tu semblais absorber tout ce qu'ils te disaient… »

Qui _ils_ ?

« Et puis cette année, alors que je perdais espoir, tu as enfin montré les signes et je t'ai conduit dans cette pièce. Dans mon antre. Je savais que tu découvrirais, que tu comprendrais. Le processus est achevé et j'ai gagné. Ma vengeance va avoir lieu. Et tout comme Cronos n'a pu échapper à la malédiction, Lucius sera abattu par son fils. »

Et de nouveau, cet abominable carillon de cloches ébréchées.

Où est ma mère ? Je n'ai face à moi qu'un démon de haine et de rage. Elle est effrayante. Elle est ma mère. Elle est celle qui m'a mis au monde et m'a ensuite maudit. Je suis le fils d'un démon…

* * *

**fin du dixième chapitre**


	11. Tantale

**Titre **: _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissements** : PG. (mettre plus haut serait stupide, mais je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que l'on est pas dans du 'General' donc ne vous offusquez pas de l'attitude et propos de certains personnages)**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes parus**  
Résumé général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Pour les vacances, Draco retourne au manoir familial. Il y a une conversation plutôt houleuse avec sa mère qui lui révèle qu'à sa naissance, elle l'a maudit.**  
Disclaimer** : Je le répète au cas où : rien n'est à moi, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, tout appartient à JKR. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de ce texte, je me contente juste d'attendre le prochain volume qui ne veut pas sortir, donc veuillez ne pas me poursuivre, merci.**  
Note** : Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic et retour pour l'occasion d'un personnage évoqué il y a quelques chapitres. Draco voulait savoir, eh bien il saura !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Tantale

La nuit est tombée sans prévenir et le monde semble ne pas en revenir. La nuit ne s'intéresse pas aux affaires humaines, elle descend quoiqu'il se révèle, quoiqu'il se fasse, quoiqu'il advienne. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ordre des choses.

J'étends les jambes et appuie le dos sur le mur. Contre ma peau, je sens la moindre aspérité qui pointe et me blesse un peu. Dans la tête, j'ai un air de musique qui danse et qui ne veut pas partir. Si je le matérialise, si je le chantonne, peut-être que je pourrais m'en débarrasser. Quitte à troubler la tranquillité de la demeure.

Le manoir est silencieux. Il l'est toujours, mais ce soir tout particulièrement. Les Elfes marchent sur la pointe des pieds et les chauves-souris ont suspendu leurs vols. Même les horloges se sont arrêtées. Seul la lune en sourire de chat témoigne du temps qui passe.

Mais dehors, la Nature chante : les feuilles tintent, les loups hurlent, les enchanteresses de la forêt psalmodient, l'eau gazouille, le vent siffle. C'est harmonique. C'est inutile.

Dans le carré de ciel que découpe ma fenêtre, les étoiles luisent comme de petites braises blanches.

D'ici, elles ne semblent être que de faibles lueurs. Comment imaginer que ce sont des soleils, des astres pleins d'une énergie brûlante ?

D'ici, elles semblent éternelles, elles semblent devoir éclairer nos nuits à jamais. Comment imaginer qu'elles sont mortes depuis des milliers d'années ? que ce ne sont que des spectres d'étoiles et que le ciel n'est qu'un cimetière ?

Certains pensent que l'avenir est inscrit dans le mouvement imperceptible de leurs ellipses et de leurs révolutions, dans leurs positions nuit après nuit. Certains croient que l'on peut lire le destin des hommes dans la carte stellaire. Est-ce que le mien y est également dessiné, tout là haut, aux firmaments des cieux ? Est-ce qu'elles ont prévu ce que l'avenir me réservait ? Ont-elles décidé de ce qui allait survenir dans ma vie ? Sont-elles là pour me conseiller sur le chemin à suivre ? Ou bien pour me narguer et témoigner que ma vie ne m'appartient pas, que tout a été décidé depuis bien longtemps et que je n'ai plus qu'à suivre les pointillés ?

Maudit.

Un simple mot de trois syllabes, de six lettres, de trois consonnes et trois voyelles. Un simple mot comme la langue en a tant d'autres. Seulement, jamais je n'aurais pensé que celui-là m'était tout particulièrement destiné, qu'il me correspondait tout à fait.

Je regarde mes mains. Et elles ne sont pas difformes. Pas d'écailles reptiliennes, pas d'ongles démesurés, pas de veines saillantes, pas d'os tordus, pas de membres surnuméraires. Juste mes mains. Des mains. Des mains totalement normales.

Maudit.

Le miroir me renvoie mon image inversée. Deux yeux, un nez au milieu du visage, deux lèvres, des cils et des sourcils, deux oreilles, des paupières et des pommettes, un front, un menton, des cheveux. Pas de cornes, pas de bosses, pas de plumage, pas de poils (à part ceux que la puberté m'apporte inévitablement). Juste mon visage. Pas de tatouages (pas encore), pas de signes cabalistiques. Aucune marque et pourtant, au plus profond de ma chair, invisible et impalpable, le sceau de la haine de ma mère.

Est-ce que la malédiction ne laisse aucun emblème ? aucun indice ?

Maudit.

Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être maudit ? ou plutôt qu'est-ce que cela fait de ne pas être maudit ? En quoi est-on différent ? En quoi suis-je différent ?

Maudit.

Par ma mère.

Qu'a-t-elle modifié ? A-t-elle affecté mon métabolisme, mon comportement, ma destinée ? Quel prix vais-je payer pour la haine qu'elle porte à mon père ? Seulement celui de ne jamais pouvoir toucher Potter ?

S'il ne s'agit que de ça, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de me rapprocher de Mr Bénédiction. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre mon poing maudit dans sa petite gueule d'ange.

Maudit.

Mais que m'importe si cela signifie que je n'aimerai jamais et que jamais on ne m'aimera, que mes veines charrieront à jamais du sang chargé de souffre.

Que m'importe si cela signifie que la haine alimentera mon cœur, ravagera chaque jour un peu plus mon esprit, brouillera ma conscience et insufflera en moi des envies de violence.

Que m'importe si cela signifie que je finirai par griller sur les rôtissoires de l'Enfer, que mon âme est damnée. Je ne comptais de toute manière pas gagner les limbes du Paradis.

Que m'importe, car c'est la vie que je voulais embrasser. C'est la vie que je voulais. Mère, tu as raison, je suis le fils de mon père et ta vengeance ne portera pas. Quelle qu'elle fût, car je suis tel qu'il voulait que je sois. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire 'ils'.

Ils…

Lucius Malfoy et…

… Scylla Tantale.

Scylla Tantale. Oui, ça ne peut être que lui, le second. Mon autre éducateur. Plus je convoque mes souvenirs à ma conscience et plus son visage se dessine. A chaque événement marquant de ma vie, il a été là, présent et fier. Fier comme un père.

Ma première incantation… Mon premier vol… Ma première potion…

C'est à lui que je posais les questions embarrassantes, que je racontais les événements gênants, que je demandais les réponses incommodantes.

Les réactions de mon corps… Les pensées perturbantes et obsédantes… Les formules interdites… Les renseignements si obstinément maintenus secrets…

Scylla Tantale. L'albinos qui inquiétait tant ma mère dans sa jeunesse, qui l'a maintenue prisonnière de son étreinte durant tout un bal.

Je ne sais que peu de choses de lui, mais bien assez pour ne jamais vouloir m'en faire un ennemi. Mais avec Scylla, tout le problème est là : comment éviter de s'en faire un ennemi ? Cet homme a oublié d'être conçu avec un mode d'emploi. Cet homme est une énigme à lui seul. Je mets au défi quiconque de comprendre comment il raisonne, pourquoi il agit d'une manière et pas d'une autre. Je ne sais jamais s'il va rire de mes remarques ou se mettre en colère. Et j'avoue jouer sur cette corde raide, j'avoue m'amuser à le tester, à l'agacer. Mais je ne sais jamais quand je vais franchir la ligne ténue où amusement se mue en irritation. Alors que je n'aurais de cesse par mes remarques et mes airs de vouloir le mettre en colère, il prendra tout avec le rire. Jusqu'au moment où il attrapera mon visage entre ses mains et me regardera droit dans les yeux, il me chuchotera alors que je ne pourrai jamais l'irriter, qu'il m'aime bien trop pour cela. Pourtant, d'un simple mot, d'une phrase anodine, je l'ai vu se changer en un démon. Il ne lèvera pas la main sur moi, ne me menacera pas non plus, mais il brisera, magiquement et physiquement, tout objet qui passera à sa portée. Alors, j'ai appris à observer ses mains : elles m'indiquent le plus certainement son état d'humeur, si aujourd'hui il acceptera sans broncher toutes mes perfidies ou s'il vaut mieux que je me taise.

Ce soir le manoir est silencieux et endormi, mais moi j'ai envie de parler et de veiller.

Alors ma décision est prise. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, je vais aller chercher les réponses – les dernières –, et les explications là où elles m'ont toujours été données.

C'est un geste machinal, plonger la main dans le pot qui contient la poudre Cheminette. Tellement machinal, tellement naturel. Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher ce battement plus violent de mon cœur. Il ne s'agit que d'un simple geste : lancer quelques grains de poudre enchantée dans un feu et c'est une porte sur la vérité qui va s'ouvrir. Mais je n'hésite pas. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à hésiter.

Et dans des flammes vert émeraude, je disparais. Comme à chaque fois, des centaines de cheminées anonymes, des portes sur d'autres foyers, d'autres vies défilent devant moi, dans une vitesse fulgurante. Mais une seule m'intéresse et elle finit par se dresser devant moi, me mettant face à mes choix. Je dévoile le mot de passe, le mien, celui qui m'ouvrira la porte et préviendra Scylla que j'arrive et personne d'autre.

Comme toujours, j'émerge de la cheminée avec les cheveux en désordre et les vêtements couverts de suie. Je déteste cela. Il serait vraiment temps d'améliorer ce système de transport en commun, il commence à se faire vétuste. J'ai l'air de Potter et Weasley en même temps. Quelle horreur ! Un petit sort de remise à neuf et ça devrait être bon.

« Voilà mon adolescent préféré. »

Je relève la tête et découvre Scylla assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, un verre à la main. Il me sourit amusé.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ton arrivée. Imagine si j'avais été en galante compagnie. »

Je hausse les épaules, en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Si je l'avais prévenu, il n'aurait pas manqué d'être en galante compagnie. C'est là un de ses amusements préférés. Et plus l'invité attendu est important et plus la compagnie galante sera gênante. Age, sexe, nature, rien ne l'arrête, rien ne le dérange.

« Draco. Draco », fait-il en secouant la tête et feignant la déception.

Ça va, je vois bien que tu connais mon prénom. Si tu en venais à des idées plus développées ?

« Mais où est donc passé ton innocence ? » demande-t-il en affichant un air contrit exagéré.

Bonne question. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir eue un jour.

« N'y a-t-il donc rien qui puisse te choquer ? »

Si, te surprendre avec McGonagall peut-être.

« Ahhh… Cette vieille harpie de Minerva ! » Un étrange sourire passe sur le visage de Scylla et j'en suis horrifié. S'il vous plaît qu'il ne m'avoue pas avoir eu une aventure avec elle également, je ne pourrai jamais plus en dormir : les images m'obséderont jusque dans mon sommeil.

Scylla éclate de rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton sommeil, Draco. Cet iceberg de McGonagall n'a de goût que pour les Seigneurs des Vents. » Scylla s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil alors qu'il porte son verre à ses lèvres, le regard légèrement rêveur. « Un Seigneur des Vents… Je n'ai jamais réussi à en attraper un… »

Et pendant qu'il ne se souvient plus que je suis là et part dans ses rêveries libertines, je le regarde plus attentivement. Il a l'âge de mon père, mais n'en paraît que la moitié. Ses cheveux blancs tombent sur ses épaules, glissent le long de ses bras et chatouillent son torse que son kimono entrouvert laisse apparaître. Ses yeux rouges sont bien trop déstabilisants pour qu'on n'ose le regarder bien en face. Même mon père ne se risque pas à un jeu de "prunelles dans prunelles". Il n'a aucune imperfection physique, aucune tare, à part celle d'être albinos. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est même ce défaut congénital qui le rend aussi ensorcelant. Jamais, je n'ai vu un être aussi beau que lui. Cheveux et peau d'ange, yeux et rire de démon dans un corps humain parfait. Il dégage cette impression où beauté et danger se mêlent trop intimement pour que ça n'en soit pas mortellement dangereux. De plus, il possède une intelligence diabolique et un pouvoir terrifiant. Il est dresseur d'animaux et créatures magiques. Dragon, griffons, sphinx, hippogriffes, serpents, fauves, canidés, pas une créature ne se plie pas à sa volonté. C'est lui qui a dressé Pluton et qui dressera mon chien.

« Tu as encore grandi, Draco. » Sa voix me tire de mes pensées. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il m'examinait également. « Et tu deviens de plus en plus beau. Plus beau encore que ne l'était ton père à ton âge. »

Aussitôt, un livre jaillit d'un tiroir et s'ouvre devant moi.

« Regarde plutôt. » Et il fait un mouvement de tête pour m'intimer à y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce n'est pas un livre mais un album de photos. Et à la page ouverte, il y a mon père, vêtu de la tenue réglementaire officielle des Serpentard. Il est appuyé contre un mur, un aigle posé sur son poing ganté. Il me ressemble ou plutôt c'est moi qui lui ressemble…

« Tu dois en briser des cœurs à Poudlard. J'espère que tu en profites bien. Ecrase-en le plus possible, c'est là un des plus grands jeux que propose ces sept années à Poudlard » reprend Scylla.

Scylla boit à nouveau une gorgée de son vin et ses yeux ne me quittent pas.

« Quel dommage ! » soupire-t-il. « Une merveille telle que toi doit avoir un goût délicieux » ajoute-t-il et je m'étonne presque de ne pas le voir passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Je le regarde sans ciller, impavide. Il esquisse un air de contentement alors que je prends calmement place dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Il en faut plus pour me déstabiliser, j'ai appris à rester de glace sous son regard brûlant. Ne jamais avoir l'air scandalisé, dans n'importe quelle situation. Voilà une des règles fondamentales que m'a apprise Scylla. Et je crois que c'en est une bonne.

Il soupire et secoue la tête. « Allez dis-moi que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Un problème épineux ? Une question turlupinante ? Besoin d'une recette ? »

Ma mère. Toujours ma mère et ses insondables secrets. J'ai rassemblé bon nombre d'éléments mais il me manque l'essentiel : la recette. C'est comme si j'avais tous les ingrédients mais que je n'arrivais pas à les marier, à les mettre en relation… En fait, je crois que je ne veux pas, que mon esprit bloque quelque part. Et pourtant, je veux savoir. Et il y a conflit. Conscient, Inconscient, Subconscient, Moi, Surmoi, Ça… quelque part ça bloque, ça se révolte et ça se bat et la lumière ne se fait pas.

Le visage de Scylla se ferme et il repose son verre sur le guéridon, un peu trop rapidement, un peu trop fermement, et quelques gouttes en giclent. Ses yeux se plissent et ne sont plus que deux gouttes de sang dans ce visage trop blanc.

« Que veux-tu savoir sur cette chienne ? »

Le mot est dur mais sa voix est restée calme. Et alors qu'il me regarde, il penche la tête sur le côté et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Le même sourire que celui de mon père, que celui de mon grand-père, que le mien. Un sourire de Malfoy…

Scylla est un Malfoy. Un bâtard. Il est le frère de mon père… son demi-frère plutôt.

Il lui est plus vieux de quelques semaines, mais jamais il ne pourra prétendre à la succession, au nom, au pouvoir, à la fortune. A jamais, il devra rester dans l'ombre. Mon grand-père ne l'a pas reconnu. Aux yeux de la société, il ne sera jamais que le fils sans père de Léalia Tantale, l'enchanteresse des Bois.

Peu savent la vérité, beaucoup la devinent, quelques uns la chuchotent, mais personne ne la clame. Qui oserait ?

Jusqu'à présent, Scylla ne s'est jamais intéressé à la reconnaissance ou au pouvoir de mon père, mais si jamais… Si jamais, il lui venait l'envie de conquérir la place de mon père… Est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à le défier ?

Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, mon petit Dragon. Je n'en veux pas du pouvoir. Je le laisse à Lucius, il s'amuse tant avec. Le pouvoir aliène, te prive de liberté et plus que jamais je veux garder la mienne. La puissance mais pas le pouvoir. Lucius veut les deux, je me satisfais très bien d'un seul. »

J'avais oublié le pouvoir démoniaque de ses yeux rouges. Il détient un don d'observation qui dépasse l'humainement possible. Rien ne lui échappe jamais, le moindre tressaillement, le moindre pli. Tout n'est pour lui que signe et peut donc être déchiffré, lu, compris.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué de suivre le fil de ton raisonnement. Tu as encore des choses à apprendre mon petit dragon. »

Rha ! Quel crétin ! Je le sais pourtant qu'avec lui je ne dois pas non seulement me contrôler quand il me parle, mais également quand il se tait et semble ailleurs.

« Je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur ta mère ? »

Il se replace dans le fauteuil et les pans de son kimono s'écartent laissant voir un peu plus de sa chair laiteuse et la large cicatrice qui raye son torse. Sa peau est trop blanche pour son kimono trop noir, c'en est presque pénible à voir.

« C'est sujet libre alors ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

J'ai oublié de répondre et il s'amuse de mon silence.

Scylla dépose son verre vide sur le guéridon et croise les mains.

« Ta mère est d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Je dois bien l'avouer. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux que d'elle. Il lui suffirait d'un rien pour mettre n'importe qui à ses genoux, à ses pieds même. Elle est de ses femmes pour qui on déclenche des guerres. Une digne héritière de Hélène de Troie en somme. Ta mère est de ces femmes qui perturbent l'ordre normal des choses, qui, parce qu'elles sont trop, renversent l'ordre. Trop belle, trop cruelle, trop curieuse, trop brave, trop amoureuse… Narcissa est une femme romanesque qui a eu l'indécence d'aimer. »

Il se lève de son fauteuil et ses cheveux se déversent sur son dos. Il traverse le petit salon jusqu'à un petit secrétaire dont la porte s'ouvre avant qu'il ne l'ait touchée. Et alors qu'il sort du meuble une carafe de cristal à demie pleine, je remarque que je l'ai suivi hypnotiquement du regard. Aussitôt je secoue la tête et me fustige mentalement de m'être laissé ainsi fasciner. C'est là un des étranges pouvoirs que Scylla possède : on ne peut le quitter des yeux. Quand il entre dans une pièce, tout le monde se tait, quand il parle tout le monde l'écoute.

Quand il se retourne, il tient deux verres et m'en offre un. Je le prends mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y toucher. C'est de l'alcool fort, très fort et je dois garder les idées claires pour saisir tout ce qu'il va me dire. Lui, par contre, boit d'une traite son verre et s'en sert aussitôt un autre. Il referme la porte du secrétaire mais pose la carafe sur le guéridon. Coutre toute attente, il ne reprend pas sa place dans le fauteuil de cuir. A pas lents, il se dirige vers la cheminée et, pendant quelques secondes, regarde les flammes se tordre dans le brasier. Sans faire le moindre geste, sans dire le moindre mot, il s'amuse à en changer les couleurs.

Violet, vert, noir, brun, bleu, blanc. Et finalement rouge. Rouge sang. Le rouge de ses yeux.

« Avant de continuer à te répondre, Draco. Je veux savoir ce que toi, tu sais d'elle. » Il se retourne vers moi et son visage est impassible. Il en a fini de jouer, de tergiverser.

Ce que je sais ?

Je lui parle du journal que j'ai lu, de ce qu'il m'a révélé. S'il en est étonné, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

« Je vois… » dit-il énigmatiquement, alors qu'il s'amuse à faire tourner l'alcool brun dans son verre de cristal. D'une traite, il le vide.

« Si, Narcissa avait vraiment tenu à avoir un amant, Lucius le lui aurait accordé. Moyennant bien sûr quelques conditions », ajoute-il. « C'est monnaie courante. Narcissa avait juste à attendre le mariage, choisir un sang-pur et bien sûr adopter la discrétion. Rien de bien difficile comme tu le vois. »

Monnaie courante ? Oui, après tout Scylla est le résultat de cette monnaie courante.

« Mais cette petite garce ne s'en est pas tenu là ! » reprend avec rage Scylla, comme si c'était à lui que le coup et l'humiliation avaient été infligés. « Elle a donné cœur et corps. Aimer. N'avait-elle donc pas compris qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ? Et par-dessus le marché, elle a fait l'erreur de se donner à ce moins que rien avant de se donner à Lucius. Grossière erreur. Elle a scellé le destin par deux fois de son amant. »

Elle avait donné son cœur et son corps… Je ne veux pas y réfléchir davantage, il y a quelque chose de bien trop… dérangeant.

Finalement, Scylla s'éloigne de la cheminée et je me force à ne pas le suivre des yeux et me concentre autant que possible sur les motifs du tapis. Lorsque j'entends les ressorts crier, je relève la tête et découvre Scylla, assis sur le canapé, les bras étendus sur l'arrête du dossier.

« Mais je reconnais que j'ai sous-estimé la belle », poursuit-il. « Je pensais qu'une fois son amour mort, elle se laisserait faire plus docilement qu'un mouton. Elle nous a bien eu la garce ! Non seulement, ta mère est une puissante sorcière mais en plus elle a un mental d'une force incroyable. Je reconnais que ce vieux Malfoy a bien choisi l'épouse de son fils chéri. » Il se tait un instant et porte le verre à ses lèvres. « Il l'a peut être trop bien choisie. »

_Son fils chéri_. Toute la différence entre mon père et lui en trois mots.

« Lucius n'a jamais pu la mater. Jamais comme il l'aurait dû. »

Le ton est dur. Impitoyable. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Tout près. Je me raidis dans mon fauteuil. Son visage est tellement proche du mien que nos nez se touchent presque. Il m'attrape le menton entre le pouce et l'index et je réprime le frisson qui me remonte la colonne vertébrale. Ses mains sont plus froides que la glace. La salive se bloque dans ma gorge quand il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Pire… Il en est tombé amoureux », me murmure-t-il et il éclate de rire. Un rire incontrôlé qui me vrille le tympan. « Le grand Lucius Malfoy, le sorcier implacable au cœur de pierre, est tombé amoureux de la femme qu'il a rendu malheureuse. » Et il rit davantage. « Il en est tombé follement, passionnément, monstrueusement amoureux. » Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux rouges me brûlent la rétine. « Pas de cet amour qui calme le cœur. Pas de cet amour qui apaise l'âme et change les hommes. Non, de celui qui détruit les hommes, de celui qui les pousse à être encore plus fous qu'ils ne le sont déjà. De ce seul amour qu'un Malfoy peut éprouver pour un autre être que lui-même. » Il applique ses deux mains glacées de chaque côté de mon visage et m'empêche ainsi de fuir son regard. « Vois-tu mon petit dragon, la famille Malfoy a un talent unique pour aimer la mauvaise personne et pour mal l'aimer. Une sorte de malédiction familiale. Un peu comme dans la Tragédie. La famille Malfoy est en fait une de ces familles Grecques damnées par les Dieux, dans laquelle chaque enfant naissait maudit. La Maison royale de Thèbes, de Troie… »

Un enfant maudit dans une famille damnée… Oui, il y a un air de déjà-vu.

Scylla me lâche le visage et retourne vers le secrétaire. Je saisis cette opportunité pour inspirer et emplir ainsi mes poumons de l'air dont ils avaient cruellement besoin. Scylla revient s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, un verre à nouveau plein à la main. Son air est plus sombre que jamais (ce qui est amusant à dire en parlant d'un albinos).

« Te souviens-tu des préceptes que ton père t'a inculqués, mon petit dragon ? » me demande-t-il après quelques longues secondes de silence.

L'enchaînement d'idées n'est pas d'une évidence éclatante à mes yeux, mais je préfère ne rien dire. Ne jamais interrompre quelqu'un qui dévoile des éléments inconnus. Règle élémentaire.

Les préceptes de mon père ? Bien sûr que je les connais ! Comment pourrais-je les oublier ? Quand d'autres enfants avaient des contes de sorcières pour s'endormir, moi j'avais ces éternels commandements.

'En aucune sorte, fils, tu ne dois baisser les yeux.'

« Ton père ne peut regarder Narcissa dans les yeux. Il ne supporte pas d'y voir la Mort qui s'est glissée en elle. Et quand il s'y risque… » Il n'achève pas sa phrase. « Devant ta mère, ton père baisse les yeux, mon dragon. »

'Ne montre aucune faiblesse.'

« Ces colères sont des manifestations de sa faiblesse. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses, mon petit dragon. Tu as les tiennes et j'ai les miennes. Si tu dois les connaître et les reconnaître, les autres doivent les ignorer. Mais face à Narcissa, Lucius ne sait plus rien cacher. Elle voit à travers lui plus clairement que s'il lui révélait tout. »

'Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire.'

« Lucius n'a jamais autant sous-estimé quelqu'un que Narcissa. Il a cru qu'elle se briserait entre ses doigts, qu'elle deviendrait plus malléable que de l'argile. Il n'en a jamais rien été. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle n'a pas de baguette ? La cicatrice qu'il a dans le dos, c'est elle qui la lui a infligée. Sais-tu qu'elle lui a interdit sa chambre pendant des mois ? Sais-tu que tu es né de leur première union ? Une union non désirée. Une union forcée. » Un sourire cruel passe sur ses lèvres et moi, encore une fois, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Il est hors de question, que j'approfondisse cette phrase.

'N'aie aucun amour.'

« Aucun amour ? Comme c'est drôle de l'entendre te dire ça, comme c'est ironique et hypocrite de sa part, lui qui aime à en devenir fou. »

'Méfie toi de tes amis, plus encore que de tes ennemis.'

« Peut-être un de ses commandements qu'il respecte le mieux : il n'a pas d'amis. Il a des connaissances, des collègues, des pions, mais pas d'amis. »

'Ne dévoile jamais tes secrets. Pas même à ta maîtresse ou ton amant.'

« Lucius n'a pour Narcissa aucun secret. Il lui révèle tout, même ce dont il ne devrait pas se vanter. Il a tellement envie de susciter chez elle une réaction, même la plus minime, il a tellement envie qu'elle cesse d'être de glace. Quitte à l'effrayer, à la dégoûter, tout plutôt que de l'indifférence. Elle a en main toutes les cartes pour le trahir. »

'Méfie-toi même de ta chair et de ton sang.'

« Autrement dit toi et moi, mon petit dragon. Penses-tu que nous pourrions le trahir ? Lui tourner le dos ? Moi, dont on refuse que je porte mon nom et toi, dont on l'a estampillé sur le front. Toi, dont la mère hait le père et moi, dont la mère a été tuée par le père. Lequel de nous deux trahira ? » De nouveau, il m'étudie du regard, mais je n'ai aucune réponse à lui donner. Du moins, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que s'il doit y avoir un traître, ça ne peut être que lui.

'N'ai jamais aucun autre maître que toi-même.'

« Là, a été la plus grosse erreur de Lucius. Son énorme faute. Il s'est soumis. Il a accepté un maître. Les Malfoy n'ont pas de maîtres, ils vivent seuls et en marge, ils ne s'enchaînent pas. Bien sûr, Lucius n'est pas de Ses suiveurs fanatiques, il a ployé les genoux car il y a vu son intérêt, un moyen de grandir son nom. Mais comment un nom pourrait grandir dans l'ombre d'un autre ? » L'expression de Scylla vaut toutes les réponses : il ne le peut pas.

'Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas.'

« Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas… J'aime beaucoup cette phrase. Elle est très romanesque. Mais elle est fausse, il y a le Bien et le Mal. Seulement, la famille Malfoy a choisi de ne pas s'en soucier, de ne jamais se poser la question. Elle choisit ses positions selon le pouvoir qu'elle peut en retirer. »

Scylla croise les jambes et étend les avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Il est d'une évidence manifeste qu'il me les montre intentionnellement. Ils sont parfaitement blancs… sans tatouage… sans marque d'appartenance.

Fin de la leçon.

« Draco, ton père s'est perdu lui-même. Seulement personne ne le voit et personne ne le sait. Excepté moi. Et toi maintenant… »

Pourquoi ne l'aides-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? Ne le préviens-tu pas ? Je croyais que tu étais son bras droit, que tu lui étais fidèle…

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il me plaît de le voir sombrer. C'est excitant et je me demande jusqu'où il pourra aller. Je veux être là au moment où il atteindra le fond. C'est pour ça que je sais que je ne serai pas celui qui le trahira. »

Celui qui le trahira ? Quelqu'un le trahira ? Qui ?

« Mais toi, mon dragon. Comme le désire si ardemment ta sorcière de mère. Tu le poignarderas traîtreusement dans le dos et lui infligeras la plus profonde des blessures qu'il soit donné de recevoir : la trahison d'un fils. »

Quoi ? Je… Je ne ferai jamais ça ! C'est de la folie ! Stupide !

« Vois-tu, mon petit dragon, devant toi, trois voies ont été ouvertes. Celle de ton nom qui réclame que tu fasses couler le sang de ton père pour prendre sa place à la tête de la famille. Celle de ta mère qui souhaite que tu trahisses ton père et abjure ton nom. Et celle de ton père et la mienne qui ambitionnons que tu deviennes un nouveau Malfoy.

Un nouveau Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Etre un Malfoy normal n'était pas suffisant ?

« Lucius ne voulait pas mourir, pas plus de ta main que de celle d'un autre. Il a voulu faire de toi un Malfoy tel qu'il l'entendait. Un grand sorcier avec le respect du père et du nom. Un sorcier sans état d'âme, sans questionnement, sans autre conviction que seul son nom importe. Un sorcier sans crainte de faire couler le sang et d'inspirer l'horreur et la terreur. Et je l'y ai aidé. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Depuis toujours, je crée des monstres à partir d'animaux, tenter la même expérience à partir d'un humain aurait été le sommet de mon art. Un dragon humain. »

Son regard devient rêveur, comme s'il caressait un beau songe, un idéal. Et c'est de moi dont il parle. Comme d'un projet lambda, comme d'un cobaye. Ils voulaient faire de moi leur chose.

« Mais nous n'avions pas prévu l'action de Narcissa. Personne n'aurait pu. On la pensait brisée, vide, morte. J'ai commencé à suspecter l'ampleur des dégâts, quand j'ai remarqué que jamais aucun hibou n'arrivait de Poudlard pour nous rapporter tes exploits. Tu as quinze ans, Draco, mais pas une fois tu n'as encore fait couler le sang. »

Il saisit mes mains avec une poigne de fer. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de lutter, alors je les lui laisse et il les regarde attentivement.

« Tes mains sont immaculées, blanches et froides comme la neige. » Puis, il les lâche et m'agrippe la tête et serre fort. « Mais là dedans, ça ne cesse de bouillir, de s'activer. » De son doigt, il trace de ma tempe droite au bas de mon crâne un chemin imaginaire. « Tu cogites, tu emmagasines, tu assembles et tu demandes. » Puis son autre main vient se poser sur ma poitrine, là où mon cœur bat. Et, les doigts comme des araignées, il appuie comme s'il voulait m'extirper le cœur de la cage thoracique. « Et lui, il bat, sans cesse. Brûlant tellement il est gelé comme de l'azote liquide. »

Il relâche la pression sur mon torse et je respire. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais en apnée.

« Depuis quinze ans, tu n'as cassé aucune volonté. Quand je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure de briser des cœurs, tu n'as pas réagi. »

Et alors ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

« Oui, tu dois devenir puissant. Je sais. Je sais… Là est l'erreur de Narcissa. J'ai été furieux de découvrir que nous avions échoué, que tu ne serais pas tel que ton père et moi te rêvions. Et puis je t'ai observé. Et j'ai vu ce que tu étais. Une merveille. Une perfection. »

Ses doigts caressent ma joue puis saisissent une mèche de mes cheveux. Je ne bouge pas. Mon cœur bat rythmiquement.

« En interférant dans ton éducation, en annulant ce qu'on t'apprenait, elle a fait de toi un Malfoy parfait. Un Malfoy originel comme ton père redoutait que tu deviennes. Comment s'y est-elle pris ? Je l'ignore. Mais ça m'intrigue… Toutefois, elle a peut-être mis en échec notre plan, mais le sien également. Elle voulait briser la famille, elle n'a fait que la perpétuer. Narcissa aura sa vengeance : tu trahiras ton père. Mais les Malfoy ne disparaîtront pas. »

Il se tait et moi j'essaie de comprendre, d'ingérer tout ce qu'il me dit, mais je crois que j'arrive à une saturation d'informations.

« Sais-tu pourquoi le plan de Narcissa a échoué ? »

Non… Et quitte à paraître contradictoire, paradoxal, antithétique et tous les synonymes, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir… Je commence à être fatigué.

« Parce qu'elle t'aime. Ne prends pas cet air étonné. Comment ne pas aimer un être tel que toi ? »

Etre le fils de Lucius Malfoy était, je pensais, une bonne raison.

« C'est ça le plus fou, mon dragon. C'est ça qui la déchire de l'intérieur. Elle aime le fils de l'homme qu'elle hait. La vie est d'une satanée ironie, ne trouves-tu pas ? Veux-tu que je te révèle un autre secret ? L'homme qu'elle déteste, elle a passé tellement de temps à le haïr qu'elle ne sait plus rien faire d'autre. Si Lucius disparaissait, elle en mourrait. Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre par une chaîne complexe de haine et d'amour. »

Véga, la panthère de Scylla entre dans la pièce (j'hésite à faire mention de ce fauve comme d'un animal apprivoisé) et je me fige dans le fauteuil. Croyez-moi, face à ce monstre, pas la peine d'essayer de paraître brave, ça ne fait que l'agacer. Quant à faire semblant de s'en désintéresser… Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'une bestiole à quatre pattes pouvait être aussi susceptible… Hormis peut-être les hippogriffes. Il y a un concours à faire.

Ce soir, la panthère ne semble pas s'intéresser à ma présence et je préfère ça, contrairement à Pluton, on ne lui a pas interdit de me goûter. Scylla pose la main sur la tête de Véga et aussitôt le monstre ronronne, rappelant trompeusement un gentil petit chat.

« Narcissa voulait sûrement faire de toi le plus quelconque des sorciers, noyer sous la banalité le nom des Malfoy qu'on lui avait obligé de porter et au nom duquel on l'avait privé de bonheur. Mais elle n'a pas pu. Tu es aussi son fils. Quant à Lucius, il pense peut-être encore pouvoir te récupérer. Mais il n'a pas compris à quel point tu lui échappes. A quel point son emprise sur toi va en s'effilochant. Tu n'as pas de maître, Draco. Et il ne s'en apercevra que trop tard. »

Je suis assis dans le fauteuil et j'ai la tête pleine à hurler. Tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, d'entrevoir… Quel crédit dois-je donner aux paroles de Scylla ? Ma main se serre sur mon verre et je m'en rappelle soudain l'existence. Je baisse les yeux vers le liquide ambré qui dégage de forts effluves alcoolisés dès que je le remue un peu trop. Je connais le goût des potions les plus abjectes et des mets les plus fins, mais pas celui de l'alcool. Je regarde le verre comme si j'y cherchais une réponse, mais fort est de constater qu'il n'y en a pas. Et je le vide d'un trait. Je sens aussitôt la brûlure qui me parcourt la bouche et l'œsophage. Pourtant je ne bronche pas.

« Tu bois comme un homme, dragon. » dit en souriant Scylla. « Il est temps que tu regagnes ta tanière maintenant. »

Une dernière chose pourtant. La malédiction, en quoi consiste-t-elle ? Le sait-il ? A-t-il une idée ? Même la plus infime ?

« Il existe des centaines de malédictions. Comment pourrais-je te répondre ? Draco, on parle d'une magie très ancienne, dont personne n'a aucun souvenir, dont personne ne peut en comprendre les implications. Ce sera à toi d'en découvrir les effets. Mais un jour tu sauras, plus tôt que tu ne voudras sûrement. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cheminée. Et avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes, je l'entends murmurer.

« Une malédiction ? Quelle fascinante sorcière. Dommage que… »

Quoi ? Je ne le saurai jamais.

* * *

**fin du chapitre  
**


	12. Promethee

**Titre** : _Le Secret de ma mère_**  
Auteur** : Alohomora**  
Avertissements** : PG.**  
Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes**  
Résumé** **général** : Cinquième année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors qu'en arrière fond la situation politique s'envenime, Draco Malfoy ne pense qu'à éclaircir le secret que sa mère cache. Il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir, même à s'intéresser à Harry Potter, la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.**  
Résumé** **du** **chapitre** **précédent** : Draco décide de s'adresser au demi-frère de son père : Scylla Tantale pour que ce dernier lui explique le secret de sa mère.**  
Disclaimer** : Eh bien, comme le monde entier le sait, Draco et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas (et je le regrette bien). Je ne fais que les emprunter à la dame anglaise : JKR. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas rémunérée.**  
Note** : S'il y a une chose dont j'ai toujours été persuadée, c'est que je n'aimais pas le personnage de Pansy Parkinson. Je l'imaginais stupide, mesquine et laide. Bref, rien pour plaire et je me demandais pourquoi Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à inviter pour le bal. Mais, un jour, je suis tombée sur un fanart et j'ai décidé de revoir (temporairement) mon jugement pour l'intégrer à cette histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Prométhée

-o-

La tête dans la main, le front contre la vitre et les yeux au loin, plus rien n'existe. Le paysage file. Avalé par les miles, il n'a pas le temps de s'imprimer sur ma rétine, de s'installer dans ma mémoire. Il n'est qu'un étirement infini de gris et de verts.

Les vacances sont finies, il est temps de regagner Poudlard et de reprendre nos habitudes estudiantines. Les habitudes… Peut-on encore tranquillement se glisser dans son quotidien quand… Quand quoi, au fait ? Quand tout bascule ? Quand la vérité éclate ? Quand on se rend compte qu'on a vécu une mascarade ? Quand on apprend que l'on est une bombe à retardement, une arme pour détruire son père, une blessure constante dans le flanc de sa mère, un sujet d'étude pour son oncle ?

Le pouvoir de la vérité… Il faut savoir le contenir, il faut savoir l'assumer, ou sinon il peut vous détruire. C'est ce qu'avait dit l'autre vieux fou. Le pouvoir de la vérité… une pléthore d'ennuis et de maux de tête carabinés, oui ! Si jamais on vous propose de vous révéler toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, croyez-en mon expérience, prenez vos jambes à votre cou, détalez, fuyez et débrouillez-vous pour ne plus jamais croiser cet oiseau de mauvais augure bavard. Aucune vérité n'est bonne à dire. Nous savons très bien vivre dans le mensonge, n'y changez rien. Depuis le temps que nous y évoluons, nous nous y sommes habitués, adaptés. Vouloir passer sous le règne de la Grande et Majestueuse Vérité ne serait qu'un suicide collectif. Un sabordage. La vérité, je l'emm…

Les arbres, les collines et la terre se fondent les uns dans les autres et je ne distingue plus rien. Mais je ne peux m'évader dans cette abstraction de Nature : un bruit constant me visse les pieds dans la réalité. Crabbe et Goyle, comme deux vieilles sorcières séniles, parlent avec volubilité – que dis-je ? – pérorent, jacassent, bref, font du bruit. C'est à se demander s'il est possible de les faire taire. Peut-être à coup de gourdin ? Non, j'ai encore besoin d'eux… Après tout, me sont-ils vraiment nécessaires ? Leur babillage incessant me vrille la cervelle. Si je me concentre, je parviendrai – peut-être – à ignorer toutes leurs futilités et éviter ainsi de céder à quelques pulsions violentes… Les voilà qui se lancent maintenant dans des blagues salaces ! Là, je craque ! Je tourne la tête vers eux, un air furieux bien affiché sur le visage, pour que même ces demeurés comprennent que je veux qu'ils se la bouclent, mais… Aïe ! Mon cou. A rester des heures, immobile, le cou tordu dans un courant d'air, j'y ai gagné un torticolis de tous les diables.

« Elle est bien bonne ? Hein Drac' ? » pouffe Goyle, alors qu'il avale une énième Chocogrenouille, ce qui m'offre l'occasion d'avoir une vue imprenable sur sa cavité buccale… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Beurk ! Je suis dégoûté à vie des Chocogrenouilles, déjà que je n'en étais pas particulièrement friand. OK ! Je préfère fuir ce compartiment avant que je n'en attrape un et ne m'en serve pour taper sur l'autre.

« Tu t'en vas Drac' ? » s'exclame Crabbe avec le soupçon de surprise dont sa voix est capable.

Oh que oui !

« Ben qu'est ce que t'as Draco ? » demande Goyle, en se grattant la tête. A cet instant, je n'ai aucune peine à croire que les singes et les humains ont une branche commune.

« Ça ne va pas ? » semble faiblement s'inquiéter Crabbe mais la porte qui claque est ma seule réponse.

Alors que le train est bien moins plein qu'à l'accoutumée, je n'arrive pas à trouver un compartiment vide. Peu d'élèves sont retournés chez eux pendant les vacances. Normal, ils n'ont pas de secret de famille à découvrir, eux ! Pas de vieux souvenirs en putréfaction à retourner. Ils ont juste à se soucier de ne pas croiser la route de Mangemorts… De quoi se plaignent-ils au juste ?

C'est énervant : ils ne sont jamais à plus de deux ou trois par compartiment. Quelle perte de place ! Tiens, dans celui là, il n'y a qu'un pauvre… type, tout seul, plongé dans son bouquin tellement lourd pour lui qu'il a du mal à le soutenir. Un Serdaigle frustré, probablement.

Ouverture de la porte très théâtrale, un regard bien choisi, un mouvement de tête, à peine esquissé pour ne pas avoir mal mais suffisamment marqué pour que le message passe. Le voilà qui détalle la queue entre les jambes et je prends place.

Mais le pire, c'est que je ne m'en réjouis même pas. Mon _ego_, si prompt à se glorifier, semble être mis en pause. Habituellement, ça m'aurait bien fait rire : encore une preuve éclatante de mon ascendance sur les autres. Mais aujourd'hui…

J'étends les jambes sur la banquette d'en face et bascule la tête en arrière. Elle est tellement lourde que je n'arrive plus à la tenir. J'ai la nuque douloureuse. Chaque mouvement est source de souffrance, alors je penserai à mon manque d'arrogance un autre jour. Et je ferme les yeux, bercé par les mouvements du train.

A travers le tissu de ma poche, je sens un objet aux coins aigus qui m'égratignent la peau. L'album photos de Potter miniaturiser. Agacé par la douleur, piqué par la curiosité, ennuyé de ne rien avoir à faire, je le tire de ma poche. Mais au lieu de le lever à hauteur de regard (je suis incapable de baisser la tête), je le pose sur la banquette, à côté de moi. D'un coup de baguette magique, il reprend sa taille originelle et d'un claquement de doigts, les pages se mettent à tourner, lentement, dans un léger bruit de froissement. Lassé de les avoir contemplées, je laisse les photos défiler sans y jeter un regard. Mes pensées sont ailleurs, dans mes propres souvenirs.

Tout a commencé par un regard qui ressemblait tant à un autre. Un regard vide et froid. Un regard qui s'attend à tout voir et qui ne se formalisera plus de rien. Le regard de ma mère et le regard de Potter.

Même si cette similitude me heurte, même si je préférais m'arracher moi-même la langue plutôt que de la formuler à haute voix, il est évidemment qu'elle existe.

Une similitude.

Narcissa Malfoy et Harry Potter…

Qui l'eut cru ?

Qui n'aurait pas ri ? Ri aux éclats ? A en avoir mal au ventre ? Aux zygomatiques ? A la tête ? A en être malade ?

Pourtant… Si on dénoue les fils des histoires…

Des fils qui conduisent à des émotions, des sentiments que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

Ils ont appris à dissimuler leur désespérance derrière l'indifférence, ils ont étouffé des sanglots dans des oreillers.

Alors qu'ils avaient envie de crier leur rage, leur détresse, crier à s'en casser la voix, ils ne pouvaient que garder un ton mesuré.

Alors qu'ils auraient voulu céder à la violence, taper contre les murs, briser des vases, gifler, griffer, mordre, ils ne pouvaient que rester debout, le regard bas et les poings serrés, tellement serrés que c'était à eux-mêmes qu'ils faisaient mal, que c'était leur propre sang qu'ils versaient. Un peu de leur sang pour racheter celui qui avait coulé par leur faute, pour eux, à cause d'eux.

Ils doivent vivre avec l'idée que des êtres qui leur étaient chers, qui étaient innocents ont été sacrifiés, assassinés.

Ils doivent vivre avec l'idée qu'ils auraient pu avoir une meilleure vie.

Ils doivent vivre avec l'idée qu'à la place de ce bonheur, c'est en enfer qu'ils sont, contraints de résider sous le toit de gens qu'ils méprisent, qu'ils haïssent même. Des gens qui nient ce qu'ils sont, qui leur interdit d'exercer la magie, traumatisant leurs corps.

Pour seul réconfort sadique, ils se réfugient dans des chimères utopiques où ils redessinent la réalité, imaginant un monde plein de "si".

Non, vraiment rien d'étonnant si leurs regards…

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je sors de mes pensées.

« Alors Dray, besoin de solitude ? »

Parkinson.

Pas la peine de tourner la tête pour savoir quelle attitude elle affiche. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je peux le deviner.

Aguicheuse comme toujours : un déhanché équilibré, calibré, une jambe légèrement pliée, la poitrine en avant, un sourire malin et des yeux mi-clos. Elle se mordille probablement la lèvre inférieure et joue avec une mèche de cheveux.

Elle avance sans bruit, elle contrôle somptueusement sa démarche. Elle aime le contrôle, plus que toute autre chose. Et, avec une assurance superbe, elle se présente devant moi. Elle veut que je la regarde, que je la détaille, que d'un coup d'œil (et même plus) je la déshabille. Elle s'est amusée à mélanger des vêtements moldus et sorciers. De la provocation pure et simple.

Pansy Parkinson tout entièrement.

Soupir. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore cette sangsue ?

« Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir. »

Elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette à côté de moi, un peu trop près. Je sens son parfum. Un mélange acide, piquant. Et contre mon bras, les courbes de son corps, sa chaleur.

Elle s'empare de l'album photos qui continue inlassablement de tourner ses pages, revenant toujours au début. Sans soin, elle le feuillette, brisant le sort du même coup.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Je ne la regarde pas, je ne lui réponds pas et elle n'y prête même pas attention. « On dirait Potter… en plus vieux et moins constipé. »

Normal, c'est Potter… un autre.

« Pas mal. Mais je préfère celui-là. » De son doigt peinturluré, elle désigne un visage réjoui.

Black.

« Oui, bien plus… _miam_. » Ses yeux brillent de gourmandise et un sourire vorace étire ses lèvres rouges.

« Oh mais dis donc ! Ce ne serait pas Lupin ? »

Et un point pour la demoiselle !

« Hello mon p'tit loup ! Comme on se retrouve ! » dit-elle exagérément, comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin. « On comprend mieux pourquoi Potter a eu une aussi bonne note à son examen et, surtout, comment il a appris à un réaliser un _Patronus_. »

Un cerf. Je m'en souviens très bien, je me le suis pris en pleine tête. Un des moments les plus humiliants de toute ma vie. Et à qui je le dois encore ? Potter !

Qu'est ce que je peux le détester ce Potter !

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi cet animal ?… » Elle fronce les sourcils, hausse les épaules, puis se laisse tomber en arrière et ses cheveux noirs s'étalent sur la banquette. « Boh ! Sans doute un truc sentimental à faire pleurer la sorcière moyenne. »

Silence dans le compartiment. Je regarde le paysage se transformer et elle tourne les pages de l'Histoire des Potter.

« Alors c'est lui le traître ? »

Faiblement, je tourne la tête vers elle. Pas trop, pour ne pas avoir mal ; assez, pour voir de qui elle parle.

Elle est penchée sur le visage rebondi de Pettigrow.

Je la regarde. Elle savait…

« Bien sûr que je sais. Pas toi ? »

Elle est amusée. Je le sais au ton de sa voix, à ses yeux qui se plissent, à sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordille.

« Il semblerait que tu es tenu à l'écart de bien des choses. »

Ses yeux noirs s'illuminent.

Je me maîtrise autant que je peux pour gommer de ma physionomie toutes traces d'énervement. C'est peine perdue. Elle sait voir les muscles de mes mâchoires qui se contractent, le mouvement de tête que je fais, l'éclair qui passe dans mes yeux. Elle se penche sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Si tu veux, je peux te raconter. »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Je peux tout te rapporter, même comment Il n'a pas réussi à mettre Potter à genoux ? » me susurre-t-elle.

Quoi ?

Lentement, je tourne la tête vers elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Une lueur s'est allumée dans ses prunelles.

Pansy Parkinson, personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'elle est, la femme qu'elle deviendra. Toute en courbes et en sensualité. Une de ces femmes qui rendent fou, qui exigent d'un sourire et remercient d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Une de ces femmes pour lesquelles on se perd, on se damne. Rien ne la touche, rien ne l'atteint.

Son cœur ? Vous aurez beau chercher, vous n'en entendrez pas le moindre battement.

Une conscience ? Pas la moindre trace.

Ses yeux noirs ont un perpétuel éclat qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ses lèvres ont un sourire qui ne s'efface jamais. Sa voix possède toute une gamme de sons dont elle se sert avec une habileté presque effrayante. Mais son visage est d'une impavidité inhumaine.

Dans le cou, bien cachée sous ses cheveux noirs, dans les plis d'un foulard ou dans le col d'un chemisier, une cicatrice. La morsure d'un vampire. Un baiser d'une telle intensité que plus jamais aucun être humain ne pourra la porter aux nues. Ses pieds sont à jamais cloués au sol. Un procédé des plus cruels, pour la rendre encore plus froide qu'il n'est imaginable, pour la rendre insatiable de tous les plaisirs, pour la rendre plus dangereuse que le diable.

Elle mange goulûment son chocolat tout en tournant avec amusement les pages de l'album photos. Elle raffole du chocolat.

Quel est le pire acte qu'elle pourrait commettre ? Quelles sont pour elle les limites de l'ignoble, de l'ignominie ? A quel moment dans son esprit va-t-il y avoir un déclic qui lui signifiera qu'elle s'apprête à franchir le point de non-retour ?

Elle éclate de rire et sa tête bascule en arrière. « Le pire que je pourrais faire ? Tu es mignon Dray et bien innocent… »

Froncement de sourcils.

Elle essaie de devenir plus sérieuse. Elle affecte de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir, mais elle n'en a nullement besoin : elle connaît déjà la réponse.

« Me trahir moi-même. »

Il y a tant de légèreté et de futilité dans sa voix, comme s'il ne s'agissait rien de plus que d'énoncer sa couleur préférée.

Se trahir elle-même est pour elle les limites de l'acceptable… Cela signifie-t-il que trahir sa famille est envisageable ? qu'elle ne voit aucun inconvénient à vendre ou tromper ceux de son propre sang, de son nom ?

Elle tourne ses deux prunelles noires vers moi et un sourire étire ses lèvres écarlates. « Dans ma famille, se trahir les uns les autres est une règle de conduite. Si je ne suis pas cette tradition, mes parents seront très déçus. »

Une famille qui revendique la trahison ? Une famille où l'individu prévaut sur le nom ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, mon p'tit dragon », sourit-elle en m'attrapant la joue entre son pouce et son index.

D'un geste de la main, je la repousse, mais elle ne s'en formalise pas. Jamais.

« La loyauté est une notion astreignante et asservissante. Elle empêche celui qui la suit de se développer pleinement, d'accroître son pouvoir, de mesurer ce dont il est capable. »

Comment… ?

Comment peut-elle un jour envisager de rentrer dans Ses rangs ? Réalise-t-elle ce qu'elle est en train de me dire ? Ignore-t-elle qu'Il sonde le cœur de chacun de ses partisans quand Il leur donne Sa marque ?

Elle sourit légèrement, ses yeux brillent d'amusement. Elle me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un petit enfant qui observe ce qui se déroule devant lui avec un regard déformé par son inexpérience.

« Tant qu'Il suivra la ligne de conduite qu'Il a adoptée, je le suivrai n'importe où… »

Il en demande bien plus : Il veut tout. Notre esprit. Notre corps. Notre âme.

C'est la mort et ses mille souffrances préalables qu'elle risque.

« Et alors ? Je viens de te dire que la seule ignominie à mes yeux est de se trahir soi-même. Pour le moment, ce qu'Il entreprend correspond à mes idéaux. Mais, s'Il y renonce et rebrousse chemin, alors je cesserai de Le suivre dans cette voie, quitte à encourir la mort. »

Il y a de la logique dans ses paroles et aucune surprise dans mon regard.

Même si j'ignorais son mode de penser, Pansy Parkinson a cessé de m'étonner le jour où, d'un sort, elle a dépecé en riant son propre chien.

Elle deviendra une sorcière redoutable. Quels que soient les ordres qu'on lui donnera, elle les exécutera brillamment, cruellement, impitoyablement, consciencieusement.

Du pouce, elle trace le contour de ses lèvres. « Dis-moi Dray, pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ? »

Avec souplesse, elle passe sa jambe par-dessus mes genoux et s'assied sur mes cuisses, face à moi. Je ne bronche pas, les yeux bien dans les siens. Elle approche ses lèvres de mon oreille. Avant d'entendre ses mots, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau, mais… Aucun frisson ne me remonte la colonne vertébrale, aucun spasme dans le ventre, aucune sécheresse dans la bouche. Normal.

C'est Pansy Parkinson. Je la connais bien trop – ses tours et ses artifices – pour qu'elle puisse affecter mon corps.

« Hésiterais-tu à te faire marquer comme du bétail modlu ? »

Elle se penche vers mon autre oreille. « Refuserais-tu que ta chair subisse les tourments de la marque et de la possession ? »

La marque… Brûlante et déchirante.

.

Il fera nuit.

Nuit noire.

Un grand feu illuminera de rouge la clairière.

Un très grand feu, tellement grand qu'il me semblera que les flammèches montent jusqu'aux cieux immobiles.

Nous serons tous là.

Nous, les jeunes aspirants, impatients et apeurés.

Apeurés à tel point que nous désirerons que nos pères et nos mères nous rassurent, nous chuchotent que tout ira bien, qu'il n'y aura rien à redouter.

Mais ce soir, nos parents seront nos bourreaux.

Alors, ce sera à celui qui aura l'air le moins effrayé, le plus enthousiaste, le plus serein.

Nous guetterons, impitoyables, celui qui laissera entrevoir des signes de faiblesse.

Nous étudierons le voisin, observerons le moindre de ses tics, tout en masquant les nôtres.

Au milieu de tous, je n'afficherai rien d'autre qu'un calme tranquille, certain que je ne serai pas celui qui sera livré en pâture à la folie de la foule.

Ils me regarderont du coin de l'œil, admiratifs et envieux et j'affecterai de les ignorer, tous aussi insignifiants qu'ils seront.

Et nous entrerons dans le cercle formé par les adultes.

Ils seront masqués et nous à visage découvert, offerts à leurs regards.

Des mains invisibles frapperont de plus en plus rapidement sur les peaux tendues des tambours et nos cœurs se calqueront sur le nouveau rythme, le sang battra à nos tempes.

Au centre, Il sera là.

Ses yeux rouges comme le sang brilleront telles des braises.

Mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre, figé par la peur et mon expression paisible se muera en une grimace d'horreur.

Mais à cet instant, aucun des autres ne le remarquera, ils seront tous bien trop occupés à contempler ce regard de démon.

Pour accentuer le sentiment de danger, d'inévitabilité, de gravité et d'importance du moment, les adultes se livreront à toutes sortes d'actes.

Des actes qui, à nos yeux pétrifiés, paraîtront sanglants, barbares, incompréhensibles, sortis d'une autre réalité.

Nos esprits s'éloigneront de la réalité, tellement incapables de faire le lien entre ces adultes pris de frénésie et nos parents si secs et froids.

Et puis, les uns après les autres nous nous approcherons de Lui.

Je serai le premier, fier et insolent.

Mais quand je serai devant Lui, je ne songerai qu'au moment où je serai déjà très loin de Lui.

Sans ménagement, il saisira mon bras et, de Sa main froide, remontera ma manche.

Avec un sourire qui ne sera qu'une fente dans Son abject visage, de Son ongle acéré, Il tracera un chemin imaginaire sur ma peau, partant du poignet pour remonter jusqu'à la saignée du coude.

Ce contact me fera dresser le poil et m'emplira d'effroi, mais je tâcherai de ne rien laisser paraître, bien trop conscient de tous ces yeux braqués sur moi.

« As-tu quelque chose à dire Draco Lucius Malfoy ? » me demandera-t-Il de Sa voix inhumaine que je ne pourrai plus jamais entendre sans sentir mes entrailles s'entortiller.

« Non », répondrai-je en espérant ne pas être aussi enroué que je l'aurai perçu.

Il lèvera Sa baguette dont l'extrémité sera rougeoyante.

D'une voix d'outre-tombe, Il prononcera un mot que je ne comprendrai pas, mais avec horreur je verrai la pointe de Sa baguette s'enflammer.

Et impitoyablement, presque gaiement, Il l'apposera sur mon bras.

J'aurai tellement mal que dans un cri je voudrai expulser toute ma douleur.

Un hurlement naîtra du fin fond de mes entrailles que j'étoufferai dans ma gorge.

Je mordrai avec férocité l'intérieur de mes joues pour me forcer à ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Et lentement, avec soin et force, Il dessinera Sa marque.

Et alors que le feu dévoreur se répandra dans mon corps, je ne bougerai pas, bien plus paralysé par la douleur que conscient de l'attitude que je devrai conserver.

Je serrerai tant les mâchoires que je finirai par me blesser et le sang emplira ma bouche.

Son goût métallique lavera celui de la bile qui remonte mon œsophage.

Je fixerai mon regard au-delà.

Au-delà de la douleur qui se déploie en moi.

Je voudrai chercher un souvenir heureux pour décoller de cette réalité cruelle, afin de m'y réfugier en attendant que ça passe, que ça cesse.

Mais j'en serai incapable, trop épuisé pour pouvoir m'évader de mon propre corps, retenu prisonnier dans les mailles de Sa volonté.

Et alors que la douleur m'aura affaibli et fait tomber toutes mes défenses, Son esprit s'insinuera en moi, me sondera.

Je n'aurai même pas la force de lutter contre ce sentiment de viol.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Il touche à cette partie de ma conscience, celle qui l'intéresse tant et que je veux protéger.

Alors, dans un sursaut, je me rebellerai.

Ma résistance l'intriguera et Il s'y intéressera davantage.

Mais il sera hors de question que je lui abandonne la dernière place forte de mon être.

La lutte entre Lui et moi commencera et je souffrirai de toute la puissance qu'Il mettra à vouloir percer le secret que je renferme.

Mais il n'y parviendra pas.

Qu'importe à quel point Il me blessera, Il m'affaiblira.

Qu'importe à quel point Il le voudra et s'acharnera dessus !

Il ne l'aura pas.

Je l'ai scellé à jamais et même moi ne peux l'ouvrir.

Alors, Il abandonnera, agacé et amusé tout à la fois.

Je ne saurai par quel miracle, je tiendrai encore debout quand tout sera fini.

Mais ce sera alors qu'un adulte m'enfilera une cagoule et qu'un autre aspirant prendra ma place, que je réaliserai que tout commence.

.

Pansy presse son corps contre le mien et me ramène dans le présent. Je sens ses courbes et ses creux contre mon torse. Si elle savait à quel point elle me laisse indifférent !

Son visage s'approche du mien et ses lèvres menacent dangereusement les miennes. Je ne recule pas : il ne faut pas bouger quand un serpent vous fixe et essaie de vous charmer.

Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, sinon ce sont mes crocs que tu vas goûter.

« Je ne joue pas », murmure-t-elle.

Tu joues toujours.

« Pas avec toi. »

Avec tout le monde.

Elle passe les mains dans ses cheveux. Ses lourdes mèches noires lui retombent sur les épaules.

« Si tu le voulais… »

Un regard.

« Apparemment, tu ne le veux pas… Tant pis, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour me raconter.

« Jaloux ? »

Un regard.

« Non, apparemment. Dommage. Moi, je serais jalouse, comme une chatte. De qui que ce soit. »

Tu es jalouse comme une chatte.

« Miaou. » Rapidement, elle passe sa langue sur mes lèvres.

D'un geste, je lui attrape le cou et serre. Mais au lieu de se montrer effrayer, elle sourit.

« Serre plus fort et je serai la première… la première que tu tueras. »

Elle attend et ma main reste sur son cou, prête à serrer.

Elle cherche dans mes yeux, elle les fouille. Mais elle ne trouvera rien. Il n'y a rien.

Et d'un geste, je la repousse. Elle tombe sur le sol, mais au lieu de se relever, elle reste allongée et cela semble lui convenir. Elle sourit et ses yeux fixent le plafond. Autour de son index, elle entortille une mèche de cheveux. Je tourne la tête à nouveau vers le paysage qui s'enfuit. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple qu'un train qui roule. Et les miles défilent.

Alors que tout était calme et silencieux, la Magie soudain se perturbe. Je me tourne vers Pansy, à peine curieux. Ses yeux brillent un instant intensément, ses cheveux volent et ses vêtements changent : la voilà vêtue de la tenue réglementaire de Poudlard. Elle se relève, remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et époussète ses nouveaux habits.

« Dray… Cesse de cogiter! Ta vie est tracée et tu n'as aucun choix. »

Et elle ferme la porte.

-o-

Le retour à Poudlard se fait sans heurt, sans trouble. Les habitudes reprennent leurs droits. Il suffit que le cadre soit présent pour que le corps et l'esprit se fondent dans leur quotidien.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de me concentrer, de réfléchir pour jouer mon rôle du Serpentard écrasant.

Peut-être que je ne joue pas un rôle, peut-être que c'est ce que je suis vraiment. Je crois que j'ai fini par oublier où s'arrête mon être et où commence mon paraître.

Remarques acerbes, sourires moqueurs, regards hautains pour certains ; visage froid, silence absolu, yeux illisibles pour d'autres. Sourires flagorneurs pour quelques professeurs et moues méprisantes pour les autres. Diable, ce que tout cela est ennuyeux !

L'air de la chambre est saturé en gaz carbonique, je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, je cherche une position confortable, mais aucune ne convient. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas sommeil, non, je sens que mes paupières sont encore lourdes et que mon corps est tout engourdi. Pourtant…

Assis en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, je regarde droit devant moi. J'inspire et expire profondément. Si mon corps demande un repos qu'il ne peut obtenir, c'est que mon esprit fait barrage.

De qui je me moque ?

Bien sûr qu'il fait barrage !

Bien sûr que mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure !

Il ne fait que ça, sans discontinuité. Je risque la surchauffe cérébrale à tout moment. Mais que veut-il encore ? Que puis-je lui donner pour qu'il cesse ainsi de mouliner ? Si je pouvais l'anesthésier, cesser de me poser toutes ces questions.

De toutes mes forces, je presse les poings contre mes tempes et j'appuie comme si je voulais briser mon crâne, y enfoncer mes doigts et faire cesser toute cette agitation à mains nues. Faire taire les inquiétudes et les interrogations.

Il doit bien y avoir une potion pour abrutir les cerveaux, calmer les neurones, colmater les synapses. Après tout, la majorité des élèves de Poudlard semble avoir baigné toute sa vie dedans.

« Ça ne va pas Draco ? »

Goyle me regarde avec ses yeux bovins ensommeillés. Il se gratte la tête d'un air abruti.

Un regard glacé, une remarque cinglante et le voilà qui retourne dans ses draps sans en demander plus. Je l'entends maugréer. A-t-il quelque chose à me dire ? Qu'il me parle bien en face, s'il l'ose.

« Non, non ! Rien ! Bonne nuit. »

Crétin.

Ça y est, c'est gagné ! Maintenant je suis énervé. Les questions, je peux les gérer, je le sais. Temporairement certes, fugacement il est vrai, illusoirement c'est certain. Mais la colère, l'agacement, l'énervement, je ne les maîtrise pas.

Bouillonnant, je me lève. Crétin de Goyle ! Il le sait pourtant : ne pas me parler quand je me concentre.

Sans prendre la peine d'étouffer mes bruits, je quitte le dortoir. Dans leurs lits, j'entends mes compagnons de chambre (_compagnons_, un bien grand mot) remuer et grogner.

Qu'ils remuent et grognent, que m'importe !

La salle commune est froide, le feu s'est éteint depuis longtemps et les pierres réinstallent implacablement leur froideur. Mais je ne tremble pas.

Etrange.

Je sais qu'il fait froid, mais je ne ressens rien.

La salle n'est pas vide : trois élèves se sont endormis sur une table (un a même encore sa plume dans la main) et deux autres sont dans un fauteuil, enlacés.

Quand je passe devant le couple assoupi, je remarque que seul lui est endormi, elle a les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne fait pas vraiment attention à mon passage, elle ne s'affole pas d'avoir été surprise. Elle me regarde passer en silence, une expression de quiétude sur le visage. C'est une fille que j'ai toujours trouvée plutôt laide ; mais à cet instant, elle a quelque chose de très beau. Je ne saurais dire si c'est dans son regard, son expression ou son port. J'ignorais que quelqu'un d'inesthétique pouvait soudain se révéler charmant. Elle referme les yeux et repose la tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, elle ne bougerait pas. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, loin de me calmer, cette scène m'irrite davantage.

Je marche à travers les couloirs, je les enfile sans m'arrêter sans savoir où je vais.

J'avance sans me poser de questions.

J'avance guidé par une espèce de fureur.

J'avance et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une sensation de déjà-vu m'assaille et je réalise que je n'erre plus mais que mes pas sont dirigés, que mes sens sont aux aguets et attendent un signal.

Je cherche quelque chose.

Ou peut-être quelqu'un.

C'est d'abord un frôlement de tissu, puis comme un écho de ma respiration. Et je sais que j'ai trouvé ce que je poursuivais.

Harry Potter.

Debout sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il est là, devant moi. Il retient son souffle pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence, mais il est trop tard. Je regarde fixement, là où je suppose que ses yeux sont.

Allez sors de là-dessous, Potter !

Rien ne se passe.

Pas la peine de te cacher comme une petite fille apeurée, je sais que tu es là.

« Je ne me cache pas comme une petite fille », me répond une voix. Il apparaît _ex nihilo_, comme un magicien qu'il n'est pas.

Ses yeux verts n'ont plus rien de perdus, non, ils me poignardent. Mais, j'y décèle des traces d'inquiétude.

Sourire amusé.

T'inquiète Potter, j'ai retenu ma leçon ! Si jamais je te dénonce, il faudra que j'explique pourquoi, moi aussi, je traîne dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin.

Quelque chose dans sa physionomie se détend, mais son regard garde la même sévérité.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

La question est acerbe. Il n'a visiblement aucune envie de discuter avec moi. Ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin. Il est agacé par mon silence et probablement anxieux. Je le vois à la façon dont il tord sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répète-t-il avec irritation.

Mais… la vérité, c'est que je l'ignore. J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai cherché comme un dément à travers les couloirs. Et j'espère peut-être une réponse de lui.

Lassé d'attendre ma réponse qui ne vient pas, il fait mine de vouloir me dépasser. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et l'attrape par la manche.

C'est un réflexe.

Il est hors de question qu'il m'ignore de cette manière. _Je_ dicte les règles.

Maintenant qu'il me regarde avec hargne, je dois créer une explication, je dois tirer de cet embrouillamini qu'est ma cervelle une raison. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est combien je crève d'envie d'écraser sa tête contre le mur.

J'ai envie de le battre.

J'ai envie d'un duel.

J'ai envie de voler.

Je veux un duel, Potter.

« Pour que tu te défiles comme en première année ? »

Sur balai, je veux un duel sur balai.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Parce que j'ai quelque chose auquel tu tiens sûrement et que pour le récupérer, il faudra me battre.

Il fronce les sourcils, un éclair passe dans ses yeux puis son regard devient plus féroce.

« Rends-moi mon album photos ! »

Seulement si tu me bats. Mais si je te bats…

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Toujours aussi confiant. Je ne sais pas si c'est horripilant ou risible ?

Je t'attends sur le terrain dans dix minutes. Ne traîne pas !

« Ne te dégonfle pas ! » me répond-il alors qu'il se dirige déjà vers la tour de Gryffondor.

-o-

Le ciel semble vouloir se vider de toute son eau en une seule et unique fois. La pluie fait comme un rideau opaque et bloque toute visibilité. Elle blesse et griffe. Je rabats la capuche sur ma tête et enfouis les mains dans mes poches. Mais l'abri est bien précaire : le vent souffle par rafales et s'engouffre dans chaque interstice, mordant et brûlant la chair.

J'ai déjà du mal à garder l'équilibre au sol, je n'ose vraiment envisager quelle sera la situation dans les airs. Pourtant, je n'ai qu'à lever la tête pour découvrir quel sort m'est réservé : les branches les plus grosses des arbres sont ballottées en tout sens comme de vulgaires roseaux. Elles se courbent, se tordent et finalement se brisent dans un fracas sinistre.

Le ciel ne cesse de s'assombrir, illuminé brièvement par des éclairs aveuglants. Le tonnerre est également de la partie. Loin là-bas, il résonne sur les flancs des collines, se répercute et s'amplifie, terrifiant tous les animaux de la Forêt Interdite. A ce tableau de Nature déchaînée, il ne manque que la foudre.

Appuyé contre le montant d'un des buts pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, j'attends Potter. Il n'est au début qu'une ombre, une silhouette incertaine dans la tourmente. Sa cape, soulevée par le vent, lui dessine des ailes noires. Je ne le distingue nettement que lorsqu'il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi. Dans son visage décidé, ses yeux verts brillent de colère.

« Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Toujours et invariablement la même chose : te battre. Je sais que ça peut paraître répétitif voire pathétique, mais je n'aurai de cesse de tout entreprendre tant que ton nom sera soufflé de bouche en oreilles avec la même admiration.

Son visage reste impassible, puis il soupire. « Tu es fatigant, Malfoy. »

Échange de regards muets.

Je sors ma baguette de sous ma cape. Une formule prononcée et une boule de lumière apparaît. Potter dissimule derrière un masque de concentration toutes ses émotions. Un autre sort murmuré et la petite balle de lumière, maintenant douée de mouvements, s'échappe dans la tempête. Notre Vif d'Or est lâché. Les règles sont simples, elle est même unique : le premier qui l'attrape gagne. Tout est permis, jusqu'à l'usage de la magie, jusqu'à la plus abjecte des bassesses.

« Un règlement de Serpentard », commente avec mépris Potter.

Un règlement de Serpentard ?… Et que serait un règlement de Gryffondor ? Un règlement de politesse, où on laisse la priorité à celui qui aperçoit le premier le Vif d'Or ? Où on accepte de se faire doubler avec un sourire ? Il hausse les épaules et je ricane.

Au prochain coup de tonnerre, nous décollerons. Pratiquement en même temps, nous enfourchons nos balais respectifs. Et nous attendons.

L'orage n'a cessé de se rapprocher, les éclairs et leurs coups de tonnerre sont maintenant bien moins distants, presque simultanés.

Mes mains se crispent sur le manche. La nervosité me fait serrer plus fort que je ne devrais, j'en ai mal aux doigts et mes articulations sont blanches. J'en ai fait des matchs, j'en ai vécu des moments tendus, pourtant, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de palpitations. Ce n'est pas de l'excitation qui m'assaille et qui fait pulser mon cœur plus rapidement que de coutume. Non, ça ressemble… à de la peur… à de l'appréhension… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

L'éclair éclabousse de sa lumière éclatante tout le terrain. Les détails m'apparaissent avec une netteté aiguë. Le sang me bat plus vite et plus fort que jamais aux tempes, d'ici quelques secondes…

Coup de tonnerre.

Coup de pieds.

Nous décollons ensemble.

Le vent me fouette le visage alors que je prends de la vitesse, ou plutôt que j'essaie. Les rafales sont tellement violentes que j'ai du mal à maintenir un cap fixe. Potter ne semble pas bien plus doué que moi pour garder son assiette. Mais pas le temps de se comparer : je viens d'apercevoir la petite boule de lumière. Potter également. En même temps, nous nous couchons sur nos balais et prenons de la vitesse.

Que le duel commence !

Entre ciel et terre, pris dans la tourmente, nous combattons. A coup de pieds, d'épaules, de poings et de sorts. Ce n'est plus vraiment à celui qui attrapera la boule de lumière le premier, mais à celui qui désarçonnera l'autre. A tel point, qu'il nous arrive d'oublier la balle et de pourchasser l'autre, pour lui rendre ses coups, pour lui faire mal. Nous devenons de véritables cognards humains, aussi dangereux et imprévisibles. Dans ce duel de fous, je n'ai rien à perdre, Potter si ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il est toujours le premier à changer de cap et à voler vers la balle quand elle passe devant ses yeux. Je me concentre autant que possible sur Potter pour éviter de penser, de réaliser combien tout cela est vain et pathétique… et dangereux. Il ne faut pas seulement se battre contre l'autre mais également contre la Nature. Elle déchaîne toute sa colère au-dessus de nous, autour de nous… sur nous.

Lentement, je finis par intégrer quelques automatismes. J'apprends à m'échapper d'un courant de vent trop violent, je déchiffre la trajectoire d'une branche qui arrive droit sur moi, je découvre quand résister et quand me soumettre, je teste les positions à adopter et garde les plus efficaces.

Mes mains, à force d'être douloureuses, sont devenues insensibles, mes yeux brûlants sécrètent des larmes apaisantes, mes mâchoires crispées cessent de m'élancer.

Je pourrais être fier de ce que mon corps arrive à assimiler, à faire. Mais à côté de moi, Potter semble à peine souffrir des aléas du vent. On dirait…

On dirait qu'il vole sur le vent, qu'il sait suivre ses mouvements…

Comme s'il avait toujours su voler.

Pour être le joueur qu'il est, il n'a pas seulement pour lui ces aptitudes hors normes, il a également cette absence ahurissante de peur. Alors qu'il faut que je me raisonne pour ne pas céder à la panique quand le vent m'emporte comme une vulgaire feuille, sa confiance est telle qu'il se risque à défier le vent, à oser prendre des virages dans une bourrasque.

J'essaie et il arrive, j'apprends et il a déjà compris.

Comment ne pas le haïr jusqu'au plus profond de son être ?

La balle de lumière est dans mon champ de vision. Je me penche sur le balai pour prendre de la vitesse. Potter et moi sommes épaule contre épaule. Le vent nous dresse des obstacles invisibles, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre pour mieux nous retrouver et au passage lancer notre coude dans les côtes de l'autre. La douleur, je l'ignore, je ne pense qu'à atteindre mon objectif : battre Potter ! Mais au fur et à mesure des secondes, il met un écart entre nous, il sait mieux lire le vent que moi, il flotte dessus, il le coupe, il le suit, le prend et le surprend. Moi, je ne suis qu'un homme qui essaie de forcer le vent. Et dans le mouvement fluide d'une vrille, il attrape en plein vol la petite boule de lumière qui se volatilise aussitôt qu'il la touche. Son visage tendu se décrispe sous l'effet de la joie et de la victoire.

Encore une fois, j'ai perdu. Mais…

Suspendu dans le ciel, ballotté par le vent et sonné par la défaite (la défaite…), je le regarde toucher terre. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il paraît si petit, si insignifiant vu d'en haut… si facile à écraser du bout du pied. J'amorce ma descente.

Retrouver le sol sous les pieds est une étrange sensation. J'ai même du mal à garder mon équilibre ; étonné que le vent ne souffle plus. Donnée relative, car ma cape vole toujours. Je me rends soudain compte que je suis frigorifié, trempé comme une soupe. La pneumonie me fait de l'œil. Il faudra que je me rende en toute urgence chez Pomfresh pour qu'elle me prémunisse de toute infection potentielle.

Potter est debout. Droit et fier.

« Tu as perdu Malfoy. »

Non, sans blague ?

« Encore… »

Oui, c'est vrai…

Pourtant…

Il y a quelque chose de différent…

Il y a cette impression vague. Comme si…

« Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient ? »

Un sourire pour toute réponse.

Ou plutôt une grimace : les muscles de mon visage sont crispés par le froid.

Potter fond sur moi et m'attrape au col. Ses doigts se posent sur la peau de mon cou et aussitôt la brûlure se fait ressentir. Je contiens comme je peux la souffrance qui me submerge, je refuse qu'il sache ce que son contact inflige à ma chair. Mais ses doigts sont tellement brûlants ! Plus brûlants et blessants que Sa Marque.

Comparer Potter à Lui. Quelle ironie ! Quelle…

Mes pensées se bloquent alors que sa poigne se resserre sur mon cou et qu'une plus grande surface de sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne. Il a les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires contractées et ses yeux verts me poignardent. Harry Potter me déteste.

Et je souris.

C'est plus fort que moi. A cet instant, je me sens comme un animal sauvage, j'ai envie de le mordre, de lui faire mal, pour voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller, ce qu'il va se permettre de me faire et ce que sa morale va lui interdire.

« Rends-moi mon bien ! » gronde-t-il.

Mais c'est qu'il montre des dents, le lionceau !

Ouhla… Je commence sérieusement à manquer d'air.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas le provoquer de cette manière. La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvé fiché au mur comme un coléoptère.

Je fouille dans ma poche et trouve l'objet rétréci. J'ai à peine le temps de le sortir qu'il s'en empare aussitôt.

« Ne t'avise plus de toucher à mes affaires, fils de Mangemort ? » lance-t-il dans une parodie de mise en garde et il me tourne le dos.

Etrangement, je reste apathique. Ni la misérable menace de Potter, ni ma défaite ne m'affectent.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je reste planté comme un arbre au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, sous une pluie battante dont mon système nerveux ne détecte même plus la présence.

Ce n'est que très doucement que ma conscience refait surface dans mon corps inerte. Et sans réfléchir, je marche.

J'avance sans savoir vers où. Mes yeux fixent un point au-delà de tout.

Puis au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche du château, j'accélère. Au début, je ne fais qu'allonger le pas, puis je trottine et enfin je cours, je cours à perdre haleine.

Je franchis le seuil de Poudlard en un souffle, sans ralentir un instant ma course. Dans les couloirs, je passe sans me retourner sur les commentaires et les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Pressé par une sensation vague, aiguillonné par l'inconnu, j'enfile les couloirs, je me cogne mais ne m'arrête pas sur les insultes. C'est comme si la folie m'avait gagné, que j'évoluais en plein cauchemar et que je ne pouvais trouver la sortie du labyrinthe dans lequel s'est enfermé mon esprit.

Et finalement je m'arrête, essoufflé. Un point de côté me cisaille le flanc et la tête me tourne. Je m'appuie contre un mur, pour ne pas tomber à terre. Les yeux fermés, je laisse mon cœur se calmer et mon souffle revenir.

Des gouttes d'eau – ou peut-être est-ce de sueur – me descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale, je frémis.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde où je suis.

Étonnement.

Je suis face à une gargouille.

Non, pas _une_ gargouille, _la_ gargouille. Celle qui garde l'entrée du bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Et présentement, Dumbledore.

_La question n'est pas de dire ou non, mais d'être capable d'entendre ou pas. Quoiqu'il advienne une vérité reste une vérité. Seulement parfois, celui qui la reçoit n'est pas en mesure de contenir son pouvoir et se retrouve détruit par cette vérité. _

Le pouvoir de la vérité…

Mes poings se serrent. Tellement fort, que je sens mes ongles entrer dans ma peau.

La vérité affranchit. Elle libère. Elle ouvre le champ de vision. Dans cette liberté nouvellement gagnée, certains peuvent prendre peur, se sentir perdu et souhaiter oublier, enfouir leur tête dans le sable. Revenir en arrière, à l'époque bénie où ils ignoraient ce qu'il en était vraiment. La vérité transforme le regard, change, donne un nouvel éclairage. Elle ternit, enlaidit, mais parfois anoblit et embellit. Sous sa lumière, les ombres qui pouvaient paraître terrifiantes disparaissent, mais la laideur est révélée dans son inquiétante intégralité. Dans sa lumière crue, le monstre perd son angoissante aura mais gagne en hideur.

Je regarde ma main que mes ongles ont blessée. Le sang ne coule pratiquement pas, il coagule déjà, préparant la cicatrisation.

Je relève les yeux et la gargouille entre dans mon champ de vision.

_Vois-tu, mon petit dragon, devant toi, trois voies ont été ouvertes. Celle de ton nom qui réclame que tu fasses couler le sang de ton père pour prendre sa place à la tête de la famille. Celle de ta mère qui souhaite que tu trahisses ton père et abjure ton nom. Et celle de ton père et la mienne qui ambitionnons que tu deviennes un _nouveau_ Malfoy._

Trois voies ? Et aucune n'a été décidée par moi. Trois futurs se dessineraient mais je n'aurais aucune prise dessus ?

La gargouille me fixe de ses yeux de pierre. Combien d'années a-t-elle contemplées dans son silence de granit ? Combien de destinées a-t-elle vues se construire et se détruire ? De combien de choix a-t-elle été le témoin ? Combien ont envié son immortalité et son impassibilité ? Combien ont haï son indifférence ? Combien ont aimé ses ailes et ses griffes protectrices ? Combien ont essayé de percer le mystère qu'elle cache ? Combien d'années après ma mort trônera-t-elle encore, gardienne de la pièce la plus importante du château ? Combien de temps vais-je rester à la regarder avant de me décider ? Avant de parcourir ma propre voie ? Avant de trouver le courage d'exister par moi-même ? Avant de comprendre que je veux avancer debout et non dans la poussière ?

_Quelles sont tes intentions pour le futur ? Comptes-tu devenir un Mangemort ?_

Je compte…

Qu'est-ce que je compte devenir ?…

Je…

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Bien sûr, je veux devenir le plus grand, le plus fort, bien sûr je veux écraser Potter. Je veux tous les écraser. Je suis plein de cette rage bouillonnante, de cette haine que ma mère m'a laissée en héritage. Oui, je veux que l'on craigne le nom des Malfoy, _mon_ nom.

Mais…

_Tu n'as pas de maître Draco. _

Je ne veux pas de maître.

Je ne veux recevoir d'ordres de personne.

Je ne veux pas qu'un autre détermine si j'ai fait un bon travail ou non.

Je ne veux baiser l'ourlet de personne.

Je ne veux pas me traîner dans la poussière. Je veux rester droit, la tête haute.

Je ne veux pas être enchaîné au nom d'un autre.

Je ne veux pas être un instrument, un pion.

Je ne veux pas être un suiveur, mais un _leader_…

Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.

Je veux être mon propre maître.

Chupachups… Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce mot de passe ? Franchement ? En tout cas, très pratique cette petite formule que Tantale m'a apprise. Aucun mot de passe n'y réchappe. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce à quoi lui servait – ou sert encore – cette formule.

Et alors que je gravis les marches, j'ai la surprise et le plaisir de découvrir que mon cœur ne s'emballe pas. Il bat normalement, rythmiquement, froidement.

Sans frapper, j'ouvre la porte. Le vieux fou est à son bureau, plongé dans… je ne sais pas et je m'en moque. Par-dessus ses lunettes, il me dévisage. Son expression est neutre : ni surprise, ni colère ne marque son visage ridé comme une vieille pomme oubliée dans le fond d'un panier. Est-ce qu'il pense sincèrement qu'il peut me faire gober que ma présence n'est pas la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait en relevant la tête ?

_Comme le désire si ardemment ta sorcière de mère. Tu le poignarderas traîtreusement dans le dos et lui infligeras la plus profonde des blessures qu'il soit donné de recevoir : la trahison d'un fils. _

La trahison d'un fils…

Si tel est le prix de la liberté et de la puissance. La culpabilité, la honte, les remords, tout ça, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

« Mr le directeur, j'ai à vous parler… »

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà. À toute chose, il faut une fin et celle du _Secret de ma mère_ est venue. Pas vraiment une fin, il est vrai, car tout reste à faire pour Draco, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire et c'est à vous de la construire (faut quand même pas que ça soit toujours les mêmes qui bossent ;p)

C'est vrai que Draco ne m'appartient pas (à force de le dire à chaque début de chapitre, il a bien fallu me faire une raison), mais celui-là, celui dont vous avez suivi _patiemment_ les élucubrations pendant douze chapitres, eh bien, en quelque sorte il est à moi, je ne sais pas s'il vous a plu mais je l'espère.

Maintenant, j'attends de voir avec impatience ce que le Draco de JKR, le vrai, donnera, quelle voie il choisira d'emprunter…

* * *

**Solution** :

Je sais que certains ont été assez intrigués par les titres des chapitres, je vous en dévoile maintenant la solution.

_Némésis_ : dans la mythologie, c'est une déesse de justice. Mais les Anglophones se servent beaucoup de ce mot pour désigner la bête noire de quelqu'un, son éternel ennemi. C'est de là qu'est partie mon envie de donner tous ces titres un peu alambiqués aux chapitres. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, dans ce premier chapitre, Draco n'a de cesse de répéter combien il déteste Harry.

_Léto_ : elle est la mère d'Apollon et Artémis. Héra, jalouse de l'amour que Zeus avait porté à Léto, lui envoya à ses trousses un serpent. La pauvre femme devait sans cesse fuir et ne pouvait se reposer pour mettre au monde ses deux enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'une île errante, Delphes, acceptât de prêter asile à la future mère. Dans ce chapitre, Narcissa montre à son fils la pièce secrète qui lui servait de lieu de retraite, où elle pouvait échapper aux regards de Lucius et de tous les autres Serpentard.

_Mnémosyne_ : elle est la déesse de la mémoire. Dans ce chapitre, Draco se rend dans les archives de Poudlard, dans lesquelles tout les événements sont inventoriés, où tous les élèves sont fichés. En quelque sorte, cette salle est la mémoire de l'école.

_Phoïbos_ : il est le dieu solaire. Or le soleil, si vous regardez dans n'importe quel dictionnaire des symboles, est lié à l'honneur, la gloire, la fierté. Dans ce chapitre, Draco se pose la question de l'honneur des quatre Maisons de Poudlard.

_Polymnia_ : elle est une muse, plus précisément c'est celle qui préside à l'écriture et à la rhétorique. Dans ce chapitre, Draco écrit son devoir pour le cours de DCFM.

_Lachésis_ : elle est une des trois Parques/Moires. Plus précisément, c'est celle qui détermine la longueur du fil de la vie. Dans ce chapitre, Draco rencontre Harry pour remettre en ordre les événements de la vie du Gryffondor et trouver le fil conducteur dans toute cette suite d'illogismes et de mystères.

_Icare_ : il est un mortel qui grâce à des ailes mécaniques pouvait voler. Mais, il eut la prétention de vouloir s'approcher des cieux et des dieux. Le Soleil, pour le punir, fit fondre la cire qui tenait ses plumes et l'impudent trouva la mort. Ici, le titre s'applique à Ceyx qui a osé lever les yeux sur la belle Narcissa et l'a payé de sa vie. Cela annonce donc les événements du chapitre 9.

_Arès_ : il est le dieu de la guerre, mais au contraire de Athéna, c'est la guerre violente, barbare. Dans ce chapitre, Draco et Harry donnent libre cours à la haine et la violence qui les habitent.

_Erato_ : elle est la muse qui préside à l'écriture des textes amoureux. Draco, dans ce chapitre, lit le journal de sa mère où elle ne parle que de l'amour qu'elle a pour Ceyx.

_Médée_ : elle est une sorcière, qui, pour se venger de son mari, n'hésita pas à sacrifier les enfants qu'ils avaient conçus ensemble. Dans ce chapitre, Narcissa révèle qu'elle se sert de Draco pour sa vengeance contre Lucius.

_Tantale_ : il était un fils de Zeus et, plus que tous ses autres demi-frères mortels, il avait accès à bien des privilèges. Non seulement les Dieux l'avaient autorisé à manger à leur table, mais en plus ils consentirent à venir dîner dans son palais. Or Tantale haïssait les dieux et voulut prouver combien il était facile de les tromper. Pour cela, sacrifia son fils et le servit en repas. (Gloups !). Les dieux ne se laissèrent pourtant pas abuser (sauf un ! Y a toujours des crétins, même chez les Grands) et punirent le mortel en le condamnant à faire face à un cours d'eau sans jamais pouvoir étancher sa soif (le cours d'eau se débinait à chaque fois que Tantale se penchait pour boire). Il faut également savoir que Tantale est le "fondateur" de la Maison des Atrides qui, à la suite de son crime, fut maudite. Dans ce chapitre, nous découvrons un peu mieux le personnage de Scylla Tantale. Même si le personnage n'est pas du tout inspiré de son homonyme Grec (il vient bien plus des œuvres de Clamp), l'explication du titre se fait assez facilement.

_Prométhée_ : il est le Titan qui est à l'origine de la création de l'humanité, il se sacrifia pour sa création en volant le feu à Zeus. Pour le punir, le roi des Dieux condamna Prométhée à une perpétuelle souffrance : enchaîné à un rocher, un aigle venait lui dévorer le foie. Mais comme les titans sont éternels, toutes les nuits le foie repoussait et tous les matins l'aigle revenait accomplir sa triste besogne. Le rapport avec ce chapitre ? Je laisse votre imagination le déterminer, cette dernière énigme, restera sans solution.

Pour ce qui est de Scylla, je pense que toute explication concernant ce personnage nuirait à son aura. Pas la peine d'essayer de le comprendre, prenez-le comme il est, qu'il vous répugne ou vous charme, qu'il vous glace ou vous réchauffe. Aimez-le ou détestez-le, c'est tout.

Quant aux rapports des Malfoy entre eux, là non plus, pas besoin de lumière. Oui, j'ai décidé que Lucius aimait Narcissa, que Narcissa haïssait Lucius que tous deux aimaient Draco. On aime et on déteste de tellement de manières. C'est un postulat qui peut surprendre, mais après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal…

Et puis pour la Malédiction… Si mon cher Scylla ignore en quoi elle consiste, comment voulez-vous que moi, simple moldue, le sache ? ;p

* * *

**Remerciements et derniers saluts** :

Eh bien pour le mot de la fin, je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont encouragée, soutenue (parfois même harcelée ;p), qui ont pris le temps (parfois le courage) de me laisser un mot pour me dire que je n'étais pas toute seule face à mon p'tit Dragon rebelle. Sans eux, je n'aurais peut-être jamais atteint ce dernier chapitre. On a beau dire que l'on écrit pour soi, sans l'impatience et les questions des lecteurs/reviewers, on se sent vite découragé.

Je salue tous les lecteurs qui ont eu la patience d'attendre jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre.

Même si parfois j'ai peiné, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette fic, à construire des phrases alambiquées, à faire cogiter Draco.

Oui, je crois que le plus important quand on écrit une histoire, c'est de s'amuser.

(il fallait bien une phrase faussement profonde pour finir cette fic, non ? )

bye

Alohomora


End file.
